


El amor....Ese estupido sentimiento.

by Chicarvil



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TÍTULO:El amor...Ese estúpido sentimiento.</p><p>AUTOR:chicarvil</p><p> </p><p>FANDOM: Cronicas Vampiricas<br/>PAREJA: Damon/Elena<br/>CALIFICACIÓN:Nc18...<br/>RESUMEN: A partir del ultimo capitulo de lasegunda temporada, podría decirse que es una especie de terceratemporada inventada por mi.</p><p>ADVERTENCIAS:Pos mas o menos lo básico, palabras malsonantes, sexo y bla bla bla.</p><p>ESTADO: TERMINADO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Este ff se lo escribi a mi cuñada que esta enganchaisima a mi cuñada. Ha sido muy diver escribirlo y esta terminado, lo ire subiendo poco a poco. Espero que os guste ^^

 

CAPITULO 1

Dos semanas....Dos largas semanas dándole esquinazo a Elena ypreguntándose donde demonios se había metido Sthephan. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche que su hermano desaparecio, solo sabia que deliraba tanto que hasta creyó que esa estúpida  
humana le beso. Y ojala siguiera en ese mismo estado porque en esos últimos quince días su vida se había vuelto un autentico caos.

 

 

Su hermano desaparecido.

 

 

La Sheriff acosándolo por que había descubierto (o mas bien redescubierto) que su hija era un vampiro y exigía respuestas; como si el quisiera dárselas. Era un vampiro, como si le importara lo que acontecía en la familia de esa mujer. Y encima, el maldito y jodido beso de Elena.

 

¡¡Maldita sea¡¡

 

Sabia perfectamente que todo fue producto de su imaginación. Malas pasadas que le paso su viejo cerebro cuando se vio al borde de la muerte, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir la cálida piel femenina contra su fría piel vampirica; y esos suaves labios presionarse dulcemente, casi con miedo contra los suyos. Fue un beso perfecto. Tal y como pensaba que Elena los daría. Una pena que todo fuera mentira.

 

Damon chasqueo la lengua mientras bebía de un trago el whisky; el liquido ambarino le araño la irritada la garganta, arrancándole un gesto de dolor. Se llevo la mano a la boca en un vano intento de aplacarlo. ¿Desde cuando se había complicado tanto su vida? ¿Desde cuando el  
alimentarse de una pobre jovencita había pasado a un segundo plano?

 

La respuesta era evidente:

 

Desde que volvió a Mistyc Falls.

 

Maldito pueblo del demonio. Sabia que debería de haberle echo caso a Sthephan y haberse pirado de allí en cuanto se lo dijo. Pero entonces la vio. ¡¡Joder¡¡ Era tan parecida a Katherine y tan distinta a la vez. Descarto esos pensamientos. No quería en Elena. No ahora. Tenia 22 horas al dia para hacerlo y esas dos horas, las primeras cuando caía el sol, eran para buscar a su hermano. No todos los vampiros tenían un anillo que les protegía del solo como los Salvatore, así que tenia  
que esperar a ciertas horas para empezar a preguntar a sus contactos.

 

Con paso firme y decidido agarro su cazadora y se dispuso a salir a la noche. La idea principal era ir al pueblo de al lado, no es que no lo hubiera echo antes, sabia perfectamente que Sthephan no estaba alli, pero había oído hablar de un clan nuevo de vampiros. Uno que llamaba especialmente la atención y juraría (mas bien estaba seguro) de que el vampiro jefe utilizaba los métodos antiguos de su hermano; cuando Sthephan era un psicópata.

 

Asi que el plan era encontrar el nido, matar a todos y, después de torturar al jefe para sonsacarle cualquier tipo de información, matarlo lentamente. Puede que Damon no fuera un nostalgico pero no le gustaba que le fueran copiando recién nacidos amantes de la saga Crepúsculo.

 

 

Pero todo quedo en el aire cuando, nada mas abrir la puerta, la vio. Alli, tan quieta y menuda, tan frágil; con ese largo pelo castaño cayendo sobre sus dos hombros y mirándolo como si el tuviera la solución a todos sus problemas.

 

 

¡¡Y no los tenia¡¡

 

El no era un buen hombre...¿Es que no podia entenderlo?

 

-¿Que quieres, Elena?-pregunto de mas mal modo de lo que quería. Esa chica estaba enamorada de su hermano y le estaba siendo fiel. No como Katherine.

 

 

-¿Vas a ir a buscarlo?-pregunto en un susurro tan leve que sino hubiera sido por su oido de vampiro no lo habria escuchado.

 

 

No respondió. Solo abrió mucho los ojos y la acribillo con la mirada. Quería espetarle que si, que puede que fuera un gilipollas desalmado que perdía los huesos por ella, pero que Sthephan era su hermano y todas esas chorradas, quería decirle eso y mas, pero lo único que  
le salio fue una tontería...Como siempre.

 

 

-En realidad iba a buscarte. Ya sabes...Por si te encontrabas demasiado sola y querías compañía. -Se maldijo a si mismo por hablarle así pero es que...Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era estar con esa muchacha y perder completamente el norte.

 

 

-Damon.-advirtió arrugando la nariz con esa forma tan graciosa y ¡¡Dios¡¡ Valía la pena quedar como un autentico capullo solo por verla hacereso. -Dime, ¿Vas a ir a buscarle?-Volvió a insistir olvidando el tema por completo.

 

 

-No se, ¿Quieres que le busque?-pregunto dando un paso adelante e invadiendo su espacio personal. Oyó el corazón de Elena se aceleraba ante semejante acto y vio como sus hombros se tensaban. Fue raro y excitante a la vez. Casi parecia que le tuviera....Miedo.

 

 

La pequeña y esponjosa boca con la que había soñado esas dos semanas se abrio y cerro un par de veces, nada salio de ella. Así que después de una pequeña lucha interna Damon vio como Elena asentía con la cabeza.

 

-Como desees, princesa.- susurro arqueando las cejas y haciendo una de esas ensayadas reverencias que tanto hacia en su época de humano, solo que esta vez la aderezo con una mirada penetrante. Fue desconcertante oler la excitación de la humana, Elena siempre le había rechazado...¿Porque ahora parecía...?

CONTINUARA

 

-Vale, me voy a casa.- corto la joven dando un paso atrás, desconcertando aun mas al vampiro.

 

 

Damon la observo caminando lentamente calle abajo, abrazándose a si misma mientras la brisa de la noche acariciaba el oscuro cabello con invisibles dedos y no pudo mas que suspirar como un enamorado. Era tan hermosa.

 

Esa pensamiento le hizo abofetearse mentalmente.

 

 

¿Es que no había aprendido?

 

Primero Katherine y ahora Elena.....Ninguna de las dos le amaba. Todas amaban a Sthephan. Al bueno y sosaina de Sthephan Salvatore. Si ellas supieran lo que el sabia...Si Elena supiera lo que.....

 

Cerro los ojos y se maldijo a si mismo. No. Elena nunca lo sabría. No al menos por el. Ya había cometido demasiados errores en tan poco tiempo. Tenia que centrarse. Tenia que ser un poco mas listo. Puede que siguiera tonteando e incluso persiguiendo a la humana, pero lo  
primero era lo primero.

 

 

Encontrar a Sthephan.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

¿¿Que demonios había sido eso??. ¿¿Es que estaba tonta?? ...¡¡¡Por Dios, que era Damon¡¡

 

Elena caminaba por las oscuras calles de Mistyc Falls regañando se a si misma por haber reaccionado así pero es que no podía evitarlo. Desde aquella fatídica noche no podía ver a Damon con los mismos ojos. Se esforzaba por verlo como lo que realmente era: Un  
aprovechado y un desalmado. Pero una parte muy pequeña; casi diminuta de su mente le decia que se equivocaba.

 

 

Pero...Por un momento...por un micro segundo....se dejo embaucar por esos preciosos ojos azules y esa mirada penetrante; por esa sonrisa que le prometía tantas cosas y de las que luego no se acordaría cuando la poseyera. Porque no se engañaba. Sabia que Damon le prometería el mundo hasta que cediera. Y no estaba dispuesta a ceder. No...Porque amaba a Sthephan. El si era un hombre decente. Uno con el que se podia contar. Uno que daría años de seguridad y felicidad.....Y también un hombre ausente.

 

 

Elena gruño para si misma y pateo una pequeña piedrecita que había en el camino, estaba echa un lió desde que beso a Damon...¿Porque diantres tuvo que hacerlo?. El no se lo había pedido, no había dicho nada del otro mundo, solo se dedico a ser....El, Damon  
Salvatore y....Que Dios la perdonara porque....Le gusto...Por unos segundos le gusto. Y fueron unos segundos fatídicos en los que se dejo ganar y lo beso. ¡¡¡Beso a Damon¡¡¡ Porra ¿¿¿ Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora???

 

 

Para su suerte el menor de los Salvatore no recordaba nada y de eso estaba segura porque si lo hubiera recordado no habría dudado ni medio segundo en perseguirla hasta conseguir que se abriera de piernas. Y eso era algo que no iba a consentir. Un beso puede, pero mas allá...Nop...Decididamente nop.....Estaba claro que....

 

-¿Puedo llevarte, Princesa?

 

-Aaaaaahhh- Elena dio un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de la carretera. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó el coche llegar. Sintió el corazon golpeando fuertemente su pecho al principio de miedo pero enseguida se vio sustituido por la ira.-¡¡Es  
que quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón¡¡¡- No sabia lo que tenia ese estúpido vampiro pero conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.

 

 

Damon la miro durante un rato, con esos ojazos azules abiertos ante lasorpresa y sin dejar de conducir. Unos metros mas tarde le soltó una sonrisa de medio lado y con su tono sensual susurro:

 

-Hay maneras mas divertidas de matarte, Elena.

 

[I]Arrggghhhhhh

 

 

Quiso abofetearle pero sabia que no iba a servir para nada, asi que ni se digno a contestarle, solo siguió andando a paso ligero.

 

-Oh...Vamos, Elena....Voy a ir a buscarle, solo quiero llevarte a casa. -Intento racionalizar. Y no, osea, no....Conocía muy bien a Damon Salvatore y sabia que no hacia nada si no sacaba algo a cambio.

 

 

-No, gracias. Se cuidarme yo sola.- Espeto alzando la barbilla y acelerando el paso. Le empezaron a doler las pantorrillas de lo rápido que iba pero le dio igual.

 

 

Oyo un frenazo y medio segundo después el vampiro le cortaba el paso. Fue a decir algo pero una fuerte mano se cerro sobre su cuello evitando que pudiera articular cualquier palabra. Vio con los ojos desorbitados como Damon, el vampiro que le había dicho entre  
delirios que la amaba, transformaba su bello rostro en un ser de la noche. Los ojos completamente negros y unos filosos dientes brillando  
en la oscuridad.

 

 

-Escuchame bien, estúpida.- gruño como si fuera un animal. - No se que le ha pasado a mi hermano pero se que le gustaria que cuidara de ti. Asi que vas a dejarme que te deje en casa porque......- Damon soltó un rugido hambriento que le salio de lo mas profundo del  
estomago-...Esta claro que no puedes defenderte tu sola. Eres una simple humana. Solo eres ….Comida.-Espeto soltándola.

 

 

Elena cayo al suelo como un saco de patatas. No sintió el fuerte golpe del pavimento contra su muslo izquierdo, ni como las palmas de las manos se le arañaban, solo sintió el fresco aire entrando en sus pulmones. Miro a Damon con odio mientras se acariciaba la garganta.

 

 

-Ahora, te guste o no. Voy a llevarte a casa.- gruño. Medio segundo despues de decir eso su rostro se volvió normal y dibujo esa tipica sonrisa de medio lado que la ponía de los nervios. Se agacho hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura y con ese tono de voz picaron agrego:- Y como te pongas pesada te desnudare y te meteré en la cama yo mismo...¿Te ha quedado claro?.

 

 

]No pudo evitarlo.

 

 

Dejo que su mano volara directa a la cara del vampiro que la retuvo sin ningun tipo de problema. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro al sentir la fuerte mano cerrarse sobre su diminuta muñeca.

 

 

Los ojos de Damon brillaron con un diminuto destello negro, casi parecía que estaba luchando por no convertirse en vampiro. Un pequeño y tenso silencio se apodero de ambos, uno en el que Elena no pudo entender la expresión tensa del vampiro. Lo entendió en cuanto vio como los ojos sobrenaturales se volvían hacia su desgarrada palma.

 

 

-No...-susurro al ver como una pequeña gota de sangre se deslizaba lenta y sinuosamente hacia abajo.

 

Damon la miro, con los ojos mas grandes y mas azules que nunca habia visto. No había ni rastro del demonio que habitaba en el, solo promesas de algo que Elena no se atrevía a descifrar.

 

 

Una pequeña lucha de miradas aconteció en pocos segundos. Una en la que Elena iba perdiendo de forma estrepitosa.

 

 

-No.-Volvió a repetir, solo que esta vez sonó menos convincente que la primera. Intento reforzar sus palabras dando un suave tirón de su mano, pero Damon la tenia bien agarrada.

 

 

Todo lo demás paso demasiado a cámara lenta. Los labios del vampiro, esos que había besado en un pequeño ataque de debilidad, cerca de su herida abierta, su pequeña mano temblando dentro de esa tan grande y fuerte y ...Que Dios la perdonara, su femineidad haciéndose notar de tal forma que le hizo apretar las piernas para poder sentirla mejor. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar  
un fuerte gemido.

 

 

Creyó, casi juro que Damon iba a beber su sangre, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, este materializo de la nada un pequeño pañuelo blanco con una gran DS bordada en un lado con letras carmesí y lo coloco dulcemente sobre la herida.

 

 

-Ten cuidado, Princesa. No todas las bestias de la noche son tan pacíficos como yo.- susurro con esa maldita voz.

 

 

Eso la indigno. ¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Ligar con ella? ¿Confundirla? ¿Hacerse sentirla culpable por ...Joder, como le costaba decirlo...Excitarse?...

 

Con la colera que te da la frustración se levanto rápidamente del suelo y dio un fuert tiron de su brazo; para su sorpresa Damon la dejo ir con esa sonrisa chulesca que le caracterizaba.

 

 

Nunca deseo pegar a alguien con tantas fuerzas como a el en ese momento.

 

 

-Lle-va-me- a ca-sa y vete- siseo apretando el pañuelo contra la herida.

 

 

-Como desees.- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrirle galantemente la puerta del coche.

 

¿¿Continuara??


	2. Sere un chico bueno

Aqui os dejo el siguiente capi. Espero que os vaya gustando ^^

CAPITULO 2

El viaje hasta casa de Elena fue silencioso e incomodo...Para la humana porque la verdad era que Damon se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo las reacciones involuntarias de la muchacha; como por ejemplo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando movia el brazo para agarrar la palanca de cambios, quedando su mano muy cerca de la rodilla izquierda de la joven. O como intentaba pegarse a la puerta cada vez que cogia una curva demasiado cerrada y la inercia hacia que el diminuto cuerpo se deslizara hacia donde el estaba.

Si, sin duda fue un viaje de lo mas divertido.

Pero como todo termino....Demasiado pronto para gusto del vampiro. Se despidio de la joven con una inocente sonrisa y esta le respondio dando un sonoro portazo que le dejo un diminuto pitido en su oido sobrenatura.

Damon se deleito en ver como la esbelta figura de Elena se alejaba de el y no pudo evitar pensar con una sonrisa:

Bonito culo.

El pensamiento duro lo que la joven tardo en cerrar la puerta para ser sustituido por otro bien distinto.

Sthephan.

Tenia trabajo que hacer y ya habia perdido demasiado. Asi que desterrando a lo mas profundo de su cerebro a la joven apreto el acelerador y salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el pueblo de al lado. Queria respuestas e iba a obtenerlas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena se maldijo una y mil veces nada mas entrar en su casa. ¿Se podia saber que le estaba pansando?. Primero besa a Damon y luego reacciona como no deberia ante sus insinuaciones. Entro en su habitacion y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de tirarse sobre su gran cama y ponerse a patalear y a gritar. Ese era el maldito efecto que causaba el vampiro en ella. La volvia loca. No como sthephan que era comprensivo, amable, educado. Damon no la escuchaba solo hacia lo que le daba la gana. Por eso no podia dejar de preguntarse porque porras reaccionaba asi.

-¿Como estas?

La voz de su hermano la sobresalto de tal manera que casi hizo que el corazon se le saliera por la garganta.

-Dios...Casi me matas del susto.

Jeremy se dejo caer en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si, han sido dos semanas muy estresantes para todos. Y encima mañana tenemos que ir al instituto.- solto como si no pudiera creerse que, despues de haber estado a punto de morir, el mundo siguiera con su vida como si nada.

Elena no supo que decir. La verdad era que ella se encontraba en la misma situacion. Vampiros, hombres lobos, antiguas profecias, la muerte rondandole en cada esquina y llevandose a su tia....¿Como podia seguir con su vida despues de ese fatidico fin de semana?

Muy facil.....

-No te preocupes. Seguro que mañana sera mejor.- susurro sentandose en la cama y alargando los brazos a modo de invitacion.

Por un momento penso que Jeremy iba a negarselo, que iba a decirle que se dejara de ñoñerias, que era un adulto y todas esas cosas, pero al contrario de lo que penso su hermano casi corrio a sus brazos. Se sento a su lado y hundio la cara en su fino cuello. Por un momento el tiempo parecio retroceder a cuando sus padres murieron y ambos se vieron en la misma situacion. Los dos abrazados en su cama y aguantando el llanto. Pero la situacion no era para nada parecida. Elena se sintio mal por desear que hubiera sido igual, porque en esa epoca no conocia los peligros que acechaban en la noche. No existian los Salvatore, ni Klaus, ni brujas, ni nada. Solo su hermano y la tristeza de la perdida.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- susurro la joven que sonrio al sentir la risita que solto su hermano.

-No estoy tan mal, hermanita.-dijo desenredandose de su abrazo.- No soy yo el que ha perdido el novio y quieren matar por ser una fotocopia de otra persona.-bromeo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No soy una fotocopia.- grupo tirandole un cojin que le dio en toda la cara.

Tuvo que aguantar las bromas de su hermano sobre si creia que habian puesto a Katherine en una fotocopiadora y le habian dado a copia defectuosa. Se rieron con ganas durante media hora de las bromas sin gracia del pequeño Gilbert pero la verdad era que les vino muy bien.

Elena durmio esa noche diciendose a si misma que era normal que estuviera echa un lio con todo lo que habia pasado y que mañana......Mañana seria otro dia. Como decia Escarlata O´hara.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Habia llegado tarde. ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡

Damon pateo un brazo cercenado que habia justo a su lado. Ante el se habria una matanza digna de la mejor epoca de Sthephan Salvatore. Sin duda ese recien nacido era un buen fan. Incluso imito los mordiscos. Sino hubiera sido porque su hermano estaba ahora en esa fase de mojigato emo de seguro que habria pensado que habia vuelto. Que el spicopata que arraso medio Estados Unidos hace cincuenta años habia regresado con mas fuerza. Pero no. Sthephan estaba coladito por Elena y sus necesidades alimentarias habian pasado a segundo plano.

Dejando de lado semejantes pensamientos se dedico a usmear lo que tenia ante sus ojos. Pies, cabezas, brazos y visceras se esparcian por el suelo. Sin duda alguna el vampiro se lo habia pasado en grande. Porque despues de inspeccionar un par de restos, Damon se di cuenta de que no era un clan, sino un solo vampiro. Un solitario.

Genial..Esos eran los peores de cazar.

 

Conto cuatro cuerpos diferentes, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Sip, sin duda ese tipo era fan de su hermano hasta la medula ya que se ensaño con las pobres chicas.  
Solto un suspiro mientras sus ojos se deslizaba por la pared manchada de sangre y no pudo evitar tener un pequeño toque de nostalgia. No hacia mucho era él el que se lo pasaba asi de bien. No con tantas victimas, tal vez una chica por noche, pero se lo pasaba bien. ¿Lo peor? Lo peor no pegarse esas orgias de sangre y violencia, lo autenticamente malo era que...no las echaba de menos. No tenia esa necesidad de salir por la noche, embaucar a una mujer y drenarla hasta que el brillo de la vida se extinguiera de sus ojos.

Solto un taco a la vez que pateaba una cabeza femenina. Esta revoto de forma brusca contra la pared y cayo al suelo con un sonido humedo. Antes eso le habria echo reir, ahora....No...

 

Gruño por lo bajo. Alli ya no habia nada, habia llegado tarde. Tal vez deberia de irse a hincar el diente a algo antes de volver a Mistyc Falls. Solto una risita ante ese comentario...Hincar el diente. ¡Ja¡. Ultimamente estaba de lo mas gracioso. Penso golpeandose la frente. Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo vio...En el suelo, completamente manchado de sangre, lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y estuvo a punto de ignorarlo pero la forma en la que los dedos muertos se aferraban a el le llamo poderosamente la atencion. Tuvo que romper dos falanges para poder verlo bien. Damon agradecio el no tener pulso en ese momento porque de seguro que se le habria acelerado el corazon nada mas ver lo que la extremidad le revelo.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hace un dia precioso.

 

Se obligo a pensar. Elena se habia prometido a si misma esa noche que al dia siguietne lo veria todo de forma positiva. Todo seria de color de rosas y con final feliz. Daba igual que su novio hubiera desaparecido, los vampiros y todas las tonterias sobrenaturales que habian en ese diminuto pueblo.

Pero era muy dificil mantener ese pensamiento cuando tu mejor amiga es una bruja, otra es un vampiro y el casi novio de esta es un hombre lobo. ¡¡Genial¡¡ Al parecer todos sus amigos se levantaron con el mismo pensamiento ya que nadie toco el tema del fin de semana pasado, ni la muerte de su tia, ni nada. Todos se dedicaron a criticar las clases y los examenes; hablaron de ir al cine el siguiente viernes e incluso Tyler bromeo con ir a ver una peli de terror alegando que para ellos seria como ver una comedia.

Estuvieron riendose de eso durante gran parte de la hora libre.

Estaba en su segunda hora libre, enterrada por completo en el libro de historia del cual tenia un examen al dia siguiente y del que no habia estudiado nada cuando una sombra le cubrio por completo el sol que bañaba su cuerpo. Por un momento el corazon se le acelero al pensar que era Sthephan, el siempre aparecia de la misma forma enigmatica. Su corazon volvio a la normalidad al ver a Damon justo delante de ella, con esa sonrisa de Soymejorquetuylose.

-¿Que quieres?- No pudo evitar ser borde.

-Vaya, veo que no hemos desayunado bien ¿Eh?-pico al ver su humor.

-Damon, tengo un examen de historia y no tengo ni idea. Asi que no tengo tiempo para....- una cesta de lo mas chic aparecio delante de ella.-¿Que es esto?-pregunto echandose hacia atras e ignorando el fantastico aroma a comida que salia de la cestita.

-¿No es evidente?...Comida.- El rostro de Elena tuvo que ser digno de una foto ya que Damon solto una risotada tan sincera que hizo que a Elena se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos.- Estaba en casa aburrido y pense...Lo mismo Elena tiene hambre. Se que los adolescentes estais en epoca de crecimiento, al menos era asi cuando yo era humano...¿No ha cambiado verdad?

Le resultaba tan extraño todo aquello que no podia digerirlo. Miro completamente descolocada la cesta, digna de una pelicula Disney, con su mantelito de cuadros por encima y entera de mimbre. Luego a su portador para nada un personaje de la misma productora, todo vestido de negro, blanco de piel con un grueso anillo en su dedo que lo protegia del sol y los ojos entrecerrados debido al fortisimo sol y la advertendia de: cuidado, soy peligroso, desprendiendose por todos sus poros.

Fue algo...Extraño. Y raro y....Encantador.

El ver a alguien tan mortal haciendo un gesto tan mono.

-No...No ha cambiado.- respondio y con desconfianza levanto un poco el mantelito para ojear lo que escondia. El delicioso olor de panecillos recien echos le golpeo por completo la nariz. Aspiro hondo y no pudo evitar pensar en un horno de leña.- Te han tenido que costar un ojo de la cara.- afirmo al ver la buena calidad del pan y que este aun estaba caliente. Sin duda quien lo hizo tenia que ser un buen cocinero.

Damon se encogio de hombros, se dejo caer en el banco delante de ella y sin esperar invitacion alguna empezo a recoger los libros, quito el mantel de la cesta y lo puso sobre la mesa. Elena lo vio todo con la boca abierta.

-Eso seria cierto sino lo hubiera echo yo.- Sonrio cogiendo un panecillo y sacando un bote de mermelada artesanal que hizo un "pop" de lo mas gracioso cuando el vampiro lo abrio.

-Espera....¿Los panecillos los has echo tu?-sin duda alguna habia entrado en una dimension desconocida, eso estaba seguro. ¿Desde cuando Damon sabia cocinar?...Es mas...¿¿¿Porque habia cocinado para ella???. Elena quiso golpearse contra la mesa cuando la respuesta le golpeo. Seria idiota. Damon habia encontrado algun tipo de formula para neutralizar la verbena que tomaba y asi utilizar sus poderes con ella. ¡¡Seria cerdo¡¡

-Aunque no te lo creas me enseño mi madre que....-Comenzo a decir pero no Elena no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando ya que se levanto como si el banco quemara y lo regalo una mirada gelida.

-No tengo hambre.-El vampiro fue a hablar pero ella continuo dejando que sus palabras se impregnaran con todo el veneno que sentia.-Y aunque mi vida dependiera de ello no comeria nada de lo que tu me ofrecieras.- dicho esto recogio los libros y se marcho dejando a uno de los vampiros mas terribles que el mundo habia conocido con un panecillo recien cortado en una mano y un cuchillo lleno de mermelada en la otra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

El plan era bien sencillo. Acercarse a Elena. Hacerse amigo suyo y que le dejara estar cerca de ella sin levantar ningun tipo de sospechas mientras rezaba porque lo que habia descubierto en el almacen de al lado fuera todo producto de su imaginacion.

Sinceramente, ojala lo fuera, pero no estaba seguro al cien por cien, por eso necesitaba estar cerca de Elena.Para estar preparado cuando pasara algo. Si es que llegaba a pasar.

Por eso ideo esa estupida idea de comer los dos juntos. Bueno, el veria como la muchacha comia mientras se hacia el simpatico. Que, aunque pareciera mentira, Damon Salvatore podia ser muuuuy simpatico cuando queria. Al principio penso en comprar algo por el camino al instituto, pero lo veia demasiado frio. Por eso nada mas llegar a casa esa misma noche se puso a cocinar. Hacia por lo menos noventa años que no lo hacia y habia olvidado lo divertido que era. Hubiera sido mejor que su madre estuviera alli para ayudarle y gastale bromas sobre lo manazas que era pero Mama Salvatore llevaba muerta demasiados años.

Mientras amasaba el pan se imaginaba a Elena preguntandole como era posible que alguien de su epoca y encima hombre supiera manejarse en la cocina. Y habria sido tan facil responderle. Su madre solo tenia hijos, y aunque para la epoca era lo mejor que podia pasarle, ansiaba una niña. Nunca lo decia, pero Damon lo veia en sus ojos, casi siempre tristes. Por eso un dia, cuando no contaba mas de siete años, que la vio mas triste de lo normal, le pregunto si queria hacer un pastel de manzana. Aun no sabe porque su madre no le cosio la espalda a latigazos. En aquella epoca que un hombre pidiera semejante cosa era sinonimo de que era un invertido o algo por el estilo. Pero Mama Salvatore, era una mujer entre un millon, y solo le acaricio el cabello con una mano y despues de decirle que los hombres no cocinaban siguio cosiendo un jersey para su hermano. Un hombre normal lo habria dejado alli pero, cuando le acaricio, vio un brillo que nunca habia visto en sus ojos. Una pequeña felicidad de poder compartir con su hijo mayor algo que a ella le gustaba. Y le encanto. Asi que le suplico durante dias para que le enseñara a cocinar. No porque le gustara, sino porque era lo que a su madre le hacia feliz. Era tan hermosa, tan llena de vida. Nunca la vio tan feliz como esos momentos que pasaban en la cocina, el manchandose hasta las orejas de harina y su madre riendo a carcajadas.

Todo fue genial hasta que papa lo descubrio y fue entonces cuando Damon supo el porque su madre estaba tan triste.

Casi la mata de la paliza.

Desde ese dia Damon siguio cocinando pero no para complacer a su madre, sino para fastidiar a su padre, aunque siempre lo hacia a escondidas para que la ira de su progenitor no cayera sobre su maestra en cocina.

 

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, propinandose un fortisimo manotazo para alejar ese recuerdo. No queria pensar en su madre porque siempre que lo hacia se le rompia el corazon. ¿ Como era posible que una mujer tan increiblemente buena pudiera dar a luz a dos asesinos?

-Wow.....¿Eso son panecillos recien echos?- Jeremy aparecio de la nada seguido de la pandilla de paletos que formaban las amistades de Elena.

Damon quiso arrancarle la cabeza al ver como Tyler olisqueaba como el perro que era, el suculento desayuno que habia preparado para Elena. Los panecillos, bacon, salmon ahumado, mermelada....Todo echado a perder.

-Huele muy bien.- pregunto Caroline, evaporando las dudas del grupo de que Damon lo hubiera envenenado.

-Si tanto os gusta comeroslo.- gruño metiendose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon y dandoles la espalda.- Y ojala os atraganteis.- No pudo evitar agregar mientras pensaba en cual seria su siguiente paso. El ir de amigo de Elena no habia dado resultado, bien, sino habia resultado por las buenas lo haria por las malas. Y Damon Salvatore era un especialista hiendo por las malas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los observo a ambos desde la seguridad que los arbustos le proporcionaba. Sabia que la humana no podia saber si el estaba alli o no pero el vampiro...Le resulto muy extraño que no lo oliera. Le costo mas de lo que le hubiera gustado el saber porque; la cesta. No lo olia bien pero desde donde estaba podia oler el pan recien echo. Un gruñido se escapo de su garganta.

 

La humana era suya. Y quien se interpusiera entre el y su presa probaria sus colmillos.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Se acabo el ser bueno.

HOLA¡¡¡ Aqui os dejo el siguiente capi...A ver si os gusta.

CAPITULO 3

Elena observo como había quedado la mesa nada mas terminar de poner el primer plato. Ahora que su tía no estaba, ella era la que tenia que encargarse de los que haceres de la casa, nunca pensó que seria tan duro.  
Nada mas llegar del instituto se sumergió en arreglar la casa: limpiarla, poner lavadoras, quitar las hojas del jardín y cocinar, esto ultimo fue una odisea, sobre todo si estudiaba mientras lo hacia. La casa estuvo a punto de salir ardiendo en mas de una ocasión debido a lo que se sumergió en la lectura del libro de historia. Quiso maldecir al profesor por poner un examen pero no pudo. El no tenia la culpa de que su vida fuera un completo desastre. No sabia cuanto tiempo podría mantener ese ritmo hasta que aparecieran los servicios sociales, porque eso era otra, Elena no había cumplido la mayoría de edad y tenia que hacerse cargo de todo lo que se supone tenia que hacerse cargo un adulto.

Tuvo que decirse a si misma que arreglaría cada problema cuando se presentara.

Su estomago gruño de hambre nada mas cerciorarse de que toda la mesa estaba en buen estado y su hermano aun sin aparecer. No pudo evitar pensar en la comida que Damon le había llevado al instituto. Mmmm...olía tan, pero tan bien. Tal vez debería de haber probado algo....Un panecillo, la verdad era que tenían muy muy buena pinta.

Se abofeteo a si misma. Damon no era buena persona, seguro que había impregnado esos panecillos en algo para eliminar la verbena de su organismo y así darle ordenes a su antojo.

Como si de un conjuro se tratara el recuerdo de la primera vez que utilizo sus poderes con ella le sobrevino. El primer día que le conoció y le ordeno que le besara en el aparcamiento. Su mente le jugo una mala pasada al regalarle centenares de imágenes sobre lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido el colgante con verbena. Imágenes de lo mas especificas; Damon, ella y el maletero del coche como protagonistas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió al imaginárselo.

Conocía a Damon lo suficiente para poder vislumbrar como seria o al menos como creía que seria. Todo exigencias y mal hablado, porque no sabia porque, suponía que el vampiro seria de lo mas hablador y obsceno mientras tenia sexo.

Elena se abofeteo a si misma haciendo que un fuerte dolor en su mejilla la sacar de sus libidinosas cavilaciones ¿¿Que demonios le estaba pasando??..Se estaba poniendo como una moto solo de pensar como Damon la empotraría contra el coche, le bajaría las bragas y le haría gritar con su lengua justamente entre sus piernas para luego...

 

-Aaaarrggggh....-grito golpeándose con la palma de la mano la frente- Fuera, fuera.- ordeno a su mente mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza. Soltó una pequeña risita al imaginarse un diminuto Damon saliendole por la oreja por culpa de lo fuerte que la zarandeo.

Para su suerte el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que se concentrara en otra cosa.

-Gracias a Dios.

Se dirigió al hall con la firme esperanza de que fuera Sthephan el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta y de echo la abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que se desdibujo al ver al otro hermano Salvatore.

-¿¿Que quieres??-gruño poniéndose a la defensiva sin saber porque.

-Menudos modales, jovencita.- reprendió el vampiro entrando en la casa como si fuera suya.- Vengo a molestar. ¿Algún problema?-Por primera vez en lo que iba de día, Damon se comporto como realmente era; maleducado y grosero, cosa que hizo que la mente de Elena le jugara una mala pasada.  
Por un momento se imagino como el vampiro la empotraba contra la pared y le hacia de todo sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de entrada, casi podía oírse a si misma suplicar que la cerrara mientras Damon se negaba diciendo que quien quisiera mirar que los mirara.

Elena se asusto de sus pensamientos, pero mas de como reacciono su cuerpo que humedeció su ropa interior.

-¿A que huele? ¿Has estado jugando con las pociones de Bonny?- pregunto Damon arrugando la nariz y haciendo que ella diera las gracias por cocinar tan mal y así de paso camuflar el olor de su excitación.

-No te importa.- soltó dirigiéndose a la cocina y cerciorándose de que había apagado el fuego. Sip, estaba apagado. No se había quemado nada, la comida olía así de mal. Glups.-¿Has encontrado a Sthephan?-pregunto para distraer al vampiro y de paso picarlo un poco ya que podía sentir esos asesinos ojos azules taladrándole la nuca.

No respondió, cosa que la alarmo mas aun. Conocía lo suficiente a Damon como para saber que si hubiera encontrado alguna pista sobre su hermano, ya fuera bueno o malo, de seguro que se lo diría. Se giro para mirarlo y enfrentarlo, segura de que la estaba desnudando con la mirada, pero al contrario de lo que creía el vampiro no la miraba como solía hacer, sino que miraba por la ventana como si se cerciorara de que no hubiera nadie. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, la ultima vez que estuvieron solos intento convertirla en vampiro. Fue Sthephan quien lo impidió pero su novio ahora no estaba...¿Quien iba a impedir que Damon hiciera lo que le diera la gana?

Una especie de ataque de pánico estuvo a punto de apoderarse de ella, sobre todo cuando el vampiro desvió los grandes ojos azules y la miro de forma penetrante.

La escena del Cartero siempre llama dos veces brillo en su mente como una supernova: Damon, agarrándola de la cintura, tirando todas las cosas de la mesa al suelo sin importarle destrozar la vajilla de su abuela y .....

-Deberíamos salir...-soltó de repente el vampiro cortando (gracias a Dios) la retahíla de sus pensamientos.

-No.-soltó, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. No sabia porque pero tenia la pequeña sospecha de que cuando aceptara alguna de las propuestas del vampiro por voluntad seria una especie de punto de inflexión para ella.

Salvatore rodó los ojos como si pidiera paciencia a un ser superior y a Elena no le cupo duda de que así fue, había estado hablando con Sthephan de su hermano y sabia que Damon no era una alma caritativa. Tampoco es que Sthephan lo fuera en su época pero el había cambiado y Damon....No.

-Tengo que esperar a Jeremy para comer. ¿O te crees que he estado cocinando por amor al arte?-como ya era habitual utilizo su tono de malas pulgas para hablar. Al contrario de lo que creía Damon no dijo nada, no discutió ni nada parecido, solo se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la pared de la cocina mirándola con esos grandes ojos azules poniéndola terriblemente nerviosa.-¿Que haces?-pregunto sin poder evitar acariciarse el pelo, maldijo por lo bajo ese pequeño tic que solo le salia cuando se ponía muy muy nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Damon se ensancho de forma maléfica y con un brillo en los ojos, se echo hacia adelante y dijo:

-Estoy esperando.

Como si se tratara de un brujo en vez de un vampiro, nada mas terminar la frase apareció en escena Jeremy como un huracán. Elena vio el cielo abierto, por fin podría librarse de ese plasta.

-Jeremy, estaba esperándote para ....

-No tengo hambre, hermanita. La comida que Damon llevo al insti me dejo lleno.- Si Elena hubiera sido un dibujo animado de seguro que se le habría caído la mandíbula hasta el suelo

-¿Co...Comida?-pregunto rezando porque no hablara de la cestita tipo Disney que puso delante de ella esta mañana.

-Sip, tenia panecitos recién echos...mmmm....Tío, ¿Donde los compras? Estaban buenísimos.- Jeremy paso por su lado y con un fuerte golpe en el brazo siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio dejándolos a los dos solos.

Elena se quedo completamente descolocada. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Jeremy..En serio....¿¿Jeremy??. ¿Acababa de hacerle un cumplido a Damon? Ignorando por completo al vampiro siguió a su hermano dispuesta a tener una bronca monumental con el como por ejemplo:

-¿Como se te ocurre comer algo que haya cocinado Damon?-siseo alucinada.

Jeremy se quito la camiseta y la miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Lo hizo Damon?...Joder, pues estaban de vicio..

-Eso da igual....Podría haberlos envenenado o algo peor.

Su hermano alzo las manos y la miro con cara rara.

-Para el carro, hermanita. Caroline estaba con nosotros, si hubieran estado envenenados nos lo habría dicho. Olfato vampirico ¿Recuerdas?- Ese razonamiento la dejo sin argumentos. La verdad era que, a pesar de haber luchado juntos, Caroline no soportaba a Damon.

-Oh...-Susurro sin saber que mas decir.- Y...¿Estaban buenos?.-pregunto con curiosidad.

El pequeño Gilbert no respondió, solo sonrió ampliamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena bajo las escaleras pesadamente, no sabia muy bien como debería de tomarse la nueva información que su hermano le había dado. Damon cocino para ella, porque aunque se lo hubieran terminado comiendo sus amigos, toda la cesta era para ella. Y lo peor, ¡¡no estaba envenenada¡¡ ¿Que se suponía que significaba eso?

Como si de una novela romántica se tratara Damon se materializo al pie de la escalera completamente vestido de negro y con su abrigo en la mano.

-Bueno...Jeremy ya ha comido, así que...¿Nos vamos, princesa?-no fue una pregunta, es mas ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder ya que alzo el abrigo para que Elena metiera los brazos, cosa que hizo de forma automática. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Porque era tan bueno? ¿Porque se comportaba así?

Esos pensamientos la atormentaron hasta que llego al bar donde trabajaba su ex, no fue hasta que lo vio que comprendió lo que Damon estaba haciendo. ¡¡Seria idiota¡¡ Ese estúpido iba a aprovechar que su hermano no estaba para conquistarla. Una furia incontrolable le sobrevino. ¿¿Es que no le entraba en esa cabeza dura??..

¡¡Ella estaba enamorada de Sthephan¡¡

Se paro en seco dispuesta a soltar todo tipo de improperios sin importarle el estar en un sitio publico cuando lo vio. Damon charlaba con la camarera de forma coqueta, rozando la punta de la nariz con la mejilla de la chica que sonreía de forma dulce. Elena no supo lo que le decía, solo que la chica parecía encantada. Los ojos se le pusieron como platos cuando vio como la joven le pasaba, disimuladamente, un papelito al vampiro que acepto con una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo.

¡¡Lo había aceptado¡¡ No podía creérselo. Vio alucinada como Damon se dirigía a ella con una amplia sonrisa y el pequeño papel en la mano. ¡¡Eso era¡¡ A lo mejor la chica le había escrito algo importante referente a lo de su hermano. Sabia que por los bares pasan muchas personas y los camareros oyen muchas cosas...Se felicito ante su razonamiento tan adulto.

-¿Que es lo que te ha dado?-Pregunto con demasiados malos modos.

Damon se paro ante ella y abriendo de esa forma tan característica los ojos le sonrió y le enseño el trozo de papel.

Era un numero de teléfono.

-La chica parecía muy interesada en mi.-susurro ofreciéndole galantemente asiento.

-Oh....¿Y vas a llamarla?-Elena se sentó sobre la silla manteniéndose rígida, no quería que viera que le afectaba la respuesta.

-Por supuesto.- Asintió con esa sonrisita de.....Grrrr....

-Oh...- Intento que no se le notara la decepción pero no tuvo éxito, durante todo este tiempo pensó que Damon seguía enamorado de ella y sin embargo el...-Pensé que aun sentías algo por mi.- Se golpeo mentalmente nada mas decirlo. ¿Como se le había ocurrido decir semejante cosa?

Un pequeño silencio solo roto por el murmullo típico de un bar se hospedo en la mesa de ambos. Damon la miraba de forma intensa, tanto que por un momento Elena se sintió desnuda ante el y ese simple pensamiento la hizo humedecerse.

Damon abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento apareció la camarera de antes con una cerveza y un refresco, Elena no pudo evitar molestarse cuando la chica prácticamente le ponía el escote en la cara al vampiro.

-Gracias, princesa.- Susurro las palabras de la misma forma que Elena creía que hablaría después del sexo. Eso la enfureció, pero no supo si fue por el descaro de la camarera, por como Damon parecía disfrutar de sus intenciones o simplemente de que utilizara el mote cariñoso por el que la llamaba con una autentica desconocida. Era a ella a la única que llamaba Princesa y....Elena se quedo muda ante semejante pensamiento, no podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando. ¡¡Estaba celosa¡¡

La joven Gilbert contemplo con los ojos abiertos como platos como la camarera se marchaba, contoneando las caderas de forma exagerada, y como Damon no apartaba la mirada de ella. No supo como reaccionar. De verdad, no sabia que hacer, estaba enamorada de Sthephan ¿Verdad?. Pero si estaba enamorada de el...¿¿Porque beso a Damon??

Quiso golpearse contra la mesa. ¿Desde cuando era tan complicado tener 17 años?.

-¿Estas bien, Princesa?

Los dientes le rechinaron al oír el cariñoso mote.

-¿Princesa?...¿Ahora soy princesa?-Ataco apoyando los codos en la mesa y disfrutando de la cara de desconcierto del vampiro.-Creí que "Ella" era la princesa.-gruño señalando con la mirada a la camarera. Damon abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo ya que Elena dejo que el enfado y la frustración de los últimos días la dominara y, sin importarle el estar en un bar rodeada de gente, se levanto de la silla dejando que esta arañara el suelo llamando la atención de todo el mundo.-Princesa.-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenia el vaso en la mano. Es mas ni siquiera recuerda haberle dado la orden a su brazo de estirarse. No, la verdad es que no recuerda nada de eso, solo que antes de darse cuenta el vampiro que tenia delante estaba bañado de pies a cabeza con el refresco de cola que supuestamente tenia que beberse.

-Elena ¿Que.....?- Mark apareció en escena con el rostro desencajado.

-No pasa nada.-Gruño Damon apartándose el flequillo mojado de la frente.-Elena ha estado sometida a mucho estrés últimamente.-Mark dio un paso atrás ante la mirada asesina del vampiro y Elena no pudo culparle, sabia perfectamente que seguía viva por que, en algún lugar oculto dentro de Damon, este seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

Su ex la miro con la compasión dibujada en los ojos, tuvo que morderse los labios para no ponerse a gritar.

Sin mediar palabra salio de allí sin mirar atrás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El aire frió le golpeo en el rostro provocandole una mueca. Sino fuera por lo enfadada que estaba habría vuelto a dentro para coger su abrigo, pero el orgullo le pudo. Tenia que reconocer que Damon tenia razón, todo aquello le estaba superando, tanto la muerte de su tía, como lo de Klaus y la desaparición de Sthephan. Todo estaba cambiando muy deprisa. Tanto que no podía digerirlo. Y encima ese estúpido vampiro le da por confundirla con su extraña forma de actuar. En un minuto es el chico atento y adorable del que todas las chicas se enamoran que te lleva la comida al instituto y al siguiente se comporta como el cabron del instituto que te dice lo que quieres oír hasta que consigue de ti lo que quiere.

Pues no. Damon Salvatore no iba a conseguir nada de Elena Gilbert. Pero nada de nada. Demasiado que ya había conseguido un beso. Si no se acordaba era culpa de el, no suya.

Sus tacones resonaron con fuerza por las desiertas calles de Mistic Falls; en otras circunstancias estaría asustada pero ya estaba harta de todo. Hombres lobo, vampiros, replicas. Antes, cuando salia por la noche le aterrorizaba que un ladrón pudiera atracarla, si eso le pasara ahora de seguro que se echaba a reír. Entro en un callejón oscuro con ese estupido pensamiento que le arranco una sonrisa. Estaba a mitad del mismo cuando algo se interpuso en su camino. Le costo unos segundos ver quien era.

-¿¿Quieres dejarme en paz??-espeto

Damon la miro con los ojos negros y una mueca de lo mas siniestra en el rostro. Elena estaría aterrorizada sino fuera por el pelo mojado y el olor a coca cola que desprendía.

-No.-gruño como si fuera un perro.

-¡¡¿Que quieres de mi, Damon?¡¡-Chillo con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba un paso hacia adelante; encarandolo -Soy una simple humana, no tengo poderes, no tengo nada.

-Eso lo se.-el mismo gruñido, solo que esta vez Elena pudo ver el atisbo de los filosos dientes brillar en la oscuridad. Se le veía tan pero tan peligroso.

-¿¿Lo sabes?? ¿¿Lo sabes??- la joven dio un amenazante paso hacia el y casi rozando la histeria le dio una sonora bofetada. Damon no se movió y eso la encolerizo aun mas- Entonces ¿Porque no me atacas? ¿Porque no me matas?- Le dio otra sonora bofetada.- Solo soy una cria de 17 años y he conseguido que tu hermano desaparezca, que mi tia muriera y que mis amigos me teman...

-Elena.- los ojos del vampiro fueron tiñiendo poco a poco de azul pero sin llegar a alcanzar su color humano.

 

-¡No¡ Nada de Elena.- chillo ella abofeteandolo de nuevo.- Te conozco, Damon Salvatore, se que personas que han echo cosas menos humillantes que las que yo te he echo en el bar han muerto. Sin embargo yo sigo viva. ¿Porque?..- chillo golpeándole el pecho con sus puños.-¿Porque todos los que están a mi alrededor mueren menos yo?- pregunto sintiendo como los ojos se le inundaban en lagrimas mientras golpeaba con mas fuerza el pecho del vampiro.

Dio tres fuertes puñetazos en el duro pecho del mayor de los hermanos pero no pudo dar un cuarto ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en sus muñecas. El llanto se le corto de seguida al ver como Damon le había agarrado de las muñecas y la inmovilizaba mirándola a los ojos con sus ojos bailando peligrosamente entre el negro sobrenatural y el precioso azul por el que ella los conocía. El rictus del vampiro era serio y amenazante, tanto que por un momento la mayor de los Gilbert pensó que le daría miedo al mismísimo diablo.

-Escuchame pequeña estúpida y escuchame bien porque no pienso repetírtelo.- gruño zarandeándola con un poco de fuerza, tanto como para hacerle daño en las muñecas y convertir su llanto en pequeños hipidos.- ¿Porque la gente que amas muere a tu alrededor? No lo se. Forma parte del ciclo de la vida y toda esa mierda. Y tienes razón. Por cosas menores que tirarme un refresco en medio de un bar he matado pero a ti no, Elena, a ti no.-Esa ultima parte la susurro de tal forma que por un momento pensó que, si Damon hubiera tenido alma, se la habría estado desnudando en ese momento.

El corazón de Elena dio un respingo ante el ultimo comentario y multiplico su ritmo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Porque?...¿Porque a mi no?-pregunto tragando saliva y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Estaba tan cerca del vampiro que podía oler la coca cola con la que le había bañado hacia escasos minutos. Una pena que no tuviera aliento porque estaba segura que, de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, podía haberlo sentido contra el rostro.

Damon la miro suavizando los ojos y esta vez Elena pudo disfrutar de esos grandes ojos azules. No recordaba que lo fueran tanto. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro. Repitió la operación varias veces haciendo que una diminuta sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la adolescente que habia dejado sin habla al sardónico Damon Salvatore.

Un escalofrió cálido le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio como el vampiro bajaba la mirada y sonreía dulcemente para si mismo, como si se hubiera dado por vencido ante algo contra lo que hubiera estado luchando. Medio segundo despues la miro intensamente y respondió:

-Tu sabes porque.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo...ni un comentario? T_T

CAPITULO 4

 

[I] Tu sabes porque.[/I] 

Esa maldita frase se repetía en la mente de Elena desde aquella noche en el callejón. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche. Quince días en los que Damon pudo besarla y no lo hizo; en los que Damon aparecía por casa como si fuera suya y hacia lo que le daba la gana. Desde cocinar hasta mover los muebles para "reestructurar" la casa.

Era raro. 

Sabia que tenia que haber algo. El mayor de los Salvatore no daba algo por nada. Se preguntaba cuando exigiría su pago y peor aun, ¿Que le pediría?

Seguramente nada bueno. 

Su joven mente viajo (otra vez) a aquel sucio y oscuro callejón, al aliento del vampiro con olor a coca cola; desde ese día no había vuelto a mirar el negro refresco del mismo modo. Sus fuertes manos rodeandole el cuerpo, los ojos azules adornados con un sentimiento que no se atrevía a identificar...De verdad, de verdad que pensó que iba a besarla...Es mas, DESEABA que la besara. Pero Damon solo suspiro al ver que ella permanecía en silencio y poco a poco fue deslizando las manos por sus brazos y alejándose de ella. 

[I]Te acompaño a casa. [/I] 

Le susurro y fue la primera vez que escucho la derrota tiñendo su voz. 

Se odio a si misma por ello. 

Pensó que no lo volvería a ver pero, para su sorpresa, a la noche siguiente lo encontró charlando con Jeremy sobre como había cambiado la forma de divertirse. Antes cuando era vampiro a una chica se le cortejaba, ahora se le pide el MSN o el numero de móvil y a la media hora ya estabas entre sus piernas.

¿Seria eso lo que Damon estaba intentando hacer?

¿Cortejarla?.

Cuando estaba al borde de la muerte le dijo que no lo había conocido cuando era humano; que le hubiera gustado. ¿Tal vez se lo estaba enseñando?

-No pienses tanto, princesa. Esta empezando a salir humo de esa pequeña, preciosa y hueca cabecita.

Damon paso por su lado dándole un pequeño toque en la frente y siguió su camino con unas tablas en la mano. Eso la enfureció. La trataba como si fuera una criá y encima una criá tonta. ¡¡Ella no tenia la cabeza hueca¡¡

Lo siguió con un buen cabreo subiéndole por el estomago. No le sorprendió encontrarlo en el sótano. 

-Como la rata que eres. En la oscuridad- Se sintió bien al decirlo, al menos hasta que vio lo que estaba haciendo.-¿Que estas haciendo?

Damon tiro las maderas al suelo haciendo que Elena diera un respingo en el sitio. 

-¿Tu que crees?-pregunto todo sardónico

-No se....¿Hacer realidad tu profesión frustrada?-La joven Gilbert tuvo que morderse la lengua por dentro para no sonreír. Últimamente le encantaba la tónica que llevaban. Tirándose dardos envenenados durante diez minutos para luego ella irse echa una furia hacia la cocina y, sin darse cuenta, preparar un poco de sangre que Damon se tomaría sin decir nada de nada. 

Era una bonita forma de hacer las paces.

Y lo peor es que...¡¡Le encantaba¡¡

-¿Un vampiro siendo carpintero?...Veo que no me equivocaba al llamarte cabeza hueca.-Elena iba a responder pero las palabras se le quedaron atrancadas en la garganta al ver como el ser sobrenatural empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa para, medio segundo después quitársela y dejarla descansar en un clavo en la pared.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Que estas haciendo???¡¡¡-El tono de voz fue tan agudo que hasta Damon hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Baja los decibelios, guapa. Oído extra sensible aquí. ¿Recuerdas?-susurro señalándose las orejas con el dedo indice.

Y claro como no era de extrañar eso enfureció aun mas a Elena que estaba a punto de marcharse dando fuertes pisadas en la escalera. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a hacerlo pero su cuerpo no respondió, solo se quedo clavado en el sitio viendo aquella tersa y blanca piel. La diminuta bombilla del sótano iluminaba a Damon de tal forma que parecía aun mas peligroso. Medio rostro en la penumbra de tal manera que sus ojos brillaban con un azul del color del mar embravecido; las sombras se resbalaban por sus hombros como si unas femeninas manos se resistieran a dejarlo ir; era sin duda el pecado echo hombre...O vampiro o...Bueno...No sabia como explicarlo.

El caso era que eso la molestaba mas que todas sus broncas. Damon Salvatore se le estaba metiendo dentro y ella lo estaba disfrutando ya que, puede que Sthephan fuera integro y todas esas cosas pero Damon....El la encendía. Y se sentía terrible mal, pero no porque sintiera que le era infiel a Sthepahn. 

-¡¡Idiota¡¡-gruño

Y al igual que la ultima vez en el bar, Elena no se dio ni cuenta de lo que hacia. Para ella, estaba de pie en la escalera lanzandole miradas asesinas al vampiro y al segundo siguiente le estaba lanzando la zapatilla derecha a la cara. Esta vez el vampiro hizo gala de su rapidez y la esquivo ladeando un poco el cuerpo, haciendo que las sombras en forma de manos acariciaran todo su torso desnudo. 

-¿Pero que...?

No espero a que terminara la frase. Elena Gilbert subía completamente encolerizada la escalera sintiendo la madera debajo de su desnuda planta.  
Y tal y como la otra vez en el bar no llego muy lejos. Damon la alcanzo en la cocina. Sintió los rígidos dedos cerrarse sobre sus brazos y como este la giraba. Grito con fuerza mientras se revolvía, pero fue inútil. El vampiro era muy fuerte y la domino con facilidad. Tanto que antes de darse cuenta estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina con el hermano de su novio entre las piernas, los dos mirándose fijamente y con la respiración acelerada. 

[I]Dios, si...Por favor, si. [/I] 

Susurro una parte oculta dentro de la mente de la joven que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cerrar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. 

-Elena.- La muchacha cerro los ojos y disfruto de como su nombre se deslizaba de los labios del vampiro, Damon le apartaba el pelo de la cara mientras olisqueaba el aire, percatándose del olor de su excitación. 

Tenia que decir algo..Algo en plan: Soy la novia de tu hermano, no podemos hacer esto. Pero la verdad era que cada dia que pasaba se sentía menos pareja del menor de los Salvatore.

Una eternidad pareció pasar en la que ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio. Y entonces, como si de una telenovela mala se tratara, el timbre sonó haciendo que el momento y lo que quiera que fuera a pasar se esfumara como agua entre los dedos.

-Voy abajo..-Gruño Damon sin apartar la mirada.

-Vale.-Tartamudeo de tal forma que le hizo sentirse estúpida.

Elena vio como se alejaba, sintiendo todavía el contacto frió de las manos sobrenaturales contra sus brazos; cualquiera se hubiera estremecido. Ella, no.

Poniendo las manos en donde antes las tenia el vampiro, en un vano intento de retener la sensación que le provocaron; se dirigió a la puerta. El pensamiento de que tal vez esta vez si fuera Sthephan brillo débilmente en su cabeza. Pero fue demasiado efímero. 

La puerta le revelo a una mujer obesa, del color del ébano, el cabello recogido en un estricto moño y una mirada de lo mas severa.

-¿Buenos días?-pregunto Elena con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quien era esa mujer y que quería?

-Sra Gilbert.-No pregunto afirmo.

-¿Si?-No supo porque pero esa mujer la ponía terriblemente nerviosa.-¿Quien es usted?.

-Africa Stilson.-Se presento bajando la mirada y ojeando unos papeles que llevaba en el brazo.-Pero usted puede llamarme Sra Stilson. 

-Ah...Vale...-Sinceramente, no sabia que otra cosa podía decir.-Y...¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Usted a mi no, Sra Gilbert.-soltó seca la Sra Stilson volviendo a poner en orden sus papeles.- Y soy yo la que va a ayudarle.- Elena tuvo que reprimir un gruñido ante esas palabras. Últimamente todo el mundo venia a ayudarla y el resultado siempre era el mismo: Alguien moría.

-¿Ah...Si?.-Se obligo a preguntar de forma inocente.

-Sip. Soy de Asuntos Sociales. Vengo para cerciorarme de si usted y su hermano pueden valerse por si mismos o tiene que hacerse cargo el estado. 

 

CONTINUARA


	5. Como si eso fuera a pararme

CAPITULO 5

 

A Elena se le cayo el mundo a los pies cuando oyó esas palabras. Asuntos sociales. Pero...¿¿Como era posible que hicieran acto de presencia tan pronto??. Sabia perfectamente que tarde o temprano aparecerian, pero sinceramente, esperaba que fuera tarde. Mucho mas tarde. No estaba preparada para mantener este tipo de conversación. No al menos ahora.

-Perdone, Sra Stilson pero me temo que no es buen momento para.....

El fuerte ruido de unos martillazos le interrumpió haciendo que la asistente la mirar interrogante.

-¿Esta haciendo reformas, Sra Gilbert?- Antes siquiera de poder responder, la Sra Stilson entraba en la casa sin ser invitada.

-¡¡Oiga¡¡- Elena la siguió con el corazón en la boca. ¿Como reaccionaria esa mujer tan estirada al ver al erótico y caliente Damon Salvatore dándole martillazos a una tabla de madera como si fuera el actor de una peli porno?.

Pues como iba a reaccionar, mal muy mal. Elena ya podía verse durmiendo esa misma noche en una casa de acogida.

Africa Stilson siguió el ruido que se multiplico en cuanto abrió la puerta del sótano. Tal y como esperaba la mayor de los Gilbert se encontró con un Damon desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-Vaya, no esperaba esto de usted, señorita.- A pesar del ruido Elena oyo alto y claro el tono gelido de la asistente que empezó a escribir sobre lo que ella suponia era su expediente.

-Vera, puedo explicárselo.-Aunque no sabia como....¿Que podría decirle?. ¿Que Damon era un vampiro antiguisimo y que estaba fabricando estacas para defenderla de posibles atacantes?. Si decía eso fijo que terminaba durmiendo en psiquiátrico y no en un reformatorio.

No supo cual de las dos opciones era peor.

Damon dejo de golpear en ese justo momento y miro hacia ambas con una ceja arqueada, haciendo si era posible que Elena contuviera aun mas el aliento. Damon era un vampiro sanguinario...¿Como reaccionaria al ver el comportamiento despotrico de la asistente?. Dios ¡¡Ojala no la matara¡¡ Si lo hiciera sus problemas se verían triplicados.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?-gruño sin soltar el martillo.

-Sr Salvatore....- Elena hablo con tono respetuoso para hacerle entender que tenia que comportarse, cosa que Damon pareció entender a la perfección.-Esta es la Sra Stilson, de Asuntos Sociales.

Si Damon se sorprendió no se le noto.

-Buenos dias, Sra Stilson.-saludo destilando galantería.

La mujer de ébano ni se inmuto, a pesar de que cualquier otra se habría derretido en el sitio ante semejante tono. Al menos Elena se derretiría si hubiera dicho Sra Gilbert.

-Y ¿Usted es...?

-Damon Salvatore.-Se presento escueto pero formal.

-¿Y que esta haciendo?.- El tono con el que hablaba le resultaba desagradable hasta Elena, no quería pensar como le estaría sentando a Damon.

-Y yo que pensaba que era evidente.- ironizo el vampiro abriendo los brazos para que miraran en derredor.- Estoy haciendo reformas.

-¿Y tiene que hacerlo sin camisa?-pura maldad en la voz.

Elena rezo a todo lo que conocía para que Damon no saltara y le desgarrara la garganta a la mujer. Aunque si lo hiciera no podría reprocharle nada. Era ella y tenia ganas de estrangularla.

El vampiro se llevo la mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa y se acaricio el mento con un pulgar de forma teatral mientras miraba al techo.

-Déjeme pensar....Estoy en un sótano donde nadie me ve, trabajando con maderas, disolventes y centenares de cosas que pueden mancharme la ropa. Pues sip, la verdad es que prefiero hacer todo eso sin camisa.

La joven Gilbert quiso lanzar el puño en alto a modo de victoria, antes odiaba la mordacidad de Damon pero últimamente le encantaba, sobre todo cuando era para patear a una mujer como esa.

-¿Y un hombre tan rico como usted no se puede permitir el utilizar una camiseta vieja o un mono de trabajo para trabajar y tiene que quedarse medio desnudo en una casa donde hay una chica menor, la cual a perdido a su tia recientemente?

La muchacha se quedo muda ante esa pregunta. Tal y como lo habia expuesto parecía que Damon estaba haciendo lo que hacia para obtener sus favores sexuales o algo peor.

-¡¡Oiga¡¡.- Elena no pudo callarse al sentirse ultrajada.- El Sr Salvatore ha sido un buen apoyo para mi y no ha pedido nada a cambio.

-De momento.-corto mordaz.

Fue la primera vez que Elena quiso abofetear a una mujer mayor. Le pico la mano para hacerlo y juraría que no lo hizo porque el vampiro se metió entre ambas.

-Sra Stilson....Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. ¿Que le parece si vuelve a su despacho y se olvida de todo?

La adolescente tuvo que morderse una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Damon estaba utilizando sus poderes vampiricos para hipnotizar a la asistente social. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de que el vampiro tuviera tan pocos escrúpulos.

Ya creía que todo estaba solucionado cuando la mujer respiro hondo, dilatando las aletas de la nariz y con tono molesto siseo:

-¿Esta amenazándome, Sr Salvatore?.

Eso los sorprendió a ambos. ¿¿Era inmune a la hipnosis?? O pero aun....

Verbena.

La especia se ilumino como luces de neon dentro de su mente. Esa era la única forma de que alguien pudiera resistirse a una orden directa.

-No.- Soltó seco el vampiro recomponiéndose sin problema.- Solo le decia que deberíamos de empezar otra vez.- Elena tuvo que reconocer que Damon tenia una agudeza mental digna del mejor político.- Usted esta aquí para juzgar la situación de Elena, yo estoy aquí para ayudarla. Creo que ambos queremos lo mismo.

-Si, ayudarla sin camisa.- chasqueo la lengua mientras volvia a escribir algo en esa carpeta que Elena estaba empezando a odiar.

-Esta sacando cosas donde no las hay. Y si sigue por ese camino de difamación me veré obligado a ir a ver a su jefe.- Eso no parecio sorprender a la mujer que parecía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de amenazas.- Con mi bufete de abogados.

El brillo de la incertidumbre y Elena juraría que un poco de miedo, asomo en los ojos de la mujer de ébano que opto por una retirada estratégica.

-Muy bien. Usted y la Sra Gilbert, vendrán a verme el lunes de la semana que viene para ver como podemos solucionar su situación. Sin abogados.

Damon sonrió de esa forma chulesca que le caracterizaba y con una inclinación de cabeza asintió.

-Allí estaremos, Sra Stilson. Ahora si me disculpa voy a seguir con las reformas.

Y como si Elena no existiera ambos siguieron con sus cosas. Africa se marcho sin mirar atrás y Damon bajo y empezó a amontonar la madera. La muchacha se quedo en medio de la escalera sin saber muy bien que hacer. Acompañar a la asistente....Quedarse allí con Damon....Subir a su cuarto y ponerse a gritar.

El vampiro decidió por ella cuando la puerta de entrada se cerro con un sonoro portazo.

-¡¡Mierda¡¡-gruño tirando las maderas al suelo y pateando el suelo. Elena dio un salto en el sitio

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No lo se. Sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero pensé que seria mas tarde.-Gruño como un animal. Elena pudo ver como Damon apretaba los puños y, a pesar de no necesitarlo, respiraba con rapidez. Era la viva imagen del enfado. La joven se sintió terriblemente culpable al excitarse nada mas verlo allí, quieto, luchando contra su naturaleza que le gritaba que saliera corriendo detrás de esa estúpida mujer, le abriera la garganta con las uñas y se bañara en el espeso liquido rojo hasta que este dejara de manar de la herida. Damon estaba cambiando. Estaba cambiando por ella. Y maldita fuera su estampa, no sabia como digerir eso.

-¿Damon?. -volvió a susurrar de forma tan baja que ni siquiera ella se oyó. Pero él si, él la oyó alto y claro.

-¿Que?- la voz impregnada en cólera.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de sangre?- pregunto de forma inocente, como sabia que le gustaba.- Ya sabes que me encanta verte beber sangre en mi taza de Bob Esponja. -pico con un gesto de lo mas inocente.

El vampiro la miro con los ojos como platos, olvidando momentáneamente su malestar. Elena vio con satisfacción como la sonrisa picara volvía a su rostro.

-No vayas por terrenos peligrosos, princesa, que puedo terminar bebiendo de tu cuello.

Elena soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario tan Damon y sacandole un dedo de forma despectiva. El vampiro no tardo en reaccionar tal y como esperaba, con un rugido sobrenatural que, al contrario de aterrorizarla, la hizo gritar pero de pura diversión.

Fue la primera vez en 140 años que Damon persiguió a una humana convertido en vampiro que no le temía y, aunque en un principio creyó imposible, le gusto el cambio. Le gusto terriblemente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿¿Y no hiciste nada??-Jeremy estaba de los nervios. Nada mas llegar a casa se encontró con su hermana y Damon en la cocina lanzándose dardos envenenados dignos de los mejores enemigos. Sin embargo los dos lucían una sonrisa de lo mas divertida, como si estuvieran contándose chistes en vez de insultándose. El caso fue que le gusto ver a su hermana asi. Sthephan le gustaba mas, era un buen chico (o vampiro) y trataba muy bien a Elena, a parte de que la quería. Pero Damon....Damon conseguía hacer que Elena brillara y en cuestión de amor me temo que el mayor de los Salvatore ganaba a su hermano, ya que Sthephan estaría enamorado hasta la médula de su hermana, pero Damon lo estaba como un autentico burro; tanto que hasta decidió cambiar por ella.

El problema fue que la sensación no le duro mucho ya que nada mas verle a ambos se le cambio el semblante. Sabia que algo iba mal en cuanto Elena dijo el famoso: Tenemos que hablar que ningún hombre quiere escuchar. Pero no pensó que fuera tanto.

-¿Y que querias que hiciera?...¿Que la matara en el sótano?

-¡¡Damon¡¡-Reprendió Elena

-No habría sido mala idea.

-¡¡JEREMY¡¡-Esta vez Elena grito sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oir.

-¿Que?...Si lo hubiera echo ahora no tendríamos este problema.

-Me temo que si lo hubiera echo tendríamos MAS problemas.- informo Damon haciendo el símbolo de comillas en la palabra mas.- Imaginate la que se hubiera liado si mato a un funcionario publico que la ultima dirección conocida era esta.

Jeremy quiso maldecir por el razonamiento completamente cierto del vampiro. Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente jodidas tanto por parte de Elena como por la suya. No sabia que mierda le había echo Bonnie, pero no tuvo que ser bueno para que ahora viera a Vicky y Ana en todas partes. Ojala no fuera el único en verla. Ojala pudiera decirle a su hermana: Por cierto, Elena, que sepas que no somos tres en esta habitación, sino cuatro. Vicky esta aquí.

Pero la verdad era que su hermana tenia suficientes problemas como para encima tener que lidiar con sus fantasmas (nunca mejor dicho).

-Tienes razón.-Concedió evitando mirar como su ex lo miraba de forma acusadora. No sabia a quien prefería, si a ella o a la vampiro. El caso era que ambas mujeres se turnaban para torturarlo ¡¡Como si el tuviera la culpa de que Bonnie lo resucitara¡¡-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?

Damon resoplo hastiado.

-¿Es que no sabéis preguntar otra cosa?-gruño descruzando los brazos y dirigiéndose a la salida. No les dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que antes de abrir la boca el vampiro se coloco su chaqueta de cuero y se giro con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.- Vosotros os vais a quedar aquí, vais a estudiar y a vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. Y vais a dejar que el Tito Damon solucione todo.-Dicho esto abrió la puerta y dejo que la noche lo engullera.

 

-Lo del Tito Damon me ha puesto los pelos de punta.- comento Elena sacudiendo el cuerpo.

-Si...Y a mi.- mintió el menor de los Gilbert. Lo que en realidad le ponía los pelos de punta era Vicky y como no parecía tener interés en nada mas que no fuera el. Dios...¿Que iba a hacer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo observo todo a través de la ventana y mentiría si decía que le daba pena. Todo el cuerpo le pedía colarse en esa casas y destrozar aquellos jóvenes y blandos cuerpos, beber su sangre; tal vez jugar un poco. Ver cuanto tiempo podría aguantar el pequeño Jeremy sin desmayarse mientras el le drenaba lentamente. Gozar de Elena y su dulce cuerpo hasta que cayera desfallecida para volver a empezar otra vez solo que de una forma mas perversa.

Si, desde luego seria toda una fiesta. Y estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría.

Pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora también lo estaba disfrutando.

Hace muchos años que era vampiro. Y había descubierto que no todo era una fiesta de vísceras y sangre.

Había veces que era bueno esperar.

Como cuando cocinas algo a fuego lento y sabe el doble de bueno. Pues, algunas ocasiones, la caza era igual. Hacer que las victimas se desesperen tanto que supliquen porque las maten.

Y con los Gilbert le apetecía esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos los instintos de Damon gritaban una cosa:

 

Matar

 

Quería encontrar a esa África y destriparla, disfrutar de como el miedo se dibujaba en su rostro cuando hundiera las garras en su blanda piel y apretar hasta que el brillo de sus ojos se extinguiera por completo. Pero, por mucho que le doliera, no podía hacerlo. Ya tenia muchos problemas encima como para añadirse el asesinar a una asistente social. Así que tendría que tomar otro tipo de medidas. Un poco mas aburridas y largas, pero sin duda efectivas.

Ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer; como por ejemplo rastrear al vampiro que imitaba a su hermano, o eso esperaba porque por momentos estaba mas seguro de que no era un imitador. Sino que el mismo Sthephan era el que montaba aquellas carnicerías.

Lo sospecho en la segunda carnicería que inspecciono. Demasiados pequeños detalles idénticos. Detalles que ningún consejo o humano pudo recopilar; detalles que solo los hermanos Salvatore conocían. Ademas, estaba el diminuto detalle del pañuelo. Ese jodido pañuelo con las letras SD bordadas. Sabia perfectamente de quien era ese pañuelo pero se negaba con todo su corazón a creerlo. Aun así no podía dejar de recordar lo sádico que podía llegar a ser su hermano cuando dejaba que la sed de sangre le dominara. Sthephan siempre decía que él, Damon, era el asesino de la familia pero era una completa falacia. El autentico psicópata era él. Puede que Damon disfrutara matando, pero solo hacia eso: Matar y alimentarse, puede que jugara un poco al corre, corre que te pillo. Pero nada mas.

¿Sthephan?; Sthephan las llevaba al borde, las empujaba tanto que conseguía que hasta al mismísimo Damon le dieran pena y en mas de una ocasión acabara con su sufrimiento. A el no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos. Mama Salvatore le enseño desde pequeño que no había que jugar con la comida.

Por eso se pasaba todo el tiempo dentro de la casa de los Gilbert. Elena creía que era porque quería remodelar la casa y en cierta manera era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no por estética.

Mas bien todo lo contrario.

Conocía perfectamente los puntos débiles de su hermano y sabia que tarde o temprano atacaría a Elena en su propia casa, en el lugar donde se sintiera mas segura para que estuviera aterrorizada en cualquier sitio. Para que no tuviera nada de paz.

De ahí lo de las maderas. No solo estaba haciendo estacas, sino que estaba construyendo también poleas y otras cosas mas para colocarlas de forma estratégica detras de los muebles. Así si Sthephan los atacaba, Elena y Jeremy tendrían para defenderse, pero no le diría nada a la joven Gilbert, no al menos hasta terminar con todo y ver si se equivocaba en lo referente a sus sospechas. Y ¡¡Dios¡¡ Esperaba equivocarse. No quería luchar con su hermano. Puede que fuera un idiota sentimental, pero era su hermano. Ademas, no quería estar solo el resto de la eternidad.

Damon gruño al darse cuenta de que al final Sthephan no era el sentimental de los dos, sino el mismo. Sthephan había seguido con su vida mientras que el solo había podido seguirle para fastidiarle.

Joder...¿De verdad era tan patético como parecía?

 

Soltó un taco a la vez que pateaba la puerta del almacén al que le habían llevado las nuevas pistas que había recopilado y como la ultima vez el fuerte olor a carne putrefacta y sangre seca le golpeo la nariz haciendo que la arrugara en un gesto de desagrado.

Sip, sin duda quien quiera que fuera el que hacia eso se lo estaba pasando muy muy bien. Damon avanzo por todo el lugar, intentando por todos los medios no pisar nada sin ningún éxito mientras volvía a cavilar sobre cuanto había cambiado su vida desde que llego a Mistyc Falls. Elena, Sthephan, Klaus, Jeremy, el consejo y ahora los seguros sociales.

-¿Donde han quedado los buenos tiempos en los que solo bebía sangre?. -Susurro a la nada.

-En Nueva York.- respondió una voz que le heló su inexistente alma.

Damon giro sobre sus talones, barriendo la estancia con la mirada, con los puños en alto y enseñando los dientes.

No vio nada.

No al menos a ras de suelo porque...¡¡El piso de arriba¡¡¡ Alli había movimiento y juraría....Juraría.

-¡¡Mierda.¡¡ -No podía verlo bien, se movía demasiado rápido. Era un vampiro pero no podía identificar el olor por culpa de la masacre que lo rodeaba. -¡Detente¡-Ordeno sintiendo como las venas se le marcaban en el cuello.

 

Fuera quien fuese no le hizo caso.

-Como si eso fuera a pararme.- gruño viendo como el desconocido saltaba por la ventana y empezaba a correr. No tardo en perseguirle

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Los edificios pasaban tan rápido que apenas podía verlos. El viento le movía el cabello y las piernas empezaron a dolerle debido a la velocidad que utilizaba para perseguir a ese maldito vampiro. ¿Se podía saber cuanta sangre había consumido?. La respuesta brillo en su mente nada mas terminar la pregunta.

 

Demasiada.

A los vampiros le pasaba lo mismo que a los humanos cuando consumían demasiada cocaína: No sienten dolor, ni pena, ni nada. Solo piensan en la ultima dosis y, mientras le dura el efecto, son ....Invencibles.

Y, por como saltaba por encima de los muros, podía asegurar que ese vampiro se habia puesto hasta las cejas de sangre humana. Es mas parecía que, en algunas ocasiones, hacia un alto en el camino para que no le perdiera.

Damon sintió como una mueca se le dibujaba en el rostro. Si eso era cierto estaba en serios problemas. Hacia bastantes meses que no se alimentaba como era debido. Sip, tomaba su dosis diaria de sangre y todo ese rollo; pero no era lo suficiente para enfrentarse a un vampiro con semejantes características. En su fuero interno rezo para no alcanzarlo porque sabia que iba a darle la paliza de su vida como lo hiciera. Ese pensamiento le hizo rechinar los dientes. Damon salvatore seria muchas cosas pero no un cobarde.

Giro la esquina con esos pensamientos aprentandose en su cabeza cuando lo vio. El vampiro. Alli parado, justo en medio de la calle, delante de el. Esperándolo.

Genial.

Paro en seco ante la sorpresa de verlo trastabillando en el proceso. Y se quedo observándolo con algo de miedo que no demostró. Iba vestido completamente de negro, algo nada nuevo en un vampiro, una sudadera con capucha escondía su rostro y no es que las sombras que reinaban en la calle le ayudaran a esclarecer la identidad del asesino. Olisqueo el aire en un vano intento de identificarlo pero solo olio sangre. Eso lo hizo enfurecer. Por culpa de vampiros psicopatías como ese su raza había sido perseguida, y masacrada, durante el principio de los tiempos.

-¿Ya te has cansado de correr?- pregunto todo chulería. Si Damon hubiera estado vivo hubiera resoplado debido a la gran carrera a la que se había acontecido, pero como no lo estaba no tuvo que recuperar el aliento. Solo movió los hombros en un claro movimiento de relajar los músculos. Y así de paso disimular lo nervioso que estaba.

Ese gesto le hizo gracia al desconocido que dejo escapar una risa gutural que le helo la sangre. Damon pudo distinguir la blanca dentadura a través de la negra oscuridad.

-¿Porque haces esto?-pregunto intentando sonsacar algo, a pesar de saber que no iba a tener éxito.

El filo de unas garras brillo en la oscuridad y el sonido del aire al rasgarse reinaron en el callejón. Damon se aparto justo a tiempo. Un fino dolor agudo le atravesó la mejilla y casi al instante sintió como la tibia sangre le resbalaba por la cara.

-Vaya...Veo que tienes ganas de pelea, ¿Eh?- sabia que no podría ganarle a menos que se dopara de la misma manera que ese bastardo lo había echo, así que lo mejor seria enfadarlo. Era un plan arriesgado pero como bien le había dicho hacia cien años su padre, era tan molesto que conseguía sacar de quicio hasta al cura del pueblo. Asi que eso haría, sacar de quicio a un asesino que podria reventarlo a puñetazos con la esperanza de que cometiera errores y así poder ganarle

 

¿Quien dijo que Damon Salvatore no era listo?

Rió amargamente ante ese pensamiento que de seguro le llevaría a la tumba.

.-¿Que?....¿Lo de masacrar mujeres es por un trauma referente a tu tamaño?.-Pico mirando entre las piernas del vampiro que gruño de advertencia- ¡Ja¡...Tranquilo, Pichulin, ¿No sabes que el tamaño no importa?- Pregunto mientras se agachaba para evitar que unas garras le arrancaran la cabeza.

Esa pelea no le estaba gustando nada. No por las circunstancias ni por la superfuerza de su contrincante, sino porque sentía que ambos se estaban conteniendo. Damon sabia porque lo hacia, aparte de evitar que quería salir vivo de alli, también quería comprobar que tipo de luchador era el vampiro que tenia delante. Pero aquello parecía mas una riña de niños pequeños, en donde el mas indefenso de los dos se dedica a insultar al mas fuerte mientras este ultimo solo le da empujones.

No, decididamente no le gustaba nada. Y eso hizo que cometiera su primer error.

Con la tensión de ese ultimo medio mes, cerro el puño y golpeo el rostro del vampiro con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un golpe brutal. Oyó y sintió como la mandíbula del asesino se quebraba bajo sus nudillos. Le sentó genial el poder descargar toda la tensión en ese solo puñetazo. Casi pudo imaginarse al asesino tirado en el suelo, con toda la boca llena de sangre y trozos de sangre, mirándolo con el miedo dibujado en los ojos. Fue una especie de victoria.

Pero duro poco.

Ya que el vampiro no cayo al suelo. Es mas ni siquiera se tambaleo. Solo giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario donde le había golpeado; por lo demás no se había movido ni un ápice. Damon pudo ver, completamente asombrado, como el asesino se llevaba la mano a la quijada rota; era una mano aristocrática, blanca y casi afeminada. Dio un respingo al oír el seco ruido de los huesos de la mandíbula al volver a colocársela en su sitio.

-No puede ser. Ningun vampiro normal puede curarse tan rápido. - susurro olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba aconteciendo y perdiendo la pose de combate que, hasta hacia escasos segundos, tenia. Y ese fue su segundo y fatal error

-Yo ya no soy normal, Damon.- gruño el asesino cerrando la mano sobre el cuello del vampiro que se vio sorprendido ante el fugaz ataque.- Y tu vas a desear no haber echo eso.- siseo

La noche los engullo a ambos en aquel oscuro callejón. Un callejón en el que el silencio solo se vio roto por el sonido de los huesos al romperse y la sangre al caer al suelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy intentaba por todos los medios no mirar hacia Vicky y prestar atención a Bonnie pero le era completamente imposible. ¿Como podía concentrarse en la preciosa bruja de ébano cuando su ex lo estaba mirando con esos ojos de asesina?

-¿De verdad estas bien?- El menor de los Gilbert encajo la mandíbula nada mas oír esa pregunta. Nada mas llegar Bonnie no había dejado de preguntarle como estaba y si sentía algo raro. Llevaba media hora sometido al tercer grado y ya estaba empezando a cansarse. La verdad era que ardía en deseos de poder decirle a su chica que físicamente se encontraba estupendamente pero que psicologicamente la cosa distaba bastante. Pero...Después de lo que tuvo que sufrir la pobre para resucitarle...¿Como decirle que había echo algo mal y no solo lo trajo a el, sino que a Ana y a Vicky?. No, decididamente no podría, tendría que sacarse las castañas del fuego el solo.

-Si. Estoy perfectamente.- Hasta a el le sonó falso

La joven negra pareció tragarse, de momento, su declaración y cambiando por completo de tema pregunto:

-Bueno...¿Y que vais a hacer con los asuntos sociales?

Aunque viendo el cambio de tema casi prefería que le preguntara por infinitesima vez si estaba bien.

Jeremy resoplo hastiado de que todo en su vida se hubiera complicado de tal manera que ya no sabia ni que pensar. Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y se encogio de hombros, todo ello sin dejar de ver de forma periférica a Vicky que ahora se sentaba sobre una mesa de un bar cercano, ignorando lo que ese gesto hacia sobre los papeles de sus ocupantes que salieron volando.

-Sinceramente, espero que Damon nos saque del embrollo.- Hubo un pequeño silencio que reino entre ellos, en los que el pequeño Gilbert tuvo que hacer todo el acopio de su voluntad para no girarse hacia su fantasma particular y gritarle que dejara de mirarlo.- No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.- sonrió de repente al darse cuenta de que había pasado de no confiar en nada en el mayor de los Salvatore a prácticamente suplicarle que le ayudara.

-Ni yo...Al final va a ser cierto eso de que la vida da muchas vueltas, ¿Eh?-sonrió de forma dulce Bonnie.

Ahí Jeremy no tuvo que darle mas que la razon porque...¿Quien iba a decirle a el que dos de sus mejores amigos iban a ser, uno un vampiro y el otro un hombre lobo?¿Que iba a enamorarse de una bruja?¿Que iba a morir y resucitar con compañía femenina extra?¿Y que encima su hermana iba a estar enamorada de dos vampiros hermanos?

Quiso soltar una risotada ante tanta pregunta pero sobre todo por la ultima. El se quejaba de sus problemas pero su hermana...ella si que tenia un futuro muy negro.

Miro hacia la preciosidad de ébano que se acurrucaba junto a su hombro y no tuvo valor para romper el momento, asi que solo sonrió, ignorando como ahora se unía Ana a Vicky y con voz dulce susurro:

-Si...Y menos mal porque sino yo no estaría con la mujer mas guapa del planeta.- Esas palabras le salieron del corazón y habrían sido perfectas si ambas fantasmas no se hubieran reído en silencio de ellas.

Por suerte a Bonnie si que le surtieron el efecto deseado.

-Awwww....Eres tan mono cuando quieres.- La pequeña bruja se puso de puntillas para darle un beso justo cuando el móvil de Jeremy rompió el encanto.-Un día de estos me cargare ese trasto.- refunfuño Bonnie arrugando la nariz de forma adorable.

-Yo te daré el martillo para que lo hagas.-sonrió Jeremy con una sonrisa que le duro poco al ver el teléfono de Damon.-¿Damon?....¿Que haces llamando....?-La sangre se le helo en las venas al oir al vampiro.- ¿Donde estas?...Enseguida llegamos.

-¿Que...?-Bonnie se puso tensa a su lado, sabia que algo pasaba y estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera.

-Es Damon. Esta en problemas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La guerra de cesecion era un autentico coñazo.

Elena no tardo mas de media pagina en darse cuenta de eso y buena cuenta de ello daba su postura: Encorvada sobre la mesa del salón, rodeada de libros, el codo apoyado sobre la mesa, la mejilla sobre la muñeca y una mueca de aburrimiento dibujada en el rostro.

No sabia porque no conseguía retener las fechas ni las acciones de los dos bandos. Le parecía demasiado mundano ponerse a estudiar historia cuando su vida estaba tan en la cuerda floja.

Casi sin quererlo su mente viajo a Sthephan y en la época que era humano, que sino recordaba mal era por esa época. Se lo imagino vestido de militar, con el uniforme y queriendo luchar por sus ideales. Si, sin duda habría sido ideal verlo.  
Su mente le regalo imágenes del vampiro, siendo humano y haciendo cosas mundanas, como ir a comprar el periódico o hablar con su hermano.

 

Damon.

Por las conversaciones que pudo captar el lucho en la guerra, seguro que haría cosas malas, muy muy malas y también estaba segura de que no dudaría en contárselas.

Una sonrisa de lo mas tonta se le formo en el rostro al imaginarse a el mayor de los Salvatore bebiendo sangre en su cocina mientras fardaba de lo bien que le quedaba el traje militar y de las chicas que caían a sus pies.

Mmmm...Bien pensado no era muy mala idea. Damon podía ayudarle con la Guerra de Cesecion y de paso ella conocía alguna faceta suya de cuando era humano.

Deberías de haberme conocido como humano, Elena. Seguro que te habría gustado.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un trueno. Lo hicieron tan fuerte que estuvo tentada de llevarse las manos a la cabeza para intentar sacarlas. Y de echo estaba a punto de hacerlo pero se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió con un sonoro golpe.

-¿Que demonios....?- por un momento pensó que era Sthephan peleándose con algún vampiro para salvarle la vida. Que su novio había estado vigilandole en la sombras para protegerla de posibles amenazas. Pero no fue isa. -¿Damon?

Damon la miraba desde el marco de la puerta con esa sonrisa de pícaro y mirada penetrante.

-Hola, princesa.-susurro con un tono que le hizo sentirse como un trozo de carne a punto de ser devorado.

-¿Hola?

-¿No me invitas a pasar?.-

Elena trago aire ante semejante pregunta que no tenia nada de inocente, ya no tanto porque Damon fuera un vampiro y pudiera despedazarla con solo un gesto, sino porque esa pregunta iba impregnada de promesas de sexo y lujuria. Y por si a la joven no le quedaba claro, el vampiro deslizo la lengua por sus labios mientras le recorría el cuerpo con una mirada impregnada en lujuria.

 

Dios

-¿Y bien?...-pura lujuria en la voz.

-Ven.- Lo dijo con un tono de urgencia que hasta a ella le sorprendió.

El vampiro sonrió de forma maléfica y sin siquiera darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión se abalanzo sobre ella, arrastrándola dentro de la casa. Sentía los dedos cerrarse sobre sus hombros con posesión y como la pared le golpeaba la espalda. Sentía el cuerpo frió de Damon apretándola contra la pared y como este le colaba la rodilla entre las piernas para separarlas lo justo. Elena gimió al notar la erección de Damon contra su cadera. Su respiración se acelero y a punto estuvo de abrazarlo pero no tuvo ocasión ya que el vampiro se separo de ella unos centímetros y con esa sempiterna sonrisa le susurro:

-Quiero oírte gritar.

Lo primero que pensó Elena fue que iba a hacerle daño; conocía de sobra la fama de del Salvatore, estaba preparada para ponerse a gritar, sobretodo cuando este cerro la mano con fuerza sobre su brazo y la arrastro hasta el salón.

-¿Que?.- Un diminuto grito se le escapo cuando vio como el vampiro barría con su brazo la superficie de la mesa, tirando así todos sus libros al suelo.-Damon...¿Que...?-No pudo continuar la frase ya que enseguida se vio sentada sobre la mesa, con la falda por encima de los muslos y las piernas un poco separadas.

-¿Es que no es evidente, princesa?- Elena sintió como su ropa interior se humedecía ante ese tono picaron. Trago saliva con dificultad al sentir las frías manos del vampiro deslizándose por sus muslos, desapareciendo furtivamente por debajo de su corta falda; dio un pequeño respingo que arranco una sonrisa socarrona del mayor de los Salvatore cuando los largos dedos cerrarse sobre el elástico de sus bragas y tirar lentamente hacia abajo.

-Oh Dios.- Susurro la joven Gilbert al sentir como la diminuta prenda abandonaba su cuerpo y el hermano de su novio caía de rodillas delante de ella. Entre sus piernas.

El vampiro se acerco a su femineidad sin perder la sonrisa dejando que Elena viera como se le dilataban las aletas de la nariz y pasaba la lengua por sus labios resecos al oler su excitación. Eso la hizo gimotear.

-Tu puedes llamarme Damon.- bromeo posando las manos sobre la parte interna de sus muslos, obligando la a abrir mas las piernas.- Y ahora, Elena Gilbert...Quiero oírte gritar.

Oh si, Dios, si...Por favor.

 

Elena ya casi podía sentir la húmeda lengua del vampiro degustandola cuando .....Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la hizo despertarse.

-¡¡¡Pero que demonios¡¡¡- Le costo un buen rato ubicarse. Si, estaba en el salón de su casa, pero estaba sola, los libros aun estaban encima de la mesa y....¡¡Joder¡¡ Había sido todo un maldito sueño.

Se levanto de la silla alisándose el pelo despeinado e intentando por todos los medios recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Era curioso que, en el sueño, Damon ni siquiera la hubiera tocado y a ella le temblaran las piernas y tuviera la ropa interior tan húmeda que, en cuanto abriera la puerta tendría que ir a cambiarse.

Porras, tengo que salir mas.

Se dijo a si misma saliendo al pasillo y a punto de cerrar la mano sobre la puerta.

Nunca llego a hacerlo.

Bonnie abrió la puerta con las llaves de Jeremy en la mano y el rostro deformado por el pánico.

-¿Que?....-No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada mas. La bruja paso por delante de ella como una exhalación, haciendo que Elena deshiciera lo andado y se quedara completamente alucinada al ver como su amiga tiraba al suelo todos los libros de la misma forma que Damon lo había echo en su sueño. Por un micro segundo se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que seguía soñando y que ahora le tocaba repetir el mismo sueño pero con la chica de ébano, pero enseguida salio de su error, mas bien la sacaron ya que, medio segundo después, Jeremy entro en tromba en el salón con Damon en brazos.

 

-¿¿QUE HA PASADO??-Chillo al ver el estado lamentable del vampiro.

-No lo sabemos. Nos llamo hace media hora y lo encontramos isa.

El mayor de los Salvatore estaba inconsciente, o eso quería pensar, ya que al no tener respiración no sabia si estaba vivo o no. Elena se sorprendió a si misma rezando por que lo estuviera, pero al ver lo maltrecho que se encontraba y su falta de movimientos, empezaba a dudarlo. El lado derecho de su cara estaba abultado, el ojo morado y el labio roto por la mitad. La camisa negra con la que había fantaseado en el sótano completamente desgarrada, dejando ver varios cortes transversales que le cruzaban desde el pecho hasta el ombligo. Los pantalones, casi blancos debido al polvo, rotos a la altura de las rodillas, señal de quien quiera que hubiera echo esto no solo le había dado una paliza, sino que ademas se había divertido sometiéndolo. Nada mas ver los arañazos del pecho creyó que se trataba de un hombre lobo, pero lo descarto en cuanto vio dos sendas marcas en el cuello. ¡¡Dios Bendito¡¡ Lo había echo un vampiro, y no contento con haberlo destrozado a golpes, había bebido de el.

Jeremy termino de colocarlo sobre la mesa y Bonnie corrió las cortinas, no tanto por que el sol pudiera hacerle daño, sino para protegerlos de miradas curiosas. Pronto se encontraron los tres mirando al vampiro, sin saber muy bien que hacer y en completo silencio.

\- ¿Esta muerto?-pregunto la bruja sin apartar la mirada.

-Técnicamente lleva muerto ciento y pico de años- Susurro Jeremy sin moverse.

Bonnie chasqueo la lengua molesta.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Gilbert.-gruño mirando al chico que le regalo una tímida sonrisa

Elena no fue testigo del pequeño gesto ya que se encontraba clavada en el sitio, sin tener ni la mas remota idea de lo que tenia que hacer a continuación. Damon parecía muy mal herido. Se pregunto a si misma que haría el propio Damon. Casi pudo imaginárselo entrando en su gigantesca casa, agarrándose un brazo y dirigiéndose al sótano para...

-¡¡Sangre¡¡-grito haciendo que la pareja que la rodeaba diera un brinco en el sitio alejándose un paso de ella.

-¿Que?- Fue Jeremy el que pregunto.

-Necesita sangre.-Ambos jóvenes la miraron sin saber muy bien de que hablaba. Elena quiso darles bofetadas hasta que se le cayeran las manos.- Es un vampiro. Ya esta muerto y lo que siempre necesita para curarse o sobrevivir es.....

-¡¡Sangre¡¡- La pareja salio volando hacia la cocina, buscando de forma desesperada alguna bolsa que el vampiro hubiera dejado el día anterior.

Elena se quedo sola con Damon. Una sensación de culpa le recorrió el cuerpo; ella teniendo un sueño erótico y el recibiendo la paliza mas grande de la historia.

Se dio asco.

Estuvo a punto de abrazarse a si misma cuando el vampiro abrió los ojos e intento levantarse de un salto. A Elena casi se le sale el corazón al verlo, allí, sobre la mesa de su salón, echo un amasijo de golpes e intentando incorporarse para huir de ella, creyendo que era la persona que le había golpeado.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó, no le importo que pudiera romperle el cuello como si fuera un palillo de dientes, ni que le gritara, ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ Ni siquiera le importaba que le escupiera. Tenia que hacerle entender que estaba a salvo. Que estaba en casa.

-¡¡Damon¡¡¡¡Damon¡¡-Llamo dando fuertes manotazos a los brazos del vampiro que los alzo para intentar protegerse, sabia que no le hacia daño. Damon Salvatore era un roca y no iba a sentir sus golpecitos de criá de cinco años.- Soy yo...Estas bien...Tranquilo...Estas a salvo.

El vampiro seguía retorciéndose, intentando huir de lo que creía que era una amenaza. Estuvo a punto de caerse de la mesa pero Elena le sujeto con fuerza por la nuca y lo pego a su pecho, dejando que oyera el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón. Eso le hizo calmarse casi al instante. Recordó que en mas de una ocasión, cuando Sthephan no había desaparecido, que mientras dormía, el vampiro apoyaba el oído sobre su corazón de forma liviana, como si no quisiera despertarla y se pasaba casi toda la noche allí; con la oreja pegada a su pecho y no haciendo nada mas que escuchar el fuerte golpeteo. Siempre le pareció muy tierno que Sthephan no dijera nada al respecto, por lo tanto ella nunca abrió los ojos y siempre se quedaba allí tirada, dejando que su novio se recreara en el sonido de su vida.

-Elena.-gimió Damon cerrando ambas manos sobre su espalda y pegando la oreja aun mas a su pecho. Eso la sorprendió. ¿Como sabia Damon que era ella?. ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado juntos que el vampiro ya conocía hasta su ritmo cardíaco?

-Ya paso todo.- susurro ignorando el tema, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar mas tarde.- Estas bien, todo esta bien. Estas en casa. Se sintió tan terriblemente bien al decirlo, al hundir los dedos en el largo cabello y poder mecerlo en sus brazos para poder confortarlo. Puede que Damon Salvatore empezara siendo un autentico capullo pero, con el paso del tiempo, demostró que se podía confiar en el, a pesar de meter la pata en mas de una ocasión

-Deberías irte.- se contradijo el vampiro que mientras decía eso apretaba a Elena con mas fuerza contra el. Eso la hizo sonreír.- No es seguro estar conmigo ahora mismo.

-No seas tonto, no pienso...

-¡¡No¡¡.- Damon consiguió separarse de ella con una mueca de dolor.- Estoy malherido y cuando los vampiros estamos malheridos....- no hizo falta que terminara la frase, Elena pudo ver como los ojos se le volvían negros. Necesitaba sangre y no estaba segura de si Jeremy o Bonnie llegarían antes de que la sed lo dominara.

Oyó como la pareja trasteaba en la cocina sin mucho éxito. Medio segundo después la puerta del sótano se abrió dejandole claro que uno de los dos había bajado para comprobar la nevera que Damon había dejado allí hacia no mas de dos días.

-Muy bien... A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-¿Que vas a....?...¡¡¡NO¡¡¡-Elena no les dio tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los dos. Ni a Damon para impedírselo, ni a ella misma para pensárselo mejor. Ya había perdido a mucha gente, a gente que amaba. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Damon. Con una rapidez que casi la hizo parecer sobre humana agarro el cuchillo que utilizo esta misma tarde para cortar el pan que había merendado y se corto la muñeca.-¿Que has echo?- el tono de voz de Damon la desarmo, era una mezcla entre desesperación, miedo y hambre. La joven Gilbert pudo ver como los ojos del vampiro se teñian por completo de negro y las venas alrededor hacían lo mismo, los dientes filosos asomaron peligrosamente. En otras circunstancias habría tenido miedo. Y puede que si hubiera sido otro vampiro hubiera salido corriendo en dirección opuesta, pero no con Damon. Ya no.

-Bebe.- ordeno como si fuera un militar de alto rango, alzando la muñeca por la cual se deslizaba un fino hilo de sangre

-¿Y si no puedo parar?.- Todo el lenguaje corporal de Damon le dejaba bien claro que eso era lo que necesitaba. El demonio que habitaba dentro del masculino cuerpo luchaba contra el hombre con el que lo compartía. Elena se maravillo ante semejante lucha y tuvo que darle la razón a Damon: Estaba segura de que el Damon humano le hubiera gustado y mucho.

-Lo harás. Pararas. Te conozco. Eres un buen hombre.-soltó con todo el cuerpo en tensión mientras volvía a alzar la muñeca.

Los ojos negros brillaron y una mueca completamente hambrienta se dibujo en el rostro del vampiro que, con su velocidad natural, salvo los pocos pasos que los separaban y cerro con violencia las manos sobre el diminuto brazo de la muchacha.

-No deberías de tener tanta confianza en mi, princesa. Recuerda que soy un asesino.- siseo enseñándole los dientes de forma amenazadora mientras que con un dedo recogía una gota de sangre que amenazaba con caer al suelo. Elena apretó las piernas y se maldijo a si misma por excitarse ante la mueca de placer que se dibujo en el rostro del vampiro nada mas probar esa gota rebelde.

-Se que eres un asesino.- jadeo al ver como los ojos volvían a su color natural.- Pero se que no me harás daño. Te conozco. Confió en ti. Se que pararas. Escucha mi corazón y para cuando veas que es peligroso.

Damon sonrió de medio lado ante ese comentario y deslizando la lengua por su muñeca, limpiando el diminuto rió de sangre le susurro:

-Me encanta el sonido de tu corazón, princesa.- A Elena le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral al descubrir que era Damon y no Sthepahn el que se acurrucaba por las noches en su dormitorio. Sabia que debería de haberse enfadado pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo.

-Hazlo.-susurro y por un momento se sintió terriblemente obscena. Durante un segundo no pareció que le estaba dando permiso para beber su sangre, sino que pareció que lo estaba haciendo para que la hiciera suya, para que la poseyera para que....La marcara.

-Como desees.- Y con esa frase de la Princesa Prometida, Damon Salvatore hundió los dientes en su muñeca y bebió de forma voraz.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Jeremy comprobando el vendaje de aficionado que le había echo a su hermana.

Elena se tomo su tiempo para responder; dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldal del salón, con la mirada cansada, el cuerpo completamente laxo y los brazos reposando a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Bien.- susurro con una sonrisa apagada.

Jeremy se mordió el labio inferior ante esa respuesta. Elena había cometido una locura, le había ofrecido su sangre a Damon; no estaba enfadado con el vampiro, bueno, al menos no tanto como lo estaba con su hermana.

Su mente viajo al mismo momento en el que entro en el salón, sonriendo de forma triunfal porque por fin había encontrado una jodida bolsa de sangre, y casi se le cae al suelo cuando vio lo que pasaba en la habitación:

Elena de rodillas, con un brazo extendido y el otro apoyado contra el suelo y su largo pelo castaño rozando la alfombra que su tía compro en un viaje a Aiowa. Junto a ella, Damon, también de rodillas, sujetando la muñeca de su hermana con ambas manos mientras bebía de ella de forma ávida.

La bolsa se le cayo de las manos nada mas verlo.

Damon, ese maldito bastardo estaba a punto de matar a su hermana.

Sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia la chimenea y agarro el atizador, dispuesto a reventarle la cabeza a vampiro. Se coloco detrás de el y le grito que parara, que iba a matarla, pero no le hizo caso. Damon siguió bebiendo con los ojos completamente negros. Jeremy alzo la barra de metal por encima de la cabeza y a punto estuvo de descargar la barra de metal cuando Elena hablo. Nunca sabrá si le paro las palabras dichas o la forma de decirlo. La voz de su hermana siempre había sido suave y aterciopelada, pero en esa ocasión sonó rasposa como la lija y terriblemente cansada.

-No.... Todo esta bien

Jeremy se quedo estático en el sitio, con el atizador por encima del hombro en la misma pose que un jugador de golf. El menor de los Gilbert sintió perfectamente como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas al comprender lo que había pasado. Damon no había saltado sobre Elena para alimentarse como cualquier animal habría echo. No, Elena se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata para que el vampiro saciara su necesidad mas básica.

¿Es que su hermana estaba loca?.

Sabia en el lamentable estado en el que el Salvatore se encontraba. ¡¡Joder¡¡ Si el mismo lo había cargado durante veinte minutos. Conocida lo suficiente de vampiros para saber que, cuando se encontraba en semejante estado, no conocían a nadie, solo les importaba el comer.

Y la estúpida de su hermana va y se ofrece como si fuera un chuleton. ¿Es que no veía que no iba a parar?.

Jeremy sintió como la respiración le raspaba la garganta debido al nerviosismo. ¿Que hacer? ¿Reventarle la cabeza a su salvador o por el contrario perder a su hermana?

Un vampiro o su familia.

No fue una elección tan difícil.

Con la seguridad que le da a uno el hacer lo correcto cogió impulso haciéndose a la idea de lo asqueroso que seria limpiar los sesos del suelo del salón pero, sinceramente, le dio igual. Giro el pie y apretó las manos, estaba a punto de descargar el metal con todas sus ganas cuando Ana apareció en escena y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se arrodillo junto a Damon y le susurro algo que no oyó.

No supo que dijo pero fue tan efectivo que el vampiro salto hacia atrás con un rugido de dolor y desesperación que recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

Lo siguiente paso a cámara lenta, él tirando el atizador al suelo que resonó con fuerza, Elena desplomándose en el suelo y Damon arrastrándose como podía hasta la olvidada bolsa de sangre para devorarla.

-Sabia que pararía. -Susurro su hermana justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Jeremy no supo como reaccionar. Estaba allí, con Bonnie mirándolo horrorizada desde la puerta del salón, sentado en el suelo con su hermana en brazos, el vampiro alimentándose con vehemencia y Ana y Vicky mirándolo con superioridad justo delante de el.

-¿Estas bien?- La cansada voz de su hermana le trajo de vuelta.

-¿Que?-

-¿Que si estas bien?. Por un momento pareció que hubieras visto un fantasma.- Jeremy tuvo que morderse las ganas de mirar hacia el fondo del salón, donde sus dos invisibles amigas charlaban de forma silenciosa como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubieran salvado a su hermana.

-Fantasmas...Si...Lo único que nos faltaba.- bromeo sintiendo como se le revolvía el estomago. -¿Como se te ocurrió ofrecerte así?- pregunto señalando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras, hacia donde Bonnie se había llevado a Damon para descansar.

Elena aspiro hondo y se acurruco un poco mas en el sofa.

-Sabia que pararía.

Jeremy quiso ponerse a gritar. ¿Que pararía? Sino hubiera sido por Ana su hermana estaría muerta. ¿Como podía llegar a ser Elena tan idiota?. Aunque eso le dejaba otra cuestión. ¿Porque la ayudaron?. Pensaba que las dos chicas estaban allí para atormentarlo, sin embargo no dudaron en entrometerse para salvarla. El joven Gilbert miro de refilon a su fantasmal séquito y tomo la decisión de que ya habia llegado la hora de enfrentarse a ellas.

-Voy a ir a casa de Damon.- Su hermana lo miro con cara de no entender nada.- Damon se ha bebido las tres bolsas de sangre que trajo y por como esta me da la sensación de que va a tener que tomar mucha mas.- Se felicito mentalmente a si mismo por haber sido tan listo de inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para que su hermana lo dejara marchar sin rechistar.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado, no sabemos quien le hizo eso a Damon.

El adolescente sonrió y sin darle tiempo a agregar nada mas le enseño el anillo, dejandole bien claro que no podría sufrir ningún daño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie no estaba nerviosa. Nop. Estaba...¡¡Histérica¡¡ Sabia que Damon no podria hacerle daño, no porque no fuera a intentarlo, sino porque con sus poderes podria rechazar cualquier tipo de ataque. Lo que realmente le molestaba era esa especie de fluctuación que hubo justo antes del ensordecedor rugido del vampiro.

No sabia que había pasado, era demasiado novata para saberlo, pero algo había ocurrido.

Tomo nota mentalmente de averiguarlo mas tarde. Ahora lo realmente importante era dejar comprobar que Damon estuviera bien. Y, aparentemente, parecía estarlo.

-Nghhh...-El vampiro se removió en sueños haciendo que tanto su cuerpo como su corazón dieran un brinco en el sitio.

-Damon, tranquilo, todo esta bien. Elena esta a salvo.- Sabia que era sucio jugar la carta de Elena pero prefería eso mil veces a enfrentarse a un vampiro hambriento.

Los grandes ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos nada mas oír el nombre de su amiga, eso hizo que el vampiro subiera unos cuantos puntos en su ranking. Damon se preocupaba por Elena hasta tal punto que a veces llegaba rozar lo enfermizo, en otras circunstancias no le habría gustado pero considerando el vuelco que habían tomado sus vidas, lo agradecía.

-Tu eres la chica a la que quería ver.- La voz le salio completamente derrotada, pesar de que una sonrisa derrotada se dibujo en su rostro. Bonnie arqueo una ceja nada mas oír eso. ¿Es que Damon estaba intentando ligar con ella?- Tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti. Tanto que, si lo haces bien, podría salvarnos la vida.- Esa frase le hizo olvidar por completo de todo lo demás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡No, por favor, no¡¡- La joven muchacha suplico por su vida, esperaba/rezaba que así se apiadara de ella y la dejara vivir. No sabia porque le estaba haciendo eso, porque le hacia tanto daño. No sabia nada, solo quería que parara.

 

Por el Amor de Dios, que pare.

 

-¡No, por favor, no¡- la voz de su raptor le llego divertida. Quiso echarse a llorar al comprobar que sus suplicas solo habían conseguido divertirlo tanto que hasta se puso a cantar su suplica.

-¡¡¿¿Porque haces esto??¡¡-pregunto sintiendo como las lagrimas le manchaban las mejillas. Intento liberarse una vez mas con el mismo resultado: Que las cadenas le mordieran las muñecas con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangrar.

-Tranquila, Elena....-susurro su captor acariciándole el rostro.

La joven se encogió sobre si mismo ante el frio roce y sin poder evitarlo gimoteo:

-¿Elena? Se ha confundido, señor...Yo no me llamo Elen....

No pudo terminar la frase ya que de un fuerte movimiento el hombre le arranco la ropa que llevaba dejándola completamente desnuda.

-Elena....Elena...-canturreo de forma sádica haciéndola llorar con mas fuerza.- Me siento an solo...¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo sin probar el calor de tus muslos?-Pregunto deslizando la mano entre sus piernas

-Arrggghhh.- Lloro al sentir la ruda caricia.-Pare, me hace daño.

-Oh....Créeme, amor mio....Esto es lo mas suave que voy a hacerte.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy entro en la casa soltando el maletín medico que llevaba para la sangre. No estaba preocupado de que alguien lo descubriera, Damon estaba en su casa y Sthephan....Puf...por el Sthephan podría estar mirando un amanecer en el desierto del Gobhi y sin anillo. A el lo único que le importaba ahora mismo era:

-¡¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS¡¡¡ ¿Se puede saber de que coño vais?-Bramo dando vueltas sobre si mismo. Sabia que le habían seguido, nunca se alejaban demasiado así que siguió insistiendo, solo que a medida que iban pasando los minutos mas insultos iban abandonando su garganta.

Veinte minutos de insultos después.

No hace falta ser tan gráfico ¿Sabes?

Vicky apareció delante de el con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enfado que casi la hizo parecer humana.

-Quiero saber que esta pasando...Lleváis semanas persiguiéndome y no tengo ni puta idea de porque. Ni siquiera os habéis dignado a hablar conmigo.

Nunca nos has preguntado. Esta vez fue Ana la que hablo, solo que no movió la boca. Jeremy comprobó con un poco de estupor que hablaban con su mente. Siempre te has dedicado a ignorarnos. Así que...¿Para que hablarte?

-Muy bien, pues ya tenéis toda mi atención. ¿Porque estáis aquí?

¿No es evidente, niñato? . Vicky hablo con su tono borde tan peculiar. Viendo que Jeremy no sabia de lo que estaba hablando agrego: Estamos aquí por ti

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo nada mas oir esas palabras.

-¿Queréis matarme?-pregunto en un jadeo.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron divertidas.

 

-No. - La respuesta fue tan unánime que lo dejo completamente descolocado. Sino querían matarlo por seguir vivo ¿Que demonios querían?

-¿Entonces?.-Miro a ambas fantasmas con el cuerpo completamente recto.

-No nos malinterpretes, Jeremy- Hablo Ana obligandolo a bajar mas la cabeza para poder mirarla.-No estamos contentas por eso de Bonnie te haya resucitado. Te llego la hora y esa humana te arrebato de los brazos de la muerte.

-Hay un plan para todos, Jeremy. -Esta vez fue Vicky la que hablo.-Seguro que ya sabia eso. Todos tenemos un objetivo en este ciclo de la vida y el tuyo era morir en el bar.

El corazón del muchacho dio un brinco nada mas oír esas frases. Lo sabia, desde que abrió los ojos supo que algo no iba bien, que el no debiera de estar allí.

-Sino vais a matarme, y tampoco habéis venido a hacerme daño a través de mi familia....¿Que hacéis aquí?¿Torturarme?

Ambas mujeres se miraron en una cómplice sonrisa.

-Estamos aquí para evitar que entorpezcas mas aun los acontecimientos.- soltó la vampira sin pestañear.

-¿Por eso ayudasteis a Damon a soltar a Elena?- Si claro, y va el y se lo cree. Estaba allí, Damon no iba a soltar a su hermana, iba a sorberle la vida sin importarle nada.-¿Es que tengo cara de imbecil?

[I-Pues si.-] [/I] respondió Vicky de forma mordaz, tal y como el la recordaba.-Todo esta escrito, Jeremy. Y Elena habría conseguido que Damon parara. Es mas TIENE que conseguirlo.

 

Esa ultima frase lo dejo completamente descolocado. ¿Es que habia un gran plan?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

La ultima respuesta que obtuvo que ambas se desvanecieran delante de sus ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-MALDITA SEA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentía los músculos pesados, parecía que en vez de brazos tenia pesas de diez toneladas, las piernas entumecidas protestaban con cada paso, pero el hambre y sed era mas apremiante que la morriña. Cuando permitió (o mas bien obligo) a Damon a beber de ella no pensó que se sentiría así. Cuando lo hacia con Sthephan, siempre se quedaba como si nada, tal vez un leve mareo o poco mas; pero con el mayor de los Salvatore...Con el parecía que había subido y bajado tres veces el K2.

Se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios sin poder evitar imaginarse a Damon a la hora de tener sexo. Creía que el sueño que había acontecido antes de que Jeremy entrara en escena con el vampiro en brazos era bueno, pero después de haber sentido los labios sobre su piel, la forma en que la lengua se deslizaba por su muñeca y como ambas manos se cerraba con posesión sobre su pobre brazo...Después de eso, sabia perfectamente que el sueño no le había echo justicia al original.

Abrió la nevera con pesadez y se pregunto que podría comer, un yogurt liquido de poco mas de medio litro apareció ante sus ojos. Lo agarro casi con reverencia y bebió avidamente.

Le supo a gloria.

Dio dos sendos tragos mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba. Jeremy aun no había vuelto de la casa de los Salvatore y Bonnie salio corriendo hacia media hora para hacer no sabia que. La verdad era que estaba tan echa polvo que no le presto atención.

Subir las escaleras fue toda una odisea, pero aun así lo consiguió. Hizo una pequeña parada en el baño en la cual maldijo en varias ocasiones cuando, nada mas bajarse las bragas, le protestaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Tardo el doble de lo que hubiera tardado habitualmente. Luego continuo hasta su cuarto pero se paro en el umbral, dando pequeños sorbos al yogurt y mirando fijamente su cama. No le apetecía estar allí, en realidad no le apetecía estar sola. Casi sin pretenderlo, su cuerpo giro hacia el cuarto de su tía; se quedo embobada mirando la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer. No tuvo que perder mucho tiempo pensando. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta estaba abriendo la puerta pero no tuvo valor para entrar.

Desde esa posición podía ver perfectamente toda la habitación con una oscuridad solo rota por la puerta medio abierta. Podía ver a Damon, o mas bien sus piernas largas, estiradas en la cama, seguía llevando los pantalones negros destrozados pero Bonnie había sido buena enfermera y le había quitado las botas y los calcetines. Ese simple gesto hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta, no sabia porque pero le daba la sensación de que Damon acababa de encajar en algún sitio. De que por fin había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse y echar raíces.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro ante ese pensamiento tan infantil. Damon era un vampiro, un ser inmortal, no iba a quedarse en Mistyc Falls para siempre y con la de problemas que le estaban dando los Gilbert estaba segura de que pondría pies en polvorosa en cuanto se recuperara. Aun así le gusto tenerlo, era un pensamiento tan bonito.

Bebió de forma distraída mientras seguía con su escrutinio, las piernas las veía perfectamente pero al llegar a la altura de las caderas todo se difuminaba, veía el cinturón y la camisa desgarrada pero solo su contorno; el pecho completamente quieto, como un muerto y el rostro....El rostro quedaba completamente en las sombras, no podía ver su perfil, ni su cabello, ni esos preciosos ojos.

Elena quiso dar un paso al frente, entrar en la habitación y acurrucarse a su lado, pero Damon dormía con las dos manos sobre el estomago, supuso que era porque le dolerían las costillas y eso significaba que, si se acostaba a dormir a su lado, seguramente le haría mas mal que bien. Con el corazón lleno de pesar se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, agarro el pomo y ...Entonces sintió algo. Fue una sensación extraña, algo parecido a un escalofrió que empezó en la nuca y le acaricio toda la columna vertebral hasta cerrarse sobre sus riñones. No fue una sensación para nada desagradable, es mas, le arranco un jadeo que la hizo tambalearse.

-Hola, princesa.- La voz de Damon todavía sonaba rota y muy cansada pero aun así le agrado el oírla.

 

Mejor eso que no volver a oírla.

Elena volvió a fijar su vista en la cama y aunque no podía verle el rostro sabia que la estaba mirando, incluso sonriendo.

-He sentido como te despertabas.- Susurro sin saber porque lo decía, simplemente lo sabia.

-Yo te he sentido entrar.

-¿Como?....

-¿Como es posible?...Sinceramente, no lo se. Hubo una época, cuando yo era un vampiro joven, en el que se rumoreaba que si un vampiro estaba apunto de morir y un humano lo alimentaba hasta el punto de perecer el también, se formaba una especie de conexión entre ambos.- Hablo con tono pausado y lento, tanto que por un momento Elena pensó que estaba volviendo a dormirse mientras hablaba

-¿Conexión?¿Quieres decir que ahora sentire a todos los vampiros que se me acerquen?- No sabia si podría con eso, sabia por los Salvatore que había decenas de seres de la noche desperdigados por todo el mundo. ¿Como iba a sobrevivir con ese tipo de conexión?

-No, princesa. Solo a mi...Solo me sentirás a mi.-Damon susurro tan bajo y de forma tan dulce que le pareció lo mas erótico del planeta, tanto que sintió como los pezones le picaban, tuvo que hacer un acopio de fuerza para no empezar a tocarse. El vampiro soltó una pequeña risita pero no dijo nada mas.

-Eso suena....Muy intimo, ¿No? Y....¿Les ha pasado a mucha gente?

-¿Te refieres a que un humano alimentara a un monstruo sediento de sangre hasta tal punto en el que los dos murieran?-Utilizo el típico tono chulesco por el era conocido y a diferencia de las demás veces Elena no se molesto por ello, mas bien todo lo contrario.

-Veo que no.- casi rio- ¿Y eso en que nos afecta a nosotros? A parte de que pueda sentir cuando te despiertas.

Damon callo durante unos minutos, luego chasqueo la lengua y con un gesto de lo mas familiar palmeo el colchón dándole a entender a la muchacha que queria que se sentara con ella.

Tap, Tap.

 

Elena casi fue dando saltos consiguiendo así arrancar una sonrisa dulce del vampiro.

-No lo se, supongo que tendremos que ir descubriendolos. A lo mejor tenemos suerte y puedo ordenarte hacer lo que quiera y tu cumplirlo.-Bromeo dejandole hueco entre su brazo y su pecho. La joven Gilbert rió divertida y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras se acomodaba en el hueco.-Auch, no me pegues, que estoy convaleciente....A todo esto....¿Un sorbito?

A la distancia que estaba si pudo ver los gestos del vampiro que sonrió de forma picara mientras alzaba las cejas y se pasaba la lengua por los labios de forma golosa.

-No, estoy muy cansada. Si te portas bien a lo mejor te doy una bolsita de sangre cuando despiertes.

Damon gruño ante eso y se acomodo mejor en la cama, moviendo de paso a Elena que termino con la cabeza contra el pecho del vampiro. Una persona normal, en esa posición, se habría deleitado con el bombeo del corazón de su pareja, pero Elena Gilbert no era una persona normal y su compañero de cama no era para nada normal. Ella solo escuchaba silencio. Y era tan...Tan relajante.

Poco a poco el sopor se fue adueñando de ella. Esa sensación rara volvió pero al saber lo que era no se asusto, es mas, la abrazo y dejo que la recorriera, no sabia lo que acarrearía ese tipo de unión pero en ese momento le pareció lo mejor del planeta.

-Elena.- llamo Damon con el mismo tono cansado. No respondió, solo se acomodo un poco mejor, dejando que su largo cabello se esparciera por toda la almohada, le llevo un buen rato darse cuenta de que la sensación había vuelto porque Damon había enredado un dedo en su pelo y se dedicaba a enroscarlo y desenroscarlo de forma lenta.-¿Recuerdas las reformas que estoy haciendo en casa?

Ummm....

Nunca pensó que esa frase tan...Monótona pudiera salir de la boca de Damon...Las reformas que estoy haciendo en casa. Elena se derritió en el sitio nada mas oir eso

-Si....¿Que les pasa?

-No son reformas, en realidad estoy llenando tu casa de armas defensivas por si el vampiro que me ataco decide atacarte.

El sopor que se estaba apoderando de la joven se evaporo al oír semejantes palabras.

-¿¿¿QUE???- Pregunto incorporándose con rapidez y sin importarle la mueca de dolor que arrancaba del Salvatore al hacerlo.

-¡¡Cuidado¡¡-gruño llevándose las manos a las costillas.- Digo que el vampiro puede atacarte a ti y que por eso estoy....

Elena alzo la mano para que callara pero como siempre Damon la ignoro y siguió relatandole donde había escondido las diferentes armas....Había puesto una en el retrete...¡¡Increíble¡¡ Es que ese sádico iba a atacarla mientras hacia sus necesidades

-¡Para¡...¡Para¡¡¡ ¡¡¡PARA¡¡-ordeno tapándole la boca con la mano haciendo que a Damon se le quedara una cara de lo mas graciosa ante el gesto.

-¿Es Klaus?- Damon negó con la cabeza-¿Katherin?- misma respuesta.- ¿Algún vampiro antiguo que quiera matar a la replica?- otra negativa.-Entonces...¿Porque quiere matarme?...

El vampiro alzo lentamente la mano y la cerro sobre la muñeca de Elena que se estremeció ante su tacto, luego la deslizo lentamente hacia abajo hasta dejarla sobre su regazo. A la joven no le paso desapercibido que ni el la soltó ni ella hizo ademan de soltarse. Damon hablo con la voz menos cansada pero igual de rota que antes.

-Es Sthephan.

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Contra todo pronostico tanto Elena como Damon terminaron durmiendose en la gran cama que antes fue de su tia y antes que ella de sus padres. La joven Gilbert sintio como poco a poco Morfeo iba descruzando sus brazos y abandonandola lentamente a la dura vida diaria. Fue consciente de que estaba de espaldas a la cama, completamente estirada y con el largo cabello esparcido por toda la almohada; en algun momento de la noche se habia quitado los zapatos pero no recordaba cuando, al igual que tampoco recordaba cuando se habia tapado con el cobertor; sentia el calor reinando en sus piernas desnudas, la falda se le habia subido hasta la cintura pero le dio igual. Su cuerpo fue despertandose con pereza, primero los dedos de los pies, mas tarde los muslos; ahi fue consciente de que no solo sentia la tela del cobertor sino la de los vaqueros de Damon, Elana sonrio como una boba al darse cuenta de que habian intercambiado sus posturas, ahora el vampiro se abrazaba a ella, con la cabeza dejada de caer sobre su pecho como hacia antes cuando aun estaba con Sthephan.

Con la pesadez que te da el sopor de un sueño que no quieres que te abandone levanto la mano y la cerro sobre el largo cabello de su acompañante que se pego mas a ella.

Tan dulce.

Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Damon; por regla general era borde y despota, incluso con ella, pero tenia esos pequeños momentos que hacian que todo valiera la pena.

-¿Elena?.-susurro aun dormido contra su pecho.

Sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espina dorsal pero no supo si fue por su nueva conexion o por lo intimo de la situacion. El vampiro se movio lo justo para mirarla, apoyando la barbilla sobre su esternon, lo gracioso es que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?

-Me encanta la bomba que tienes por corazon.-susurro frotando distraidamente la nariz contra su camiseta. Elena jadeo al notar la punta de la nariz rozandose contra la piel desnuda de su escote de esa forma tan inocente y tan provocadora a la vez haciendo que tuviera que apretar las piernas para sentir mas su excitacion, se noto humeda y caliente pero lo que mas le sorprendio es que se noto...Dispuesta.

Damon gruño de esa forma que algunas veces hacia, entre la necesidad y la urgencia y sin ningun tipo de invitacion o permiso deslizo la mano derecha sobre su muslo desnudo haciendo que la joven Gilbert diera un respingo en el sitio al notarlo igual de caliente que ella. Durante unos segundos parecio que estaba haciendolo con un humano y eso le resulto tan, pero tan excitante.

 

-Estas caliente.- jadeo queriendose golpearse a si misma por esa estupida frase. Damon le estaba metiendo mano de forma descarada y ella en vez de indignarse arqueaba su cuerpo, pegandose mas al vampiro, y deslizaba su pierna por detras de las corvas del vampiro que no dudo en colarse entre sus piernas.

-Tu calor me calienta.- jadeo Damon deslizando la punta de su nariz por la V de su cuello y depositando un casto beso en la barbilla.

Elena entendio perfectamente a que se referia, no hablaba de nada sexual, sino de que su calor humano conseguia que la frialdad de su piel se volviera mas tibia, casi humana. Eso le hizo sonreir.

Damon repartio decenas de besos por todo su rostro, evitando los labios; le beso los parpados, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, todo eso sin dejar de acariciarle la pierna con esa gran y fuerte mano.

-Damon....-susurro sin saber que era lo que queria. Por un lado enredaba los dedos en el cabello del vampiro mientras que una pequeña/diminuta parte de su cerebro le decia que tenia que parar.

Él parecio entenderlo todo en esa simple palabra haciendo que Elena empezara a ver cosas positivas en eso de la conexion antinatural. El color azul y el castaño se unieron con una mezcla de emociones, emociones no dichas pero entendias por las dos partes. El vampiro sonrio de medio lado consiguiendo que todos los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieran de punta. Un sonoro jadeo se le escapo de la garganta al sentir como la mano que habia estado acariciando su muslo se deslizaba lentamente hacia arriba, dibujando sin verguenza su cadera y cintura, haciendole pequeñas cosquillas en las costillas y estremeciendose cuando la tibia mano se deposito en el cuello mientras el pulgar le acariciaba lentamente la mandibula. Elena fue a hablar, no sabia que iba a decir, de verdad que no, pero sintio la necesidad de hacerlo.

No pudo.

Los grandes ojos azules se posaron sobre sus labios con una mezcla de lujuria y entendimiento, durante un microsegundo Elena penso que no pasaria nada y fue una terrible decepcion.

Pero fue una sensacion muy efimera, ya que Damon parecio notarlo y con una fuerte inspiracion, como si se estuviera dando animos, se echo hacia delante, posando los finos labios sobre los de Elena que gimio sin pudor al notarlo.

Fue un beso casto, igual que el que ella le dio cuando estaba a punto de morir pero fue el doble de excitante. Ese simple roce de labios la hizo derretirse hasta tal punto que termino enroscando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del vampiro que volvio a cerrar la mano sobre su muslo, al principio, para despues deslizarse hasta su trasero el cual sobo con impaciencia.

Si, por favor, si.

El recuerdo del sueño que tuvo en el salon la tarde anterior brillo con fuerza en su mente, haciendole recordar que tal vez y solo tal vez esto volviera a ser producto de su imaginacion. Pero la forma en la que Damon la besaba, con miedo mientras apretaba con fuerza su nalga derecha le dejaba claro que no lo era. Ella nunca se imaginaria al vampiro de esa forma.

El beso se volvio mas urgente, tanto que ambos jadeaban en un choque de bocas abiertas, saliva y lengua fuera de sus bocas. Nunca habia sido besada de esa forma, con esa necesidad. Sthephan besaba con dulcura pero Damon, Damon la besaba con pasion, entregando el corazon muerto en cada pasada de lengua.

Volvio a llamarlo por su nombre sin tener muy claro si queria que parara o no, solo queria decir su nombre y sentirle encima; pero Damon tenia otros planes ya que dejo de deborarle los labios para hacerlo con su cuello. Una descarga electrica que le hizo arquear las espalda le recorrio al imaginarse los dientes del vampiro sobre ella, bebiendo de forma vivaz hasta que se saciera. No tenia miedo de la muerte, gracias a su nueva conexion sabia que Damon no llegaria hasta el final.

Un rastro de besos le recorrio todo el cuerpo, fue por encima de la ropa pero aun asi fue igual de excitante. Las grandes manos cerrandose con posesion sobre sus pechos levantando asi la camiseta de tirantes de tal forma que el ombligo quedara expuesto; Elena se solto una risita al sentir la calida lengua dibujar su ombligo que se le borro al notar que Damon no detenia su avance.

-Damon...¿Que vas a...?

Se quedo sin respiracion al sentir el aliento del vampiro sobre su ropa interior. No pudo evitar comparar a ambos hermanos, Sthephan si le habia echo en mas de una ocasion pero nunca consiguio encenderla tanto como lo estaba consiguiendo su hermano, con solo un pequeño y erotico soplo sobre su ropa interior. Bajo la vista para disfrutar del espectaculo que le brindaba su amante y se quedo sin respiracion ante lo que vio: Un vampiro que no dudaria en matar a media ciudad y bañarse en su sangre mientras soltaba carcajadas, dandole placer con diminutas pasadas de lengua sobre sus braguitas de Hello Kitty.

-Creo que acabo de hacerme fan de este gatito.- ronroneo Damon mordiendo el diminuto lacito reinaba en medio del elastico de sus braguitas.

Eso la hizo reir como una tonta.

-Si quieres te regalo unos calzoncillos de Kitty para navidad.-contrataco con la respiracion acelerada.

-Si me los regalas tu me los pondria...Aunque prefiero que la lleves tu.-respondio. Elena iba a decir algo, a volver a contratacar pero Damon cerro la boca sobre la zona mas sensible de su femeidad y la beso y lamio con glotoneria.

A la joven Gilbert ni siquiera le importaba el que la lengua se encontrara con la barrera de tela intima, la experta lengua de Damon presionaba en el punto exacto donde ella necesitaba, consiguiendo que en poco tiempo estuviera suplicando y cerrando los dedos sobre el largo cabellos. Repetia su nombre como un mantra, con la voz bañada en excitacion y rota por la lujuria. Sentia el climax acercarse peligrosamente, notaba las bragas mojadas debida tanto a sus propios fluidos como a la saliva del vampiro y fue una sensacion de lo mas novedosamente excitante.

Estaba a punto de correrse; sobre la boca del vampiro y de forma aplastante, y seguramente habria sido el mejor orgasmo de la historia de los Gilbert sino hubiera sido porque Damon...Ese...Asqueroso vampiro....Paro...Sip, paro, dejo de mover esa experta lengua y se dedico a darle besos sobre el muslo.

-¿Que? ¡No¡..-protesto Elena al verse privada de la exquisita sensacion-¿Porque?-pregunto alzando la cabeza de nuevo y asesinando con la mirada al vampiro que mordisqueaba suavemente el interior del muslo.

Damon solo la miro de forma desinteresada, como sino le importara el estar a punto de morir estrangulado por sus piernas y sin dejar de darle diminutos mordisco alzo la mano un poco y la coloco de tal forma que el pulgar quedaba sobre su clitoris mientras el dedo indice presionaba sobre sus bragas en una imitacion a la penetracion.

La cabeza de Elena volvio a caer sobre la almohada, sintiendo la leve caricia que no era tan estimulante como la anterior. Quiso decir algo, hacerle saber que no era igual y que si seguia asi iba a "enfriarse" pero el vampiro no era tan tonto como parecia y con un agil movimiento deslizo las braguitas de Elena hacia un lado y colo su dedo indice dentro de ella de forma tan lenta que la muchacha no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de puro placer.

-¿No es mejor esto?-pregunto con ese tono ironico y esa mirada de soslayo.

Elena queria responder que nop, que no era lo mismo, es mas, iba a ordenarle que volviera a poner su lengua en el mismo sitio donde la tenia antes y se dejara de tanta tonterias de morderle el muslo, pero entonces Damon hizo algo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se contorsionara de tal forma que por un momento penso que se le iba a romper la columna vertebral.

La mordio.

Justo en la vena del muslo. Una de la mas importantes sino recordaba mal

La femoral.

-OH DIOS MIO.-grito sin importarle que Jeremy, Bonnie o el mismisimo Sthephan la escucharan. Le importo bien poco el gimotear y suplicar a casi voz en grito, a pesar de saber que Damon podria burlarse de sus palabras.

Basicamente, le dio igual.

Damon empezo a beber de ella, moviendo la lengua como le gustaba mientras sorbia la piel de tal forma que le dejaria un moraton en el muslo. El dedo de su interior empezo a moverse de forma mas rapida mientras el pulgar trazaba circulos sobre su clitoris mandando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

El vampiro bebio de ella de forma casi obscena, chupeteando y resoplando sin dejar de proporcionarle un placer desconocido por ella. Elena pudo vislumbrar con el rabillo del ojo como Damon se desabrochaba los pantalones con la mano libre y se acariciaba a si mismo sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento deseo tenerlo dentro, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de beber y se incorporara sobre sus brazos para follarla de la forma brutal en que deseaba. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que todas sus puntos de placer se encenedieran como lucecitas de un arbol de navidad y le provocara un orgasmo tan fuerte que por un momento lo vio todo blanco. No supo si chillo o no, solo que cerro las manos con fuerza sobre el cabello del vampiro mientras las fortisimas oleadas del orgasmo amenazaban con romperle la columna.

Fue un orgasmo tan explosivo que la dejo casi noqueada sobre la cama.

Le llevo un buen rato percatarse de que Damon volvia a trepar por todo su cuerpo con una retahila de besos castos que para nada pegaban con lo que acababan de hacer.

Pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los azules que brillaban divertidos.

-Pervertido.-susurro Elena con voz ronca. La sonrisa que le brindo Damon fue tan resplandeciente que, sino hubiera sido porque no se sentia las piernas, se hubiera levantado para ponerse unas gafas de sol. Gimio dulcemente al sentir el vello pubico masculino acariciarle la piel del estomago. Eso era la gloria, lo que no le gusto tanto fue que Damon se limpiara los restos de su orgasmo en la sabana que su abuela le habia regalado.- Pervertido y guarro.- Gruño dandole un golpe en el hombro.

-Y a mucha honra....-replico el Vampiro sin importarle como la joven arrugaba la nariz- ¿Y sabes lo mas duro?

-¿Que?- Elena quiso alzar las piernas para rodearla la cintura pero no pudo, estaba demasiado debil.

-Que te encanta que lo sea.

Ella no respondio pero tampoco hizo falta, la sonrisa que le regalo le dejo bien claro que le daba la razon.

CONTINUARA

Cortito pero intenso, eh????


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Las pequeñas velas la rodeaban formando un circulo perfecto, una suave y tétrica brisa ondeaban las llamas de tal forma que conseguían que las sombras danzaban de forma tétrica a su alrededor y arremolinaba su largo pelo oscuro. Bonnie no había echo muchas cosas en su vida como bruja pero las poca que había echo eran importantes.

El hechizo para salvar a Elena cuando Klaus la matara, el revivir a Jeremy y ahora...Ahora lo que Damon le demandaba. ¿Es que nadie podia pedirle algo sencillo? ¿Algo como echarle las cartas o mover un objeto? Al parecer no.

Recitando en una lengua que no comprendía rezo por hacerlo bien.

Sintió el poder de la tierra fluir lentamente desde donde se apoyaba, trepar lentamente sobre sus piernas en un fino hilo dorado, como si un reguero de hormigas de oro la adoraran. Bonnie sintió el cosquilleo por sus muslos y como se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sintió su cabello elevarse y ondear por un viento inexistente. Quiso sonreír ser una con los cuatro elementos; oía el agua correr varios metros bajo ella, la tierra vibraba y el viento....RUGIA...

El hechizo llego a su punto álgido en ese justo momento, haciendo que el reguero de hormigas se deslizaran por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndola por completo y se introdujeran en su boca tomando de ella todo el poder que necesitaba para que fuera efectivo la petición que le pedía a la madre tierra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabia que iba a ganarse una soberana bronca pero la verdad era que le daba igual. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar después de todo lo que sus fantasmas le habían dicho.

Elena tenia que hacer que Damon entrara en razón pero...¿En razón de que?

El no debería de estar vivo, vale eso lo sabia, de echo se sentía fuera de lugar, desplazado y extraño, pero...¿Porque toda la parafernalia de mandar a sus dos femeninos espectros?. ¿No habría sido mas fácil para los poderes que lo mataran?.

Joder, ¿Porque demonios tenia que ser todo tan complicado?

Jeremy entro en su casa mesándose el puente de la nariz. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y sentía el alma pesada. Nunca pensó que lo diría, pero deseaba volver a ser ese chico con problemas que vendía pastillas.

Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir.

 

Abrazando ese pensamiento se dirigio a la escalera, tenia un pie en el primer escalón cuando lo oyó:

Risas.

Una le era completamente desconocida, era ronca y pausada, como si la persona que la provocaba le costara reír.  
La otra....La otra la conocía muy bien, era de su hermana. De Elena. Era franca, divertida y...Sonora. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho y fue la primera vez desde que despertó en el bar que se alegro de estar vivo. Su hermana volvía a reír y no con un simple gesto de labios, sino a carcajadas.

Se dirigió hacia el dulce sonido dispuesto a unirse a la fiesta pero se quedo clavado entre el umbral y el pasillo al vislumbrar lo que pasaba.

-Te he dicho que tienes que comértelo, Princesa.-Damon estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con un codo sobre la madera y sujetando cerca de la boca de Elena una cuchara de...¿Helado?.

Jeremy alucino en colores al ver semejante estampa, Elena estaba sentada delante del vampiro con las manos en la boca, como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que su padre quiere alimentar y la cual se niega a comer. Aun así no había enfado en la escena; el vampiro sonreía divertido mientras su hermana aguantaba la risa con las manos.

-¿De verdad quieres que te obligue?-Amenazo el Salvatore sin una sola pizca de mal humor en su voz.

Elena asintió enérgicamente.

-Muy bien. Que conste que tu lo has querido.-Gruño incorporándose sobre si mismo, haciendo que la mayor de los Gilbert alzara la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que paso hizo que Jeremy saliera escopetado de la casa y se dirigiera a casa de Bonnie tan rápido que le dolieron los pulmones. Damon se metió la cuchara en la boca y convirtió su rostro en vampiro. Luego, con sus ojos negros y colmillos filosos se acerco a Elena que en vez de huir abrió los brazos y los echo al cuello de la peligrosa bestia de la noche que la beso con toda la boca abierta haciendo que el helado que se había metido en la boca viajara a la de su hermana que lo recibió con una pequeña risita.

-Tengo que lavarme los ojos con lejía.- repetía a la noche mientras se dirigia a casa de la bruja

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sintió la fría crema deslizarse por su lengua e impregnar sus papilas gustativas de tal forma que le pusieron las vellos de los brazos de punta. Elena había comido helado muchas veces, y también se lo habían dado otras tantas, pero ninguna le hacia el mismo efecto que le provocaba Damon. No sabia si era por culpa de su nueva conexión, pero el caso era que le gustaba mucho este nuevo Damon.

Seguía siendo el mismo borde de siempre, lo dejo bien claro cuando la despertó, todo malos modos y enseñándole los colmillos; solo que esta vez tenia una pequeña diferencia, una de la que ya se había percatado hacia tiempo. Damon, si, era un borde y un déspota cuando quería, pero tenia ese pequeño detalle que hacia que se le olvidara la forma en la que la trataba. Y esta vez fue que....La cogió en brazos.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.- Chillo recordando el momento en el que el vampiro la levanto en peso y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

¿A parte de cabeza hueca ciega?. Te llevo en brazos. -Le respondió con ese tono borde que le caracterizaba.

¿No me digas?.- Ironizo cruzando los tobillos y encogiendo las piernas para poder pasar por el umbral del dormitorio.-No me había dado cuenta. ¿Y para que lo haces?. ¿Para tirarme escaleras abajo cuando estés en el filo?

Damon sonrió ampliamente ante ese pensamiento, lo hizo de tal forma que por un momento penso que la tiraría de verdad

-No me tientes, princesa. -Pico con su tipica sonrisa traviesa.-Voy a llevarte a la cocina.

 

-Genial....Vas a cocinarme antes de comerme. -Replico ella cruzándose de brazos y notando como todo su cuerpo rebotaba contra el de Damon que empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Tu sigue dándome idea, mona.- Gruño el vampiro dejándola en la silla de la cocina, justo delante de la mesa.-Y no voy a comerte...Eso ya lo hice antes ¿Recuerdas? Elena sintió como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo al recordar lo que había pasado antes en su dormitorio. No solo se había alimentado de ella sino que le había echo....le había echo....¡¡Dios, ni siquiera podía pensarlo¡¡ Se había acostado con Damon.  
Bueno...Acostarse, lo que se decía acostarse, no se habían acostado ya que no hubo penetración pero si hubo un orgasmo (bastante fuerte, todo había que decirlo) y complicidad (sip, de eso también había mucha) y sobre todo, no había sentimiento de culpa. Quiso preguntarle a Damon lo que tenían, en que se habían convertido ahora. ¿Eran cuñados? ¿No lo eran?...¿Eran pareja?¿Amigos?¿Coleguis con derecho a roce?...¿QUE?- Estas monisima cuando piensas de esa forma.-Susurro Damon apoyando los codos en la mesa.- Se te forma una arruga de lo mas mona en el entrecejo- Señalo con el indice hacia la zona. Medio segundo después pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporo sobre si mismo, girándose hacia la nevera y metiendo la cabeza de lleno en ella. Eso la derritió por dentro. Damon siendo adorable era mono, pero siendo adorable y luego dándose cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo era aun mejor.

Elena se quedo durante largo rato mirando la espalda del vampiro, sonrió como una boba al ver lo amplia que le quedaba la camiseta que le había "birlado" a Jeremy y que le daba un aspecto de lo mas inofensivo e inocente. Los vaqueros seguían siendo los mismos, estaban tan rotos que le recordaba a la moda hortera de los años 80. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago. ¿Cuan fuerte se había vuelto Sthephan para hacerle eso a su hermano?. Aunque esa no era la pregunta que mas le asustaba, sino la de ¿Cuan psicopatía se había vuelto?. Sabia por el propio Sthephan que la sangre cambiaba a los vampiros, que los volvía mas salvajes e impredecibles, pero Damon bebía sangre humana y no esporadicamente, sino cada dos por tres, no había pasado ni dos horas desde la ultima vez que se alimento y seguía comportándose de la misma forma en la que lo conoció. Lo cual le provoco otra pregunta mas aterradora ¿Cuanto conocía a Sthephan?. Hacia tres semanas habría dicho que lo conocía como la palma de su mano...Ahora....No estaba muy segura.

-¡¡Aja¡¡

 

Damon llamo su atención con un grito de victoria haciendo que los colores se le subieran a las mejillas al ver el redondo trasero del vampiro que se había agachado de forma considerable. No pudo contenerse, fue un acto reflejo; en un principio estaba sentada delante de la mesa y al otro estaba detrás del vampiro y...

PLAS....

Elena sintió como todo el cuerpo del Salvatore se ponía tenso sin cambiar la postura, casi podía verle la cara, con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando fijamente el envase de leche mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Damon se incorporo lentamente para enfrentarla. Tal y como la joven Gilbert creía la cara del vampiro era todo un poema.

-¿Acabas de darme un cachete en el culo?- Pregunto sin poder creérselo.

Elena se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y enseñándole la palma abierta dijo:

-Ha sido ella....

El vampiro rugió enseñando los colmillos y los ojos negros, Elena soltó un gritito y luego se echo a reír mientras corría por toda la cocina perseguida por el vampiro que siseaba como si fuera un puma haciéndola reír aun mas fuerte. Como es natural el Salvatore no tardo mucho en alcanzarla y aplastarla contra la pared de la cocina; todo colmillos y ojos negros. Cualquier otra chica estaría gritando y suplicando por su vida, pero no Elena, ella reía y se dejaba abrazar por el monstruo de la noche que en ese momento la beso con ganas, sin importarle el arañarle el labio con los duros colmillos.

Eso fue hace media hora en la que no hicieron mas que besarse y en donde Elena descubrió una nueva faceta de su nueva conexión; si bien no podían leerse las mentes si que podían "intuir" lo que cada uno pensaba. Era parecido a cuando dos personas se entienden con una sola mirada. Solo que lo de ellos era multiplicado por diez.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en la cocina, con un montón de platos delante de ella y jugando con Damon a ver si adivinaba que era lo que le apetecía en ese momento de comer y así ver hasta donde llegaban su nuevo descubrimiento. Sorprendentemente no había fallado ninguno. Era de lo mas raro y a la vez genial, tener ese tipo de relación con alguien era...era....especial. Lo que mas le sorprendió de todo el asunto era que no parecía importarle que fuera con Damon y no con Sthephan.

\- Eres todo un romántico, ¿Lo sabias?- Ni siquiera lo pensó, simple y llanamente lo dijo. Y no se esperaba para nada la reacción del vampiro.

-¿Como?...- Al igual que antes no tuvo miedo cuando se convirtió en vampiro y la persiguió por toda la casa no tuvo miedo, esta vez si. Había metido la pata y por la postura del vampiro la había metido hasta el fondo.

-Yo.....-Damon miro la mesa como si fuera la primera vez que la viera y dio un paso atrás completamente horrorizado. -¿Damon?... No era con mala intención, yo....- Alargo la mano para tocarlo pero se aparto, le dolió horriblemente ese gesto.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Pregunto mirándola como si fuera el peor monstruo de todos.

No supo que responder...¿Ella? No estaba haciendo nada, solo queria decirle lo romántico que podía llegar a ser, por Dios, que la habia bajado en brazos desde el dormitorio hasta la cocina, le había besado hasta que casi no se sintió los labios y luego....luego le dio de comer...Si eso no era ser romántico no sabia lo que era.

-¿Me estas domesticando?- puro dolor en su voz.- ¿Es eso lo que haces?....¡¡Dios¡¡ Me estas convirtiendo en Sthephan. -Intento tocarlo, hacerle entender que no, que diferenciaba perfectamente a Sthephan de el y....- Me estas utilizando como Katherine.- Esas palabras la dejaron tan congelada que no supo como reaccionar.- Cuando él vuelva no querras saber nada de mi, solo ....Solo....Me utilizas.

Debería de haber hablado, haber dicho algo, enfadarse, ponerse a gritar y decirle lo increíblemente imbécil que era, pero sintió el dolor agudo y profundo que Damon sintió en ese mismo momento y fue tan intenso que la dejo sin respiración. Esa era una nueva faceta de su conexión, no solo podían sentir las cosas buenas sino las malas. Sin querer había puesto el dedo en la llaga y no era de extrañar...Primero Katherine se enamora de Sthephan y luego ella, era normal que pensara eso.

-Damon.- Dio un paso al frente, olvidando la comida y el cansancio que le produjo la perdida de sangre pero resulto imposible; el vampiro se alejo de ella con un paso atrás y una mirada de puro panico en los ojos; por un momento pareció que no la veía a ella, a la joven Elena Gilbert, sino al peor monstruos de todos.

Estaba a punto de utilizar su rapidez de vampiro y salir corriendo de allí cuando el móvil sonó rompiendo el duro momento.

-¿Si?- susurro el vampiro sin apartar la mirada de ella. Elena se sintio terriblemente mal. ¿Como era posible que todo hubiera salido de esa forma? Solo queria hacerle saber que le gustaba el nuevo Damon, que tenia toda la razon del mundo cuando le dijo, medio moribundo, que le habría gustado el antiguo Damon y...- Claro que si Sra Stilson. Le estaremos esperando. En casa de los Gilbert a primera hora. No hay problema.

 

Lo que faltaba.

 

Elena quiso maldecir y soltar un taco al oír como el vampiro hablaba con la agente de asuntos sociales. ¿Es que no podían tener una noche tranquila? Una en la que se sentaran a ver una peli y comieran palomitas. O en las que se sentaran a simplemente a hacer nada. O..... Y fue en ese justo momento en el que cayo en la cuenta. Esas cosas las hacia con Sthephan, no con Damon. De echo no sabia nada de lo que le gustaba al vampiro, siempre se había dedicado a evitarle porque creía que era un pervertido y, aunque en ocasiones lo fuera, la verdad sea dicho que Damon distaba bastante de ser un pervertido.

Le gustaba la cocina, algo muy raro para un hombre de su época. También era hábil con la madera, bien claro le quedo con el pequeño arsenal que le había plagado por toda la casa y había demostrado que cuando tenia que hacer de hermano mayor no dudaba ni un segundo en ocupar su puesto ¿Que mas se había perdido del mayor de los Salvatore?. Chasqueo la lengua completamente desencantada, era normal que pensara que lo estaba domesticando, mirándolo desde ese nuevo punto de vista hasta ella misma lo pensaba. No conocía a Damon Salvatore y eso era imperdonable.

-Era esa zorra de Stilson.- gruño guardandose el movil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalon. -Estara aqui mañana por la mañana, asi que me temo que tendre que quedarme aqui.

-Creí que ibas a quedarte de todas formas.- susurro acariciando con el dedo la superficie de la mesa, trazando una linea imaginaria entre el helado medio derretido y las fresas. El silencio que aconteció a la frase le dolió mas que si le hubiera espetado alguno de sus insultos.-Damon....Yo....

-Dejalo, Elena...-Desde que lo conoció le dijo de varias formas que la llamara por su nombre y no por diminutivos cariñosos y ahora que lo había conseguido le dolía mas que si Mike Tyson le hubiera dado un puñetazo. -Fue bonito mientras duro, entiendo que Sthephan es el hermano emo que a todas os pone como motos, como el Pattyson y su estúpido Edward Cullen, pero ...¿Sabes que? Yo no soy así y.....

Elena salvo la distancia que los separaba y, al igual que lo hizo en la cama le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Odio Crepúsculo, Damon.- El vampiro se tenso ante su contacto haciéndole saber que esto no iba a arreglarlo con un simple comentario y su cara de niña buena.- Damon...Lo siento, de verdad. - El corazón le dio un salto cuando los largos dedos del vampiro se cerraron sobre su muñeca y la bajaron para que pudiera hablar.

-Voy a hacer un par de llamadas y luego me acostare a dormir. Buenas noches, Elena.

Los ojos empezaron a picarle al ver la reacción de su vampiro, este no era el vampiro gracioso y sarcástica que ella habia conocido, no era el estúpido que siempre la sacaba de quicio, ni el hombre que conseguía encenderla con solo alzar una ceja; no, este era un hombre destrozado y traicionado, uno que cree que no vale la pena. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta ¿Tanto daño le había echo Katherine? Elena la odio con todas sus ganas, pero no tanto como se odio a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Ya no me llamas princesa?-susurro aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Ojala hubiera obtenido solo silencio.

-Yo no soy un buen hombre, Elena. Ve metiéndotelo en la cabeza. - Acto seguido se dio la vuelta sin importarle el haberle roto el corazon.

Aguanto estoicamente hasta que salio de la cocina, incluso le oyó subir las escaleras, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta Elena Gilbert lloro amargamente por Damon Salvatore.

CONTINUARA.

 

No me mateis mucho, vale?? ^^U


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

 

 

Elena miraba fijamente la puerta del  
dormitorio de su tia sin importarle que la barandilla de la escalera se le  
clavara en la espalda. Estuvo llorando en la cocina hasta que no le quedaron  
mas lagrimas, oyendo los pasos de Damon en el piso de arriba y como este  
hablaba con alguien, supuso que con un abogado debido a la cercanía de la  
charla con la Sra  
Stiltson. Así que, después de casi una hora en la cocina se  
decidió que ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos. Damon estaba  
jugandose el cuello por ella en mas de un sentido, con los asuntos sociales,  
con Sthephan y con centenares de cosas mas y ¿¿Ella que hace??. Nada, solo  
dedicarse a herirlo hasta tal punto que huyera de su lado.

 

 

Bien. Pues se acabo. No se había  
enfrentado a Klaus sino fuera una chica valiente, asi que....Con paso decidido  
subió las escaleras, dispuesta a hacerle entender a ese ....ese...Capullo, que  
no quería domesticarlo, que le gustaba tal y como era y que.....Se quedo de una  
pieza al darse cuenta del cariz que tomaban sus pensamientos.

 

 

Le gustaba.

 

 

Oh...Dios mio...

 

 

Le gustaba de verdad.

 

 

¿Y que pasaba con Sthephan y ...?

 

 

Los pensamientos del menor de los  
Salvatore se diluyeron en cuanto oyo el silencio al otro lado de la puerta del  
dormitorio. Damon ya no hablaba con quien quiera que estuviera hablando, solo  
había quietud y silencio. No supo si fue por su nueva conexión pero sabia  
perfectamente donde estaba.

 

 

 

Delante de la puerta

 

 

 

Damon se hallaba justo delante suyo,  
mirando fijamente hacia delante, donde supuestamente se encontraba ella. Casi  
se pone a llorar otra vez al sentir lo que el sentía; quería salir y abrazarla,  
besarle la frente y decir lo mucho que lo sentía, lo idiota que era pero el  
recuerdo de Katherine y de ella con Sthephan lo atormentaba y frenaba sus ganas  
de actuar. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, como porque Damon era como era con su  
hermano. Elena también lo seria si Jeremy se llevara siempre todo lo que amaba.

 

 

Elena quería hacer lo mismo que Damon,  
abrir esa estúpida puerta y echarse a sus brazos, pero tenia miedo de hacerle  
mas daño. Quiso reír amargamente al ver que solo un trozo de madera de no mas  
de cinco centímetros de ancho los separaban pero que en realidad se hallaban  
mucho mas lejos.

 

 

Así que sin saber muy bien que hacer se  
sentó en el suelo y apoyo la espalda en la barandilla, mirando fijamente la  
puerta y sintiendo como Damon hacia lo mismo pero apoyándose en la cama. Los  
dos mirándose fijamente, deseando estar juntos pero sin atreverse a dar el paso.

 

 

La joven Gilbert quiso maldecir a la vida  
que había encontrado otra forma de complicarles la vida.

 

 

Eso fue hace dos horas. Y sabia que no se  
movería hasta que llegara la  
Sra Stilson o tal vez Sthephan.

 

 

Jeremy llego quince minutos después y como  
no era de extrañar se alarmo nada mas verla en esa postura. Tuvo que  
tranquilizarlo durante el temprano desayuno diciéndole que le apetecía pensar  
sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y ese fue el único sitio que encontró; su  
hermano no se trago la mentira, aunque tampoco lo esperaba. Le comento por  
encima lo de la Sra  
Stilson y le ordeno que se fuera al instituto que ya le  
contaría lo sucedido cuando volviera. Todo eso duro 40 minutos.

 

 

Fueron los únicos minutos que se separo de  
la puerta, y aun así, mientras comía el desayuno con su hermano y le contaba  
las nuevas noticias se sentía como si todavía estuviera allí sentada,  
clavándose la madera en la espalda y mirando fijamente la puerta, sintiendo  
como Damon no se movía. Se concentro tanto en esa sensación que Jeremy bromeo  
con varias veces con que bajara de las nubes.

 

 

Quiso decirle que no le hacia falta ir tan  
lejos, que estaba en el piso de arriba, pero opto por guardar silencio y  
descartar sus preocupaciones alegando que todo era por culpa de todo lo que  
estaba pasando. Como es normal Jeremy no lo puso en duda.

 

 

La casa se quedo en silencio nada mas  
salir su hermano por la puerta, no sabia a que hora llegaría África pero  
estaría a punto de caer, asi que casi de forma automática se dirigió a la  
cocina y saco una bolsa de sangre del frigorífico que había traído Jeremy, una  
taza y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio donde habitaba la bestia de la noche. Con  
cada escalón que subía se ponía mas nerviosa, podía notar su corazón golpeando  
contra sus costillas como si fuera una autentica bomba; una sonrisa de lo mas  
tonta se le formo en el rostro al recordar a Damon la noche anterior diciéndole  
exactamente eso mismo. Estaba tan mono, tan...Tan...El.

 

 

Llego demasiado pronto al dormitorio y  
como una idiota se quedo mirando la hoja de madera con la sensación de pánico  
recorriendo la ¿Debería entrar?....¿O seria mas apropiado llamar?. Tal vez lo  
mejor fuera eso, llamar, dejarlo todo en el suelo y que el lo cogiera cuando  
quisiera y.....No. Eso se lo haria a un animal, al antiguo Damon, no a este,  
este no se merecía eso. No era justo, tenia que cambiar su comportamiento con  
el vampiro y la clave del cambio estaba en las pequeñas cosas. Así que  
cuadrándose de hombros y alzando la barbilla agarro el pomo de la puerta con la  
mano libre y entro, dispuesta a escuchar una decena de improperios y malos  
modos para que lo dejara solo.

 

 

Cerro la puerta detrás de ella esperando  
los gritos pero estos nunca llegaron. Se quedo como una boba, esperando y  
esperando, con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta y los ojos cerrados, pero  
nada. Así que los abrió y se giro lentamente, no vio nada, solo oscuridad  
total. No le hizo falta su nueva conexión para saber que Damon se sentía así.

 

 

Solo en la oscuridad.

 

 

-¿Damon?-pregunto esperando que no hubiera  
salido por la ventana nada mas llegar su hermano. Sabia perfectamente que no  
era así, podía sentirlo mirándola pero no podía asegurarlo al cien por cien,  
esa nueva conexión aun le resultaba extraña.

 

 

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia  
adelante cuando un par de ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de forma sobrenatural.  
Su cuerpo golpeo contra la madera al dar un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

 

 

-No es buen momento, Elena.-Y vaya si no  
lo era. Podía sentir el enfado de Damon crecer mientras la miraba, sus ojos no  
brillaban en negro como estaba acostumbrada, sino que lo hacían en azul, un  
azul sobrenatural que le congelaba la columna.

 

 

-Te...Te traigo un poco  
de....Co...Comida.-susurro

 

 

El rugido que salio de la garganta del  
vampiro la congelo de tal manera que ni siquiera sintió el golpe contra la  
puerta. Damon la aprisionaba luciendo los filosos dientes y destilando maldad.  
Sabia que no iba a hacerle nada, podía sentirlo, pero aun así no pudo evitar  
encogerse. No quiso herirlo cuando dijo esas palabras, mas bien todo lo  
contrario, quería hacerle saber que lo estaba viendo, que de verdad estaba  
viéndolo a el, no al vampiro o al hermano mayor de su novio, sino a Damon  
Salvatore, el hombre. Y era un hombre tan, pero tan excepcional que le daba  
pena que se desmereciera tanto.

 

 

No soy un buen hombre.

 

 

Siempre le decía las mismas palabras pero  
la verdad era que SI era un buen hombre, a pesar de beber sangre, de ser un ser  
de la noche, de amar la violencia y disfrutar como un enano cada vez que  
alguien sufría. Si. Puede que Elena se hubiera vuelto loca pero siempre  
reconocía la verdad y había juzgado mal al vampiro.

 

 

-¿Me traes comida? ¿De recompensa por  
haberme portado bien?¿Por haber sido un buen perrito?-siseo el monstruo  
aplastando la nariz contra su mejilla.

 

 

Eso la molesto. Puede que no hubiera sido  
la alegría de la huerta en lo que se refería a Damon, pero nunca lo trato como  
si fuera un perro, sip, vale había tratado de domesticarlo, como el bien decía  
pero de ahí a tratarlo como un animal había un gran paso.

 

 

Así que enfrento su mirada marrón con la  
azul y con su, ya característico mal carácter en lo que al vampiro se refería,  
lo empujo. Sabia que no tenia fuerza para mover a una mole como el y aun así se  
movió.

 

 

-¿De que vas?-Gruño dándole un fuerte  
manotazo en el hombro que Damon observo con las cejas alzadas y una increíble  
mueca de asombro.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mi decirte eso? ¡¡Maldita  
sea, cabeza de chorlito¡¡ Estaba abriéndome a ti, diciéndote lo estúpidamente  
genial que eres y ¿Tu que haces?...-otro fuerte manotazo en el mismo  
hombro.-Pues vas y piensas que intento domesticarte, como si yo pensaras que  
eres un perro en vez del hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido.-A Elena le  
paso desapercibido la diminuta sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del vampiro  
cuando volvió a repetir el gesto.- Tonto...Idiota...Imbécil.-insulto mientras  
le pegaba sin fuerza en el pecho.- Y encima soy tan idiota de traerte comida...¡¡Seré  
imbécil¡¡-Con toda la frustración del mundo tiro al suelo la bolsa de sangre y  
la taza y se dispuso a salir de forma triunfal, como hacían las grandes divas  
en el cine de los años cuarenta. Y al igual que les pasaba casi siempre a esas  
mismas divas, no consiguió dar ni dos pasos ya que Damon cerro la mano sobre su  
muñeca y tiro de ella, incrustandola con fuerza contra su gran pecho y  
doblandole el brazo contra la espalda, inmovilizándola. O eso creía porque aun  
le quedaba la otra mano para....-¡¡Suéltame¡¡-pataleo al ver como su otra mano  
libre corría el mismo destino de la anterior. Intento librarse pero como le  
paso la otra vez en el callejón le resulto imposible. Estaba a punto de ponerse  
a gritar cuando oyó una pequeña risita que le sentó como una patada en el  
estomago. ¿¿Es que era tan estúpido como para reírse de ella??

 

 

Sintiendo como la cara se le ponía roja de  
furia miro a su captor, solo para encontrarse que este le sonreía divertido,  
pero no era la sonrisa a la que la tenia acostumbrada. Nop, esta si llegaba a  
los ojos, haciendo que el azul claro brillara con una docena de emociones.

 

 

-¿De verdad crees que soy el hombre mas  
maravilloso que hayas conocido?-la pregunta se deslizo como miel entre sus  
labios haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta. ¿Rabia dicho  
eso? Tenia que hacer algo con su boca cuando se enfadaba.-Recuerda que tenemos  
una conexión muy fuerte, Princesa.-Una mirada de lo mas significativa acompaño  
al mote.- Sabre si mientes.- Agrego con una sonrisita.

 

 

Sintio como las piernas le flaqueaban,  
notaba todo el cuerpo de Damon contra el suyo, tan fuerte y grande, con ese  
aura de depredador rodeándolo, esa que dejaba bien claro que podía destrozarla  
sin siquiera despeinarse y...

 

 

-Me encanta como reacciona tu cuerpo  
cuando estoy cerca.- susurro el Salvatore aspirando el aire.

 

 

Eso hizo que el rojo de sus mejillas  
subiera un grado, pero esta vez no era furia, sino vergüenza. Sabia  
perfectamente a lo que se refería el vampiro; estaba excitada. Mucho.

 

 

-¿Lo sabes?.

 

 

La cara de Damon no tuvo precio, su rostro  
se transformo con una sonrisa que mezclaba la diversión y la picardia a la  
perfección, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven aumentara sus reacciones.

 

 

-Princesa, soy un vampiro. Olfato super  
desarrollado aquí, ¿Recuerdas?-repitió haciendo que se acordara de la vez que  
estuvo en el sótano y dijo exactamente lo mismo.

 

 

Oh..Dios....Lo supo, durante todo este  
tiempo lo supo...Ahora entendía esas sonrisitas sin razón cuando estaban a  
solas.

 

 

-No te avergüences, amor.- otra vez ese  
tono que era como chocolate liquido. Damon rozo la nariz con la suya y aspiro  
hondo haciendo que Elena sintiera como su miembro se endurecía y se le clavaba  
en la cadera. -No sabes la de veces que he tenido que irme a casa para "aliviarme".

 

 

Eso la dejo completamente fuera de juego.  
¿Damon Salvatore practicaba el Onanismo? Si, claro, y va ella y se lo cree.

 

 

-¿Te ibas con otras mujeres?-pregunto con  
el tono demasiado ofendido para su gusto.

 

 

La risa que se escapo hizo que le  
temblaran las rodillas.

 

 

-¿Mujeres?....-otra risita tonta.-No,  
Elena, soy tan estúpido que desde que me tiraste la Coca Cola en la cara no  
me he ido con ninguna mujer.

 

 

La sorpresa se apodero de la joven Gilbert  
que lo miro con un respingo. No le hizo falta tener la conexión para saber que  
no mentía.

 

 

-¿No me dirás que...?

 

 

-Sip, he estado encerrado en el cuarto de  
baño mas tiempo en este ultimo mes que en estos últimos ciento y pico de  
años.-Pura sinceridad.

 

 

Sabia que no tenia que hacerlo, que  
debería de ser una buena chica y solo derretirse en sus brazos pero, como ya  
sabia, no actuó como tenia que hacerlo ya que....

 

 

Se rió.

 

 

Mucho.

 

 

Tal vez demasiado.

 

 

Y como era normal Damon reacciono como tenia  
que hacerlo.

 

 

Apartándose.

 

 

-Ya vale, ¿No?-gruño con todo su cuerpo  
tenso.

 

 

Intento callarse pero no pudo, sabia que  
estaba metiendo la pata pero....¿Como no reírse cuando Damon nunca había tenido  
conciencia en lo que a las mujeres se refería? Y ahora se masturbaba pensando  
en ella en...¡¡Un baño¡¡

 

 

-¡¡Lo siento¡¡- la disculpa hubiera tenido  
mas exito sino hubiera estallado en risas.

 

 

El rictus de Damon era tan serio que por  
un momento pensó que de verdad la mataba. Fue a dar un paso pero Elena se lo  
impidió poniéndose delante de el y agarrándole de las mejillas, todo eso son  
dejar de reír.

 

 

-Sueltame, Elena. No me hace gracia.-gruño  
dejando que viera sus colmillos.

 

 

-Ooooh...Damon...-susurro la joven dejando  
al vampiro completamente descolocado.-Me da igual lo que pienses pero...¿Tienes  
idea de lo adorablemente mono que eres?-la chica sintió como se ponía tenso,  
pero no le dio tiempo ya que empezó a llenarle la cara de besos.-No quiero que  
seas como Sthephan, me gusta tal y como eres.-soltó acribillándolo a besos.-Me  
encantas.

 

 

Damon se dejo besar sin saber muy bien  
como tenia que reaccionar, Elena seguía besándolo por todos lados sin dejar de  
reírse y por la conexión que tenían sabia que no era de burla. Su risa era  
cómplice, cálida, adorable.

 

 

No sabia como actuar. Si que se dejo besar  
recto como un palo. Para su suerte el timbre de la puerta son llamando su  
atención.

 

 

-¿La Sra Stilton?-pregunto  
Elena mirando hacia abajo pero sin soltarlo. Ese gesto, tan inocente, hizo que  
el frió corazón de Damon se calentara. Antes, con Katherine, siempre tenia que  
aprovechar ya que en el momento en el que la vampiresa notaba a alguien  
acercarse se apartaba de su lado como si quemara.

 

 

Elena, no.

 

 

Ella seguía sujetándole la cara, seguía  
con el cuerpo pegado al suyo y...Joder, con ese olor a excitación era imposible  
concentrarse.

 

 

-No...Es mi abogado.-Informo mirando hacia  
la puerta de forma asesina.

 

 

-Oh...Bueno...Entonces tendré que ir a  
abrirle, ¿No?.-la joven Gilbert se fue a separar pero el se lo impidió.

 

 

-No...-susurro cerrando ambas manos en su  
cintura.

 

 

-¿No?....Pero...El abogado...-señalo con  
el pulgar sobre su hombro pero algo en la expresión del vampiro la hizo  
callar.-¿Que estas pensando, Damon?

 

 

La sonrisa del vampiro se acentuó tanto  
que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

 

 

-Aun no me has dado de comer.-Dicho esto  
la lanzo contra la cama y le levanto la falda.

 

 

-¡¡Damon¡¡...No tenemos tiempo... el  
abogado.- Elena jadeo al sentir la lengua del vampiro en su muslo, justo donde  
la mordió la ultima vez.

 

 

-Que espere. Para algo le pago.- Dicho  
esto le destrozo las bragas.- Quiero verte.-siseo.

 

 

Si le hubiera dado tiempo hubiera sentido  
rubor. Estaba acostumbrada a que Sthephan le hiciera esas cosas, pero el nunca  
la miraba como si fuera un bollito de nata, ademas, Damon no le dio tiempo a  
reaccionar ya que nada mas caer su destrozada ropa interior al suelo hundió la  
cabeza en su femineidad, impregnándose en ella.

 

 

-¡¡Dios¡¡ SI...-Se agarro a las sabanas  
mientras el vampiro la tomaba en su boca, con bruscos toques de lengua, pasando  
de vez en cuando la incipiente barba por su zona mas intima, como si quisiera  
que, cuando saliera a la calle, todos los vampiros supieran que era de ella.  
Ese pensamiento la hizo correrse como una inexperta jovencita sobre la boca del  
vampiro que no dejo de acariciarla con su lengua hasta que las piernas le  
cayeron laxas sobre la cama.

 

 

-Me encanta tu sabor...-ronroneo Damon  
dirigiéndose de nuevo a su muslo.- Pero...¿Sabes que es mejor?.- Elena no  
respondió. No podía. Estaba completamente fuera de combate por el orgasmo.- El  
sabor de tu orgasmo mezclado con el de tu sangre.- Y dicho esto clavo sus  
dientes sobre la femoral, alimentándose de ella como si no hubiera un abogado  
en la puerta ni una agente de asuntos sociales a punto de llegar.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Damon abrió la puerta para encontrase con  
su abogado, el típico británico cincuentón. Un estirado de mil pares de  
cojones, pero que sabia hacer muy bien su trabajo. Y menos mal para el, sino el  
vampiro no habría dudado ni medio latido en comérselo.

 

 

-Sr Smith...Siento el retraso.

 

 

-Por lo que me pega la hora, Sr Salvatore,  
podía haber tardado un poco mas.- Damon sabia que era una broma, pero el  
maldito acento británico hizo que sonara como un insulto.-Le he traído todo lo  
que me pidió.

 

 

-Muy bien...Pase y pongame al corriente.

 

 

El hombre mayor no tardo en empezar a  
hablar, con su perfecto ingles y su perfecta pose de superioridad, Damon quiso  
drenarlo entero, mas que nada por el placer de ver ese estirado rostro con la  
típica expresión de incredulidad que uno pone cuando se esta muriendo. Pero el  
simple echo de morder a otra persona que no fuera Elena....¡¡Puag¡¡ Y hablando  
de Elena. Con la conversación del ingles de fondo se dirigio a la cocina, allí  
la encontró bebiendo agua para reponer la perdida de sangre y picoteando algo.  
Damon supo perfectamente que iba a coger antes de que lo hiciera. Sabia que  
aquel tipo de conexión para un vampiro era peligrosa, no solo porque el tiempo  
de Elena en la tierra era finito, sino porque si algún vampiro rival se  
enteraba podría ponerlo en serios problemas; pero la verdad era que le daba  
igual. Estaba contento con tener algo con alguien, de compartir con la mujer  
que amaba sus sentimientos. Una pena que solo durara hasta que Sthephan  
volviera. Y seguramente seria el doble de doloroso cuando eso pasara  
pero...¿¿Que demonios?? Sin pena no hay gloria. Así que iba a permitirse  
disfrutar un poco de ese trocito de cielo que se le había otorgado.

 

 

-¿Que dice el abogado?-pregunto mientras  
mordisqueaba una fresa.

 

 

-Ni idea.-respondió parando su avance y  
hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, impregnándose de su  
olor.

 

 

Ay, Elena...¿Que me has echo?

 

 

-¿Sr Salvatore?...¿Me esta escuchando?

 

 

De repente la idea de matarlo no le  
resulto tan descabellada.

 

 

-Nop, nada de matar a nuestro abogado.-  
regaño Elena dándole un golpe en el brazo.-Venga, ve a hacer de adulto mientras  
yo me arreglo para parecer una niña buena a los ojos de esa bruja

 

 

-No deberías de insultar a Bonnie de esa  
forma- Pico el vampiro dejándola ir y deseando tener corazón para sentirlo  
acelerarse cuando dijo eso. Le estaba empezando a conocer tanto que sabia lo  
que estaba pensando, aunque tampoco era tan difícil acertar je je je

 

 

Elena desapareció saludando cortesmente al  
Sr Smith haciendo asi que se concentrara por completo en el abogado.

 

 

Una hora después apareció la Sra Stilton, con su ya  
conocida cara de pocos amigos y su porte de: Soy una funcionaria del gobierno  
así que cuidadito. Fue de lo mas exquisito ver como la verborrea inglesa y la  
americana se enredaban en un dialecto que Damon no quería entender. El caso fue  
que al final el Sr Smith se gano su sueldo y que Damon no se arrepintiera de  
haberlo matado hacia tres horas. Lo único malo era que....Damon Salvatore era  
el tutor legar de los dos Gilbert.

 

 

-¿Y eso que significa?.-le pregunto al  
abogado con una ceja arqueada.

 

 

-Básicamente...Es usted su nuevo padre  
hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad.

 

 

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría.

 

 

-¿¿Como??.-Sino fuera porque su tez era  
pálida juraría que se puso mas blanco aun.-¿Que quiere decir que soy como un  
padre?...¿Esta insinuando que tengo que comportarme como un padre DE VERDAD??-  
No quería gritar pero ahora que su relación con Elena empezaba a ir viento en  
popa no quería dar un paso atrás y si ese mameluco había conseguido arreglarlo  
todo con la condición de que Damon no pudiera acercarse a la muchacha de otra  
forma que no fuera fraternal....Bien, digamos que al final si iba a tomar una  
cena británica.

 

 

-No, Sr Salvatore.- Smith no cambio ni un  
ápice su expresión y como si supiera el porque de su turbación agrego.- Solo  
tendrá que comportarse como un adulto delante de todos, al menos hasta que la Sra Gilbert cumpla la  
mayoría de edad. Lo que haga dentro de estos muros es cosa suya.

 

 

Si hubiera tenido aliento lo hubiera  
soltado en un suspiro. Le resulto raro su forma de reaccionar..Con miedo. El no  
solía tener miedo, era un vampiro, EL era el que solía provocar ese  
sentimiento...

 

 

-¡¡Es tardísimo¡¡-La voz de Elena le  
arranco de sus pensamientos. ¿Tarde? ¿Para que?. Algo debió de traslucir en su  
cara cuando la joven agrego.-¡¡El instituto¡¡

 

 

Damon chasqueo la lengua desencantado

 

 

-Tranquila, princesa, soy tu tutor, ya te  
escribiré una nota.- se burlo de si mismo.

 

 

-No lo entiendes.- regaño Elena.- Con toda  
la historia de Klaus he faltado demasiado, si vuelvo a faltar otra vez ¡¡Me  
expulsaran¡¡

 

 

La cara del vampiro estaba limpia de  
expresión, haciéndole entender a la chica que no entendía el porque de  
semejante alboroto.

 

 

-No-puedo-dejar-que-me-expulsen.-dijo con  
los dientes apretados, dejando bien claro que puede que para el no fuera  
importante pero para ella si.

 

 

-Vale, vale, amor...Tu quieres instituto,  
yo te daré instituto.-se rindió alzando las manos.-Ademas necesito cambiarme de  
vaqueros y me coge de camino.

 

 

Damon se dispuso a salir cuando Elena  
soltó.

 

 

-Oye, ahora que eres mi tutor....¿No se  
supone que deberías de prepararme un sawchiw para la hora de la comida.

 

 

La mirada del vampiro fue tan intensa que  
consiguió que la joven diera un paso atrás.

 

 

-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora...Pero  
te prometo que por la noche te arrullare.- susurro con esa voz que habia  
descubierto hacia escasas horas y que prometía toda una noche llena de lujuria  
y...Sangre...Su sangre

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

-¿Como estas?-Pregunto Jeremy acariciando  
la mejilla de Bonnie. La joven no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza para  
hacerle saber que estaba bien.- Ayer me asustaste mucho.

 

 

-Yo también me asuste.

 

 

Y como para no hacerlo. Al final el  
hechizo había resultado mas complicado de lo que había previsto, tanto que  
termino sangrando por los oídos, ojos y boca. No quería decírselo a Jeremy pero  
estaba segura de que también sangro por otros orificios por los que normalmente  
no se sangraba. Tenia que empezar a hacer hechizos mas sencillos e ir cogiendo  
practica, sino puede que no lo contara en el siguiente.

 

 

-¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila? Se te  
ve cansada.-A Bonnie se le escapo una sonrisa de lo mas dulce, conocía al chico  
desde que tenia pañales y nunca, nunca lo vio como lo estaba viendo  
ahora...Como un hombre.

 

 

-Tu sigue así y puede que me enamore de  
ti.- concedió dándole la mochila y dejando que la acompañara hasta su clase de  
química.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

RRROOOOAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH.....

 

 

El grito fue tan fuerte que consiguió que  
las paredes temblaran aunque la joven ni siquiera se inmuto, es mas, agradecía  
que gritara, así estaba distraído y no centraba su atención en ella. No sabia  
quien era la tal Elena, pero la odiaba, odiaba todo con todo su ser lo que era  
porque por su culpa estaba metida en esa situación; con un psicopatía que no  
solo utilizaba su cuerpo a placer, sino que ademas ¡¡bebía su sangre¡¡

 

 

Intento moverse mientras oía como los  
pocos muebles que había desperdigados por la estancia se convertían en astillas  
pero las cuerdas le mordían con tanta fuerza las muñecas que le provocaban un  
dolor atroz.

 

 

-¡¡Su tutor¡¡...Ese hijo de puta se ha  
convertido en su tutor.

 

 

Se quedo quieta al notar la oscura mirada  
fijarse en ella; quiso maldecir, parecía que se había cansado de destrozar todo  
a su alrededor y quería volver con su juguete favorito... Ella.

 

 

-Elena, Elena, Elena..-canturreo haciendo  
que odiara ese nombre.- Veo que no puedes estar sin un Salvatore en tu  
vida.-rió.

 

 

Como si se tratara de una muñeca hicnhable  
le separo las piernas de un manotazo y bajándose los pantalones la penetro sin  
siquiera preparación.

 

 

Grito ante el dolor punzante pero no  
lloro, ya habia aprendido que contra mas se resistiera mas disfrutaba Stephan;  
así se llamaba su captor. Stephan Salvatore. Dejo que su mente se  
desconectara mientras embestía con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo,  
deleitándose en una venganza que sabría que no tendría ya que sabia demasiado.  
En cuanto terminara con ella podría darse por muerta

 

 

 

 

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Damon estaba que mordia, literalmente. Cuando llego a la conclusión de hacerse el tutor legal de Elena para solucionar los problemas de la familia Gilbert no penso realmente en donde se estaba metiendo. Pero ahora, transcurridos solo tres dias, empezaba a arrepentirse.

No era porque Jeremy fuera un autentico capullo integral, eso ya lo sabia y tambien sabia que era normal que protegiera a su hermana todo lo que pudiera, Sthephan le habia echo mucho daño a Elena y lo ultimo que queria era verla lastimada. Damon lo entendia y comprendia perfectamente, pero de ahi a no dejarlos solos NI UNA SOLA VEZ…..grrrrr. Parecia que habia vuelto a tener quince años y se escabullia de la casa de sus padres para ver a la chica de turno. Solo que ahora solo era una chica y estaba a dos puertas de distancia. No solo se colaba en el cuarto de la joven para beber sangre, de echo solo no le hacia falta pero algo...No sabia que, le decia que tenia que hacerlo. Sus visitas nocturnas se debian mas al echo de que adoraba dormirse escuchando su corazon; sentir el calor corporal, su rostro reposando sobre los blandos pechos, los cuales pellizcaba ocasionalmente mientras Elena dormia solo por el placer de oirla gemir en sueños; adoraba la tranquilidad que le proforionaba ese suave boom boom...No supo que le llevo a hacerlo la primera vez, solo que estaba viendola dormir, igual que ese idiota de Crepusculo y pensando en lo maravilloso que seria poder oir su corazon desde mas cerca y no desde los pies de su cama; pero el caso fue que, de repente, estaba acostandose y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho; el panico que sintio nada mas hacerlo fue tal que casi creyo que se orinaria encima, centerares de cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza si Elena se despertaba y lo veia acostado a su lado, recto como un palo y con la oreja entre sus pechos; desde que se lo diria a Sthephan hasta que lo estacaria ella misma. Nada de eso paso. Elena solo suspiro en sueños y, con el sopor recoriendole el cuerpo, levanto la mano y la cerro sobre su cabeza, aprentadolo contra ella.

Fue su perdicion, desde ese dia no pudo conciliar el sueño ni una noche si no era en la cama de la muchacha.

Pero ojala volviera a tener quince años, porqeu ahora se encontraba sobrecargado. Lo peor no era colarse en la habitacion de la joven Gilbert o intentar ser amable con Jeremy. No. Lo autenticamente malo era..La responsabilidad. El llevar a los chicos al instituto, hablar con los profesores….¡¡mirar facturas¡¡ Pero si el en su puta vida habia echo algo parecido. Joder, que era un vampiro super rico. Pero la Sra Stilton queria facturas hasta de la pasta de dientes y asi estaba ahora mismo. Sentado en el salon de los Gilbert con el ticket del supermercado y rellenando un formulario que tuvo que ser escrito por Lucifer.

-Menuda mierda.-Gruño para si. Estaria monisimo de la muerte, alli sentado con la mesa llena de papeles, una calculadora y una pluma en la mano.- ¿Cuándo me he convertido en mi padre?- se pregunto mesandose el puente de la nariz. Esa pregunta hizo que su mente viajara hacia la epoca en donde aun era humano y su madre le repetia una y otra vez lo mucho que se parecia a su progenitor. Siempre se horrorizaba cada vez que oia eso. ¿Parecerse a un mujeriego que pega a su esposa??. Puede que si fuera lo primero, pero lo segundo….Nop, antes preferia clavarse una estaca a pegar a su pareja, puede que fuera un vampiro psicópata y todo ese rollo pero no le iba el plan Neanderthal.

-Que mono estas..-Elena se enredo en su cuello y le beso la mejilla haciendo que su largo cabello castaño le acariciara los brazos apoyados en la mesa.

-No te burles.- advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

Pero como era de esperar Elena le ignoro por completo y sin siquiera importarle el tirar los papeles al suelo, se sento en su regazo y poniendo un puchero adorable susurro:

-¿Ahora que eres mi tutor tengo que llamarte Papa?

Esa simple frase dicha de esa forma tan inocente hizo que el miembro de Damon cobrara vida de forma inesperada.

-Elena…..- No pudo decir nada mas porque la joven le dio un casto e inocente beso en los labios.

-Jeremy no esta.- informo abriendo mas la boca y colando la lengua dentro de la boca del vampiro que gruño de satisfacción.

-Tu si que sabes convencerme.

Una pelea de lenguas comenzo nada mas terminar la frase. Elena se apretaba contra su cuerpo y enredaba los finos dedos en su cabello intentando dominar el beso, Damon le concedio el control durante unos instantes. Era tan gratificante que, por una vez, fuera ella la que lo demandara. Sus escasos encuentros amorosos siempre habian sido propiciados por el, gracias a su conexión sabia que ella tambien lo deseaba pero era placentero que lo atosigara de vez en cuando.

-¿Vas a arrullarme en la cama como el buen papi que eres?.- ronroneo entre beso y beso haciendo que la polla de Damon diera un fuerte tiron que le arranco un gruñido.

-¿Tu acaso eres una buena niña para que te arrulle?-pregunto enredando ambas lenguas.

Elena solto una risita mientras chupaba la sin hueso del vampiro y enrosco los dedos en el largo cabello, obligandolo a echar la cabeza hacia atras y profundizar en un beso que empezaba a rozar lo obsceno. Sabia que a Damon le gustaba como se estaba comportando, buena prueba de ello era la protuberancia que se le estaba clavando en el trasero; eso y por la dichosa conexion que le hacia sentir la excitacion del vampiro que era tan grande que deseaba que la sentara encima de la mesa y le hiciera todo lo que quisiera.

Damon no tardo en hacer realidad sus pensamientos, con un brazo barrio la superficie de la mesa, igual que hizo en el sueño que tuvo hacia unas semanas y la sento sobre ella, arrancandole los pequeños pantaloncitos del pijama y la ropa interior. Elena chillo al sentir las grandes manos demoniacas cerrarse sobre sus caderas para tirar de ellas hasta que su trasero rozo el filo de la mesa. Ronroneo como un gatito al notar como la sinuosa lengua vampirica separaba sus pliegues y la acariciaba de forma jugetona. Le encantaba que le hiciera eso, que la acariciara lentamente hasta que se derramara en su boca, de verdad que le gustaba, tanto que no podia evitar cerrar con posesion los dedos sobre la cabeza del vampiro pero hoy necesitaba mas, hoy necesitaba sentirlo dentro. Llevaba semanas viviendo con Damon, notando como la excitacion crecia a pequeños pasos; pequeños roces mal disimulados, sonrisas cargadas de promesas, algun que otro comentario que parecia inocente y que en realidad no lo era. Si, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos habia llegado esa misma noche a su punto algido y ¡¡Por Dios que no iba a ponerle freno¡¡

El vampiro cerro sus labios sobre su clitoris y le dio un suave tiron que casi la hizo correrse, no sabia que aguantar un orgasmo pudiera doler fisicamente, no al menos hasta eso momento. Pero Elena ya tenia planeado otra cosa, una mucho mas interesante.

-Damon...-Jadeo acariciandole el cabello como si fuera un buen perro.- Damon...Levantate, por favor.-Suplico como sabia que le gustaba, puede que el vampiro le excitara que ella dominara la situacion al principio pero lo que de verdad le volvia loco era que se derritiera en sus brazos. No hacia falta fingir para hacerlo. Era sentir las grandes manos sobre su cuerpo y derretirse, aunque fuera un toque inocente. -Necesito que me folles.- Sabia que era una peticion burda, que no era su lenguaje, pero tambien sabia el efecto que surgio en su pareja.

Pura excitacion.

Tanta que hasta ella la sintio, obligandole a arquear la espalda de tal forma que por un momento penso que se la iba a romper.

-Por favor, por favor...-suplico sintiendo como el poco raciocinio del vampiro se diluia con cada palabra.

Pronto se probo a si misma en la boca de su amante, con largas pasadas y mordiscos en la barbilla. Elena se retorcio de placer al oir el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse y solto una risita al oir la maldicion del vampiro cuando se peleo con sus propios pantalones.  
Estaba nervioso; Damon Salvatore estaba tan nervioso que no atinaba a quitarse los pantalones, podia sentirlo. Sin decir ni una palabra deslizo las manos por el amplio pecho quitando cada boton que veia a su paso, mientras le daba pequeños e inocentes besos. Los de la camisa fueron los primeros en caer. Sabia que no podia demorar mucho el asunto, ambos estaban demasiado excitados y si lo hacia la cosa no terminaria como ella queria, pero ¿Como dejar todo ese blanco y esculpido pecho al descubierto y no acariciarlo?  
Tocar el pecho de Damon era como tocar marmol, duro y frio; pero las reacciones del vampiro eran completamente diferentes. Elena se maravillo al ver como los abdominales se contraian contra las yemas de sus dedos y la piel se erizaba debido a su suave tacto. Estaba temblando. Parecia mentira que un asesino como el temblara como si fuera una joven inexperta.

Le sorprendio el sentir miedo.

Damon estaba asustado....¿De ella?

Sin una sola palabra lo miro a los ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta el cinturon. No le quito la camisa, estaba demasiado sexy con ella abierta y Elena creyo morir cuando abrio el cinturon y el boton y vislumbro con el rabillo del ojo una ereccion pesada y latente.

-Quiero hacerlo bien.-solto el vampiro sin que lo entendiera.- Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

En la mente de la joven Gilber se formo un inmenso Awwwwww....al oir semejantes palabras. Damon queria que lo disfrutara tanto como el y...¿¿Como en el nombre de Dios pudo llegar a pensar que era un ser sin corazon??

-Lo haremos.-susurro rodeandolo con las piernas y acercandolo contra su cuerpo.-Los dos juntos.- siseo al notar la punta rozarla en donde lo necesitaba. Era un toque intimo y sexual que la hizo humedecerse mas de lo que ya estaba.

Con una seguridad que no tenia poso una de las manos sobre la mejilla del vampiro y deslizo la otra hacia el largo mastil que pronto los uniria. Sonrio ampliamente cuando Damon siseo al sentir su suave toque.  
No hubo muchas florituras, solo un ligero balanceo de caderas y antes de darse cuanta sintio la punta entrar en ella; tan gruesa y grande que tuvo que decirle que parara; fue terriblemente divertido ver a ese vampiro, que habia masacrado a centenares de humanos, parase en seco y preguntarle con los ojos como platos si le habia echo daño.

-No...Solo...Mas despacio.-Pidio sintiendo como todos los vellos se le ponian de punta.

No supo que fue peor, porque Damon le hizo caso y el notar como esa gran extension entraba demasiado lentamente en su interior fue una deliciosa tortura.

-Ah.

Nunca dos simples letras la excitaron tanto como esas, sobre todo porque fue en el justo momento en el que Damon se enfundo por comppleto en ella. Fue una sensacion maravillosa, sobre todo cuando vio como los ojos danzaban entre el negro y el azul. Elena disfruto de ver al el hombre y el monstruo dentro de ella.

-Hola.- saludo acariciandole las mejillas.

-Hola.- Los filosos dientes brillaron cuando hablo con un suave y dulce baiben que la hizo jadear.

Fue lento y dulce...Al principio, porque pronto sintio como la necesidad se abria camino entre ellos. El ligero toque de Damon sobre sus pechos se hizo mas urgente, pasando de ser una ligera caricia a una fuerte presion sobre sus pezones que hizo que clavara las uñas en los hombros del vampiros. La mesa crujio por culpa de las embestidas cada vez mas rapidas; Elena se maldijo por comparar a ambos hermanos pero le resulto imposible no hacerlo. Sthephan siempre tenia cuidado con ella, por miedo a hacerle daño. Damon...Damon se empujaba dentro suyo con fuerza y le amasba el cuerpo con tanta fuerza que parecia que queria escaparsele.

Nada mas lejos de su intencion

Un fuerte grito se le escapo al notar como el vampiro se enfundaba hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella y se mantenia asi, tan adentro que por un momento penso que estaba tocando su utero. Nunca habia sentido nada parecio.

-Te quiero, Elena.- Jadeo el Salvatore hundiendo el rostro entre su cuello y mordiendola con fuerza.

Y eso fue suficiente. Antes siquiera de que pudiera responderle, de decirle que ella tambien le amaba y que no podia entender que habia como habia estado tan ciega para no haberlo visto antes, antes de todo eso; se corrio con un fuerte grito, uno de esos que hacen que la gente piensen que te estan violando o algo peor. Lo vio todo rojo y blanco. Todo su cuerpo parecio electrifcarse haciendo que lo sintiera todo, hasta el aire que le tocaba la piel y fue entonces cuando lo supo. Era su conexion. La conexion que la unia con Damon que habia entrelazado su propio orgasmo al de Damon intensificando el de ambos de forma exponencial.

Fue largo y explendoroso, en resumidas cuentas, fue el mejor orgasmo en la historia de los orgasmos.

Aun se hallaba cabalgando en las suaves curvas del orgasmo cuando noto como todo su cuerpo caia laxo sobre la mesa. Se habria dado un buen coscorron si Damon no hubiera cerrado con posesion las manos sobre su espalda y hubiera amortiguado la caida.

Menos mal que Jeremy se habia ido a ver a Bonnie y no volveria hasta el dia siguiente, porque si entraba en ese momento fijo que tendrian que gastarse toda la fortuna Salvatore en spicologos para su hermano; ya que estaba completamente estirada en la mesa del salon, donde ellos habian comido esa misma tarde, con las piernas colgando por el filo de la mesa y el pelo estirado por toda la superficie de madera. Damon no estaba en mejor posicion que ella misma, ya que sentia todo su peso muerto sobre el pecho; sentia la falsa respiracion del vampiro contra el cuello de la camisa y como este le terminaba de dar pequeños lamentones en la herida que el mismo habia provocado. Eso le hizo sonreir, era una situacion tan....Normal...No parecia que yaciera con un vampiro sino con un hombre completamente normal y era algo tan...Refrescante.

Iba a decir que habia sido genial, sabia que sonaba a topico pero le daba igual, queria que Damon supiera lo mucho que lo habia disfrutado pero algo debio pasar y era algo malo porque sintio como el masculino cuerpo se tensaba encima de ella y como un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo. Fue gracias a la conexion que supo lo que pasaba.

Habia algo.

Afuera.

Algo malvado.

Se incorporaron sin siquiera mirarse, arreglandoser las ropas mientras se dirigian a la puerta de entrada. Nunca una simple hoja de madera le habia dado tanto pavor, fue como en esas peliculas de miedo en donde el pasillo se estira hasta limites insospechados y la puerta se hace diminuta al saber que, justo detras de ella, esta el mosntruo mas malvado de todos.

El tiempo se relentizo tanto que juraria que podia ver a Damon moverse a camara lenta. Avanzando hacia la puerta, alzando la mano y como esta dudaba durante un segundo antes de cerrase sobre el pomo y abrirla con tanta fuerza que casi se empotra contra la pared.

Elena no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba agarrada al hombro del vampiro hasta que vio quien se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta.

 

Sthephan.

 

Salvo que no era el. No era el hombre amable y de rostro sombrio que habia conocido. Nop, lo que quiera que habia al otro lado de la puerta no era un hombre, era un monstruo. Uno que destilan maldad por todos los poros. Recordaba a su novio con expresion preocupada y ojos tiernos. Pero la mueca que distaba bastante de ser una sonrisa y el odio que bañaba sus ojos le hizo saber que el Sthephan que ella conocia ya no existia.

El nuevo invitado alzo un poco la cabeza y olfateo el aire como si fuera un perro de caza, medio segundo la bajo y con una sonrisa macabra pregunto:

-¿Interrumpo?

 

Se sintio sucia nada mas oirlo. ¿Como era posible que pudiera cambiar tanto una persona?

-Sthephan.- Saludo Damon como si no se hubiera pasado varias semanas desaparecido.-¿Como tu por aqui? ¿Es que se te han acabado mendigos que masacrar?-pregunto con la maldad tiñiendo su voz.

El rostro del vampiro mas joven brillo con un odio que duro segundos para luego dibujar una sonrisa en la que solo enseñaba los colmillos.

-En realidad, he venido a disfrutar de mi chica. - Elena se estremecio cuando poso sus ojos sobre ella. No era una mirada normal, era la mirada de un desquiciado.-Te he echado de menos, nena.

-¿Que te parece si tu y yo nos damos una vuelta y charlamos?- A la joven Gilbert se le subio el corazon al pecho. ¿Iba a salir? ¿Con el?...¿Despues de la paliza que le dio?. No. No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Damon fue a dar un paso pero se lo impidio cerrando con fuerza las manos sobre su hombro. No iba a dejar que nada se lo arrebatara. No ahora que se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Por los clavos de Cristo, ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de decirle que compartian los mismos sentimientos.

-Elena.-gruño su amante mirandola por encima del hombro.

-No.- susurro completamente aterrorizada.-Quedate.

El rostro del mayor de los Salvatore se impregno, por un momento, de miedo; tardo demasiado en darse cuenta del porque. Era ella. Ella con esa jodida conexion que hacia que Damon sintiera el mismo miedo que ella sentia. Pero duro poco, el vampiro domino sus emociones rapidamente haciendo que le tuviera envidia, ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero era...una simple humana.

-Oh..Vamos, Damon....Recuerda que puedo entrar en la casa cuando....-Sthephan dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando una barrera invisible le impidio el paso.-¿¿Que demonios??. ¿Una barrera??- Elena vio completamente alucinada como alzaba las manos y acariciaba una pared invisible.-¿Has revocado mi invitacion, puta??

No tenia ni idea de que le estaba hablando, no habia echo nada, o eso creia, pero ahora mismo estaba muy agradecida de que no pudiera entrar en su casa. Damon no estaba en su mejor momento y ella no era rival para Sthephan, aunque tuviera un pequeño arsenal en su casa.

La risa de Damon les hizo fijar su atencion en el.

-No fue ella, cara culo. Fui yo. Y Bonnie.- susurro mirandola fijamente para aclararle el asunto.

Eso hizo que bastantes piezas encajaran en el disparatado puzzle que se habia convertido su vida. Ahora comprendia porque su amiga habia estado en tan baja forma. Damon le habia pedido que revertiera la invitacionde Sthephan para asi poder estar mas seguro.

Ainsss....¿¿Se podia ser mas mono??

-Muy bien.- La voz del malvado vampiro la devolvio a la realidad.- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

-Nunca.-Lo dijo de forma tan segura que penso que nunca se arrepentiria y ese fue su primer error ya que Sthephan no se lo tomo a mal, sino que sonrio ampliamente y alzando la mano hacia la derecha de la puerta, hacia donde ellos no podian verla siseo:

-Sino lo haces por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas.-Dio un fuerte tiron revelandoles el secreto que ocultaba.

-¡¡No¡¡-A Elena se le helo la sangre al ver como Jeremy aparecia en escena. ¿Como era eso posible? Su hermano estaba con Bonnie.

-Te preocupaste solo por la hembra, hermanito. No pensaste en el cachorro.- saliveo Sthephan apresando al joven muchacho contra su cuerpo y pasandole la lengua por el cuello.

-¡¡Jeremy¡¡- Elena estaba aterrorizada, no podia pensar con claridad. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decia que tenia que tranquilizarse, que sino lo hacia todo saldria mal ya que su union spiquica estaba bloqueando a Damon pero...le era imposible...Su hermanito pequeño estaba en los brazos del mal personificado. ¡¡Y no podia hacer nada¡¡

-Quiero que recuerdes, Elena.- siseo Sthephan.-Que esto es culpa tuya.-

Una sonrisa malefica.

Unos ojos tiñiendose de negro y

CRACK.

Jeremy cayo muerto en el suelo de su casa, en el porche donde habia aprendido a caminar y donde Matt la beso por primera vez. Su hermano cayo de espaldas con el cuello roto en un angulo extraño y los ojos vacios de vida.

-NOOOOOOOOOO....

Se lanzo sobre el sin pensar en las consecuencias, tenia que llegar a su hermano, arreglar lo que habia echo, decirle que dejara de jugar y se moviera, que estaban en un aprieto. Su mente sabia que Jeremy nunca se levantaria, que no volveria a abrir los ojos nunca mas, ni a meterse con ella, pero aun asi tenia que llegar a el, arrullarlo, mecerlo en sus brazos, no podia dejarlo solo.

No podia dejarlo morir solo.

Pero, como siempre le decia Damon, fue una estupida, porque al quere alcanzar a su hermano salio de la casa y de la proteccion que esta le brindaba cayendo de lleno en las frias garras del menor de los Salvatore.

-Jaque mate, hermanito.- susurro el malvado vampiro llevandose a Elena sin que Damon moviera ni un solo musculo.

CONTINUARA.

A que valio la pena la espera????


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Silencio

Pero no un silencio normal sino el silencio que solo la muerte trae consigo. Damon había convivido con el mucho tiempo, incluso lo había provocado, siempre le perturbo un poco, pero nunca tanto como ahora.

Cayo de rodillas sintiendo los ojos arder por las lagrimas. No sintió dolor al tocar el suelo, pero el choque resonó tan fuerte que casi le dejo sordo.

Muerto.

Jeremy estaba muerto.

Alargo la mano, quedándose a escasos centímetros del cuerpo inerte. No...No podía ser. El tenia el anillo. ¿Como podía estar muerto si tenia el anillo?. Aferrándose a esa idea se acerco, arrastrando las rodillas y cogió la muñeca del chico, arrancándole un seco ruido de huesos rotos ante el leve movimiento. Dio un respingo y pidió perdón sin saber por que.

El dedo anular lucia desnudo. ¿Como?....O...¿Quien? ¿Se lo había quitado Jeremy? o ¿Había sido Sthephan?.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

Y fue entonces cuando paso. La conexión con Elena y que había estado intentando dominar inundo todo su cuerpo haciendo que un dolor desconocido hasta ahora se cerrara sobre su pecho. Dio gracias al cielo de estar muerto, porque sin duda alguna su corazón no habría podido soportar tanto dolor.

-Jeremy.- Susurro sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Sintió pena por su amada; primero sus padres, luego su tía, y ahora su hermano. Los vampiros le habían arrebatado todo. Debería odiarlos. El se odiaba a si mismo. Blindo toda la casa para evitar que Sthephan entrara, pero no pensó en que los cogería fuera. - Lo siento..-Susurro al chico con un pequeño hipido. Tenia que ser fuerte, no podía dejar que los sentimientos de Elena le dominaran, pero fue completamente inútil.- Dios...Lo siento, Jeremy.- Lloro abrazándose al chico. - Lo siento tanto, pequeño. Lo hice lo mejor que supe. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.- dejo que tanto los sentimientos de Elena como los suyos brotaran libres en aquel pequeño patio con el mas joven de los Gilbert en los brazos. Lloro hasta que no tuvo mas lagrimas y aun asi se quedo un buen rato abrazando al pobre chico, intentando acomodarlo en su regazo para que su desnucado cuello no se torciera de aquella forma tan horrenda, pensando, en vano, que si lo ponía cómodo se despertaría del mal sueño que estaba viviendo.

Pero no lo hizo.

No se despertó.

Jeremy se había ido. Y eso le dejaba una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo. ¿Donde estaba el anillo?.

Supuso que lo tendría Sthephan.

El alba ya despuntaba cuando consiguió despedirse del joven muerto. Los sentimientos de Elena eran muy fuertes y él llevaba demasiado tiempo sin lidiar con ese tipo de cosas. Estaba exhausto. Quería tirarse en la cama y descansar, aunque ya sabia que no lo haría. No podía hacer nada por Jeremy pero si por Elena. E iba a hacerlo.

Con paso decidido dejo al joven en el sofá, en tal posición que si alguien entraba parecería que estuviera echándose una siesta y salio de la casa con rapidez. Llego hasta el centro de la calle sin saber muy bien que hacer, conocía lo suficiente a Sthephan como para saber que no llevaría a Elena a algún sitio conocido, así que eso lo dejaba completamente ciego.  
Damon maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que no sabia como encontrarla. Aunque ese pensamiento no le duro mucho. Ya que, casi como un susurro, la respuesta se le apareció en la mente como si alguien se la hubiera susurrado:

 

Huélela.

 

Con una amplia sonrisa cerro los ojos e inspiro hondo. Puede que Sthephan fuera mejor psicópata que el, pero Damon Salvatore conocía mejor que nadie el aroma de Elena Gilbert y estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No podía creer lo que veía.

Estaba muerto.

Pero muerto de verdad.

¿¿COMO COÑO IBA A ESTAR MUERTO???

Quiso ponerse a gritar pero el ver como Damon se arrodillaba junto a su cuerpo y lloraba amargamente lo dejo sin palabras. Fue devastador ver a un monstruo como el, pidiéndole perdón mientras lo mecía en brazos.

-Tenia que ser así, Jeremy. -Ana apareció a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Bienvenido al club de los muertos. - A Vicky solo le falto tirar confeti y eso la hizo odiarla aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia.- Tranqui, el lado bueno es que aquí no te puedes morir de aburrimiento ja ja ja.- A Jeremy no le hizo gracia.

-¿¿Como es que estoy muerto??-gruño de mal modo.- Tengo el anillo. No debería de morir por culpa de un ataque vampirico.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto la chica con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Ni siquiera se como morí.- Quiso gritar pero en ese momento Damon se levantaba con él en brazos y lo llevaba al sofá con tanta dulzura que lo sorprendió.

-Es normal. La muerte es un proceso muy traumatico, y eso hace que algunas cosas se te olviden. Tranquilo, ya lo recordaras.

Quería ponerse a gritar. Muerto. Estaba muerto. Con 17 años. ¡¡Joder¡¡ Pero si estaba en la flor de la vida y....

Damon salio en ese justo momento hacia ninguna parte llamando su atención. No era normal que el vampiro se moviera así, por regla general ese estirado pasaba de todo y ahora parecía....Nervioso.

-¿Que pasa?

-Sthephan tiene a tu hermana. - Vicky como siempre con sus delicadeza habitual. -Y adivina que...Quiere matarla.

-¿¿¿¿QUE????- Menos mal que ya estaba muerto sino le habría dado un infarto.-¿Como que quiere matarla? ¿Porque?.

-Sthephan a bebido demasiada sangre y eso le ha vuelto loco.- resumió Ana siguiendo al vampiro.

-¿Y que estaba haciendo Damon?¿Porque no esta con ella?. -Quería ponerse a gritar. ¿Es que tampoco iba a encontrar paz en la muerte?

-En ello esta, Pequeño Padawan.- Se burlo Vicky.

Los tres fantasmas rodearon al vampiro, que no los veía, formando un triangulo perfecto. Damon estaba parado en medio de la calle, mirando de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse.

-Esta bloqueado.- soltó Vicky cruzándose de brazos y carcajeándose.- El gran Damon Salvatore no sabe que hacer.

Ana la mando callar con un simple gesto pero Jeremy seguía oyendo esa risita de superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba. ¿Como pudo sentirse atraído por ella? De todas formas eso le daba igual. Tenia que ayudar a Damon a encontrar a su hermana, el problema era que...No sabia como.

Observo como el ser sobrenatural giraba sobre si mismo y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza dándose fuertes tirones y fue entonces cuando se acordó.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo dio un paso hacia adelante y pego la boca al oído del vampiro, tal y como había echo Ana cuando la mordió en el salón de su casa.

-Su olor, Damon. Huélela. Tu eres el único que puede hacerlo. Huélela, Damon...¡¡Huélela¡¡

Y tal y como hizo aquella misma vez Damon le hizo caso. Cerro los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y olfateo el aire.

Jeremy se quedo maravillado al ver la reacción. Primero olio hacia un lado, luego al otro para volver al primero sitio, ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera seguro y medio segundo después abrió los ojos llenos de pura determinación. El joven espíritu dio un salto de jubilo cuando el vampiro empezó a caminar con determinación.

-¿Ves?...Te lo dije. Aquí nunca se aburre uno.- susurro Vicky pasando por su lado y sonriendole amablemente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Era un almacén. Uno de esos típicos de las películas de miedo. Con las paredes de metal, las ventanas rotas, el suelo lleno de charcos por culpa de que el techo tenia demasiadas grietas y, claro esta, muy, muy oscuro.

Elena quería reírse. Espetarle a Sthephan que sino podía haber buscado alguna rata o bicho asqueroso para que todo terminara de ser un cliché: Chica guapa, raptada por vampiro loco y llevada a un sitio de lo mas nauseabundo. Pero no dijo nada porque, cuando Sthephan la dejo caer al suelo como si fuera un fardo de patatas, vio un gato muerto en la esquina mas oscura de la habitación.

-Uff.....Veo que no has perdido tu toque delicado.-gruño apretando los ojos en una mueca de dolor y sintiendo como la cadera izquierda le ardía.

Sthephan arqueo la ceja ante semejante comentario que hasta ella misma le sorprendió. Era la típica cosa que diría Damon, no ella.

-Quieta.

Ordeno señalando el suelo donde la había tirado, como si fuera un perro. Iba a respondele algo mordaz, de echo lo tenia en la punta de la lengua, algo muy Damon pero su captor desapareció utilizando su rapidez de vampiro y dejándola sola unos segundos para ordenar su pensamientos. Con mas pena que gloria consiguió ponerse de pie y sopeso la idea de echar a correr, pero la descarto enseguida. Sthephan era el doble de rápido que ella y el doble de fuerte. Escapar solo conseguiría enfurecerlo mas. Decidió quedarse donde estaba pero no iba a hacerlo desarmada. Miro el suelo buscando algo afilado. Lo suyo habría sido encontrar una estaca, pero el maltrecho almacén debió de ser en otra época una factoría de hierro o algo por el estilo porque no había nada de madera. El corazón casi se le sale del sitio al ver una especie de cuchillo de metal del tamaño ideal para que pudiera esconderselo dentro de la manga. Sabia que no seria efectivo con el vampiro pero si la cosa se ponía muy fea podría valer para hacerle bastante daño. Sobre todo si se lo clavaba en un ojo.

Como ya sabia Sthephan apareció al poco tiempo. Elena lo observo con el miedo recorriéndole entera. Los movimientos del vampiro distaban mucho de ser pacíficos. era como ver a un león acechando a su presa y no era para nada tranquilizante.

-¿Que quieres de mi?.-pregunto con mas seguridad de la que sentía.

El vampiro sonrió ampliamente, dejando que viera unos filosos colmillos que brillaron en la oscuridad.

-¿No es evidente?.- susurro alzando las manos en forma de cruz.

Eso la irrito. No estaba para bromistas. Su hermano había muerto delante de sus ojos y la habían secuestrado. ¿Quería matarla? Bien. Pues que se diera prisa, que no tenia todo el día.

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió. ¿Que le estaba pasando? Ella no era así. De echo debería de estar aterrorizada y no pensando esas cosas tan típicas de.....

Damon.

 

Ese pensamiento le golpeo con fuerza. ¿Seria cosa de su conexión?. No supo como, pero sabia que sip, que estaba tan tranquila porque en el fondo no estaba sola, sabia que Damon iría a buscarla, que la salvaría y que le daría la paliza de su vida a Sthephan. Tal vez había cogido "prestado" el mecanismo de defensa del mayor de los Salvatore para poder aguantar hasta ser rescatada.

-Lo único que es evidente es que te has vuelto loco.- gruño dando un paso atrás y escondiendo el brazo donde tenia el cuchillo.

Sthephan echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, no era una risa normal. Era....Macabra.

 

-Has estado demasiado tiempo con mi hermano.- salive.-No estoy loco, Elena. Soy así. Siempre he sido así. ¿Tienes idea la de veces que he querido desgarrarte la garganta mientras nos besábamos?

Eso fue como un puñetazo. Sthephan hablaba de tal forma que parecía que nunca le había amado. Ni siquiera Damon, cuando estuvo alucinando por culpa de la mordedura de lobo le hablo asi, tan....tan....cruel.

 

-Al menos no ha sido un tiempo malgastado. No puedo decir lo mismo del que estuve contigo.- Lo dijo dejando que todo el resentimiento que sentía desde que desapareció bañara sus palabras. Sus palabras causaron el daño deseado, la familia Salvatore era una familia disfuncional en la cual ambos hermanos se tenían envidia sin darse cuenta de que cada uno, en su estilo, era excepcional.

-Maldita puta-Gruño el vampiro zarandeándola como si fuera un muñeco.

Elena no vio nada, solo como su largo cabello le tapaba la cara y la fuerte presión de los dedos de Sthephan sobre sus brazos mientras la movía de un lado a otro. Deseo solo sentir eso pero en un momento de ira el vampiro la abofeteo con tanta fuerza que sintió la sangre en la boca. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas. Ni siquiera Klaus le había echo eso y eso que ese hijo de puta quería matarla.

Con los ojos inyectados en furia e inundados en lagrimas miro al vampiro y dejando que los sentimientos de Damon le recorrieran siseo.

-Vuelve a tocarme y te arrepentirás.

Como era de esperar su secuestrado se rió a carcajada limpia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejandole ver la Nuez de Adán. El cuchillo vibro en su mano, deseoso de atravesar de lado a lado un punto tan claro y lo habría echo, si ese cerdo no le tuviera los brazos bien agarrados.

-¿Que vas a hacer pequeña?...¿Escupirme?- Y sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder volvió a abofetearla con la misma fuerza.

Un dolor insoportable estallo en su mandíbula, supuso que eso debía sentirse cuando te la rompen pero no, no estaba rota; se cercioro de ella cuando, con el rostro vuelto hacia el lado contrario donde la golpeo, movió la quijada de un lado a otro y vio que solo estaba dolorida.

 

-Menos mal.- Ese pensamiento casi la hace reír. Estaba en un almacén abandonado, con su ex psicópata e hiperhormonado que la había secuestrado y estaba dispuesto a hacer vete a saber que y ¿Se preocupa de que no tener rota la mandíbula?. Ya te vale, Elena . Esa reprimenda sonó en su cabeza con la misma voz de Damon. Eso la hizo sonreír. Al principio de su conexión se horrorizo. ¿Sentir y saber donde estaba el mayor de los Salvatore todo el tiempo? Menuda mierda. Pero ahora...Ahora se daba cuenta de que su conexión iba mas allá. No solo sabia lo que sentía el vampiro, sino que parte de su personalidad se había traspasado a ella. Era algo raro, se sentía como Elena Gilbert, pero también sentía una pequeña y diminuta parte de Damon en lo mas profundo de su cerebro. Y le resultaba raro porque su cuerpo y mente necesita mas. Era como si no hubiera equilibro y era perturbador.

Elena volvió a mirar a su ex-novio sintiendo el calor de su mejilla. Deseo poder enseñar su enfado igual que lo hacían los vampiros, cambiando los ojos de color; pero era una simple humana. Así que se dedico a asesinarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y bien?- Reto Sthephan acariciándose de forma obscena los labios.

La joven Gilbert no respondió, solo sonrió igual que lo hacia Damon y con toda la fuerza que pudo levanto la rodilla y golpeo las partes nobles del vampiro que se doblo instantáneamente en el sitio. Quiso reírse a carcajadas, se había peleado con Damon las suficientes veces como para saber que en "ese" aspecto daba igual la fuerza que tuviera un ser sobrenatural; era golpearle y doblarse igual que un hombre. Y Sthephan no fue una excepción. Elena aprovecho la fuerza centrifuga y, mientras él se doblaba de dolor, levanto la rodilla consiguiendo que esta se estampara contra su nariz.

Fue digno de una película, Sthephan cayo al suelo sobre su espalda sujetándose la nariz y los testículos con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías.- escupió y sin esperar respuesta echo a corre hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon alzo la barbilla y olfateo el aire. Hizo una mueca de desagrado debido a la cantidad de desagradables olores con los que se encontró. Orina, estiércol, alcohol, basura. Sin duda estaba en el lugar adecuado. Si el fuera un psicópata y hubiera raptado a la novia de otro vampiro estaría allí. Donde el olfato vampiro no servia para nada.

Sthephan era listo.

Pero no tanto como el creía ya que puede que su nariz no valiera de mucho pero Lucifer le otorgo con sentidos muchos mas desarrollados, como por ejemplo: El oído.

Si su hermano hubiera sido tan listo como creía se habría llevado a Elena a una fabrica o a un polígono industrial donde hubiera actividad y no a una fabrica abandonada donde alguien que podía oír los latidos del corazón pudiera localizarlo.

Puede que el paisaje cumpliera con las expectativas de acojonar a quien se adentrara allí, pero por lo demás era una mierda de sitio. Damon estaba acostumbrado a sitios peores, no en vano las mejores matanzas de las que fue protagonista se hicieron en cuevas y sótanos de lo mas lúgubre y comparado con esos sitios una fabrica abandonada sacada de una película de terror en blanco y negro no iba a asustarle mucho la verdad.

De todas formas se estaba desviando de lo verdaderamente importante. Encontrar a Elena. Cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza afinando el oído.

Un perro ladrando.

El insistente goteo de un grifo mal cerrado.

Un grillo.

¡¡Ahi¡¡

Un corazón. Uno desbocado. Alguien corría en su dirección.

-Genial.- sonrió posicionándose con los dedos convertidos en garras. Seguramente Sthephan estaría jugando con Elena al viejo juego de: Corre, corre que te pillo. Tenia que reconocer que era muy divertido; el ver como una chica corría despavorida, los latidos resonando con fuerza en los odios, oler su miedo.

Era intoxicante.

Pero eso seria en otra ocasión, ahora tenia otras prioridades.

Espero pacientemente a que Elena apareciera y se llevo una sorpresa mayúscula al ver que....

No era ella.

Se parecía muchísimo. Mismo pelo castaño, forma de la cara redonda, el fisico; incluso su forma de hablar era parecida, sino fuera porque era vampiro y la chica olía diferente pensaría que era la misma Elena.

-Tranquila...Tranquila.- intento hablar de forma suave para no asustarla mas pero no tuvo éxito, sobre todo cuando vio su cara magullada.-Joder, chica, ¿Que te ha pasado?.-Se arrepintió de preguntarlo nada mas decirlo

La chica no respondió. Solo lo miro con los ojos llenos de pánico y un poco idos; Damon reconoció la típica mirada de alguien que había desconectado del mundo para mantenerse a salvo. Le hecho un rápido vistazo: Sangre entre los muslos, el labio roto, el cabello completamente desaliñado.

 

La ha torturado.

 

Se horrorizo nada mas pensarlo. ¿Tanta sangre habia bebido Sthephan para llegar a ese punto?

Iba a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda cuando lo oyó....

Un grito.

Y esta vez si era Elena.

Sin siquiera mirar otra vez a la pobre chica salio corriendo; dejándola sola a merced de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sabia que no era rival para la rapidez de un vampiro pero aun así corrió.  
No tenia ni idea de donde estaba, ese maldito almacén era enorme y el simple echo de correr aterrorizada de un lado a otro tampoco la ayudaba mucho. Podía oír a Sthephan detrás de ella llamándole de todo y golpear las paredes con fuerza, haciendo que casi todo el edificio temblara.

Tenia que esconderse pero...¿Donde?

 

Como una respuesta caída del cielo vio una puerta irguiéndose ante sus ojos. Se lanzo con desesperación hacia ella mientras pensaba como podía confundir el olfato del vampiro. Tal vez si encontraba algo de lejía o algún producto que oliera mal y se lo untaba por la piel podría salir de allí. Puede que se ganara un buen sarpullido por semejante acto pero era mejor eso que morir.

Cerro la fuerza lo mas despacio que pudo para evitar hacer ruido y se apoyo sobre ella mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Si, ese era un buen plan. Confundir su olor y luego armarse con algo mejor que ese asqueroso cuchillo que aun portaba escondido en su manga de la camiseta.

Con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos miro de un lado a otro de la estancia y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Esa habitación era completamente diferente a las demás que había visto. Todas con las que se había cruzado estaban en mal estado, destrozadas y con humedad. Esa. no.

Una gran cama con el cabecero de hierro forjado reinaba en el medio de la enorme habitación; sobre ella un gran espejo que le dejo bien claro que, quien la utilizara, era un depravado. Olvidándose por completo de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, se separo de la puerta y avanzo un par de pasos fijándose en los demás detalles que la habitación le brindaba. Un tocador de los antiguos, con una palangana y una jarra de porcelana se hallaban en la esquina mas alejada del cuarto. Eran algo tan clásico e inocente que la descoloco verla en el mismo sitio que la bandeja con vibradores que había junto a la cama. Los aparatos sexuales estaban dispuestos como si fueran las herramientas de un cirujano.

Elena se abrazo a si misma preguntándose que demonios había pasado en esa habitación mientras su castaña mirada se fijaba en las correas que adornaban el hierro forjado de la cama.

Huye.

Otra vez esa voz que le decía lo que tenia que hacer, solo que esta vez no era la de Damon, sino la de su hermano muerto: Jeremy.

Quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza y echarse a llorar. ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Por fin se había vuelto loca?

No. Tienes que correr. Elena...¡¡CORRE¡¡

 

La orden sonó tan clara en su mente que la hizo dar un respingo en el sitio. Aun así no se movió, no hasta que lo vio. Allí, en el centro de la cama. Y comprendió que todo había sido una estratagema de Sthephan para que llegara hasta allí. Para que encontrara ese lugar. Para que encontrara...La sangre

Un click en su mente hizo que se moviera y volviera sobre sus propios pasos. Agarro el pomo con firmeza y tiro con fuerza mientras la imagen de esa mancha roja en medio de la cama la perseguía. Sabia muy bien lo que era esa mancha. Ella misma paso por ese proceso hace bastante tiempo con su primer novio.

 

Cuando perdió la virginidad.

 

Una mancha de sangre, ya reseca, en el centro de la cama.

Era normal cuando se es penetrada por primera vez pero algo le decía a la muchacha que esa mancha no había sido por una primera penetración, sino por la brutalidad del acto en si. Y para confirmarselo estaban la grotesca bandeja llena de vibradores a cual mas grande.

¿Eso es lo que quería hacerle Sthephan?

Abrió la puerta ciega de pánico pero no avanzo mucho ya que en el umbral, parado como si fuera un titan asesino, se hallaba el malvado vampiro observándola con las pupilas negra como la noche.

No pudo evitarlo.

Chillo de puro terror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

-Vamos, Damon. Vamos...Tienes que correr mas..- Jeremy corría al lado del vampiro mientras le daba ánimos. Era sorprendente todo aquello de estar muerto. Si el siguiera vivo no podría ver como el mayor de los Salvatore se movía a su velocidad sobrenatural, pero debido a su estado podía ver lo que el vampiro veía: Los arboles dieron paso al cemente con una rapidez que lo dejo pasmado, luego unas escaleras y un sin fin de pasillos. Era tan ...Alucinante.

Aunque lo realmente alucinante era ver el rostro de preocupación del Salvatore. Desde que los vampiros aparecieron en su vida siempre pensó que Damon era un aprovechado que se había encaprichado de su hermana por el simple echo de que salia con Sthephan pero ahora, viendo la desesperación y el miedo dibujado en sus ojos se daba cuenta de que no. De que de verdad la amaba. Y eso le dejaba mucho mas tranquilo. No quería dejar a su hermana sola a merced de un mundo tan cruel. Ahora sabia que la dejaba con un monstruo que la defendería hasta su ultimo aliento.

Otro grito de terror le saco de sus cavilaciones haciendo que avivara sus esfuerzos en meterle prisa al vampiro

Tal vez demasiada ya que cuando Damon localizo a su hermana ni siquiera se paro abrir la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Me encanta cuando gritan.-sonrió Sthephan dando un paso adelante y recreándose en como Elena retrocedía y le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Lo primero fue el jarrón que utilizaba para limpiarse las manos después de una sesión de sexo con su falsa Elena, luego la palangana. Todo se empotro en su pecho y cayo, consiguiendo que un mar de porcelana cubriera el negro suelo. Era tan excitante verla pelear de ese modo. Sin duda había echo bien al alejarse y dejar que Damon la rondara. La antigua Elena habría corrido y buscado refugio, esta luchaba.

Se pregunto que era lo que había echo su hermano para que reaccionara así. Bueno, ya sabia lo que había echo. Se había acostado con ella. ¡Maldita puta¡ Solo un par de meses fuera y ya le pone los cuernos.

Utilizando su rapidez como vampiro cerro la mano sobre el fino cuello, teniendo cuidado de no romperlo sin querer. Ya había conseguido llevarla hasta allí, ahora disfrutaría un poco de los placeres que el cuerpo de la joven podía ofrecerle.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho con esto, Princesa.-ronroneo frotando su erección contra la cadera de la joven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El roce de Sthephan, antes cálido y amoroso, ahora le repugnaba. No solo había violado a una pobre chica y masacrado a varias personas sino que no contento con matar a su hermano,ahora quería matarla. No dudo en forcejear contra el fuerte agarre al que estaba sometida, sabia que le quedaría un feo moratón en el cuello pero le dio igual, siempre podría ponerse un pañuelo. Dio patadas e intento arañarle la cara pero no tuvo éxito, ese cerdo se mantenía lo suficientemente alejado para que no pudiera hacerle daño.

Al menos hasta que hablo.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho con esto, Princesa.

 

Susurro frotándose contra ella de forma obscena.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio todo rojo. Desde que Sthephan Salvatore apareciera en el instituto su vida había ido cuesta abajo. Todos sus familiares muertos, sus amigos convertidos en seres sobrenaturales, el intentando matarla. Había soportado todo eso de forma estoica y ahora...Ahora que el la llamaba así. De esa forma que solo Damon la llamaba.....Digamos que fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-Tu.No.Puedes.Llamarme.Asi.-gruño con los dientes apretados. Su captor le enseño una amplia sonrisa en la que lucio colmillos en un vano intento de amedrentarla pero no tuvo éxito. Elena Gilbert ya no era la joven asustada de hace tres años, se había enfrentado a demasiadas cosas y...Estaba armada.

Sin siquiera pensarlo alzo la mano y clavo con fuerza el puñal donde pudo. El grito de dolor fue tan fuerte que casi la dejo sorda pero le dio igual, siguió apretando y retorciendo el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas. Casi sonrió cuando vio que lo había clavado en el cuello.

Como esperaba Sthephan la aparto de un empujón, el problema fue que no midió su fuerza y consiguió que saliera volando hasta la otra punta de la habitación, menos mal que la cama amortiguo la caída porque si se hubiera golpeado contra la pared se habría roto el cráneo.

-Uf.

-¡¡¡MALDITA PUTA¡¡ -La voz de su captor sonó rasposa y burbujeante por culpa del puñal. Elena vio con los ojos desorbitados como se arrancaba el cuchillo y del agujero caía un grueso chorreón de sangre.- Pensaba follarte hasta cansarme pero ahora voy a destrozarte.- Siseo el vampiro tapándose la herida con la mano, enseguida la sangre se escapo de entre sus dedos manchandole la manga de la camisa.

Elena intento bajarse de la cama y salir corriendo para salvar la vida, pero las piernas se le liaron con las sabanas impidiéndoselo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora si iba a morir.

No hubo terminado de pensar eso cuando la puerta salio disparada de sus goznes hacia el cuerpo de Sthephan. Fue un golpe brutal. Tanto que la puerta termino echa astillas a los pies del malvado vampiro. Elena tuvo la esperanza de que eso hubiera bastado para dejar fuera de combate a su agresor pero enseguida vio lo equivocada que estaba. Sthephan se había convertido en un vampiro muy fuerte, tanto que dudaba que Damon pudiera vencerle.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Como si fuera un siniestro caballero de brillante armadura, Damon entro en la estancia luciendo colmillos y unos afilados dientes blancos.

-¿Vienes a rescatarla, hermanito?-siseo Sthephan sin apartar la mano del cuello.

Damon observo durante medio segundo la escena y su rostro brillo con un toque de divertimiento y sin cambiar su expresión sobrenatural respondió:

-Me parece que no le hace falta. Ya te esta pateando el culo ella sola, hermanito.

Elena quiso estrangularlo en ese mismo instante. Debería de estar salvandola, no picando a su hermano spicopata.

No hubo mas palabras después de eso. Ambos vampiros se enzarzaron en una pelea sin cuartel dejando a la chica de mera espectadora. Elena se deleito en los movimientos de ambos. Nunca los había visto pelear pero tenia que reconocer que era algo violento y precioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El problema de pelear con alguien que te conoce desde hace mas de un siglo es que no puedes sorprenderle. Damon intento, en vano, derribar a su hermano placandole pero, a pesar de la fea herida del cuello, Sthephan seguía siendo demasiado rápido.

Lanzo un puñetazo que esquivo con facilidad, eso le arranco una maldición. No podía fallar ahora. Tenia que salvar a Elena, y sino se esforzaba mas estaba seguro de que los dos terminarían muriendo.

-Nunca pudiste ganarme, hermanito.- se burlo Sthephan cerrando el puño y golpeándole en el estomago. Damon maldijo por lo bajo. Era cierto, nunca había podido ganarle, pero no porque no pudiera sino porque no podía. Ese bastardo era su hermano y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le amaba.

Sthephan le agarro del cuello de la camisa y pegando mucho sus cuerpos empezó a castigarle el estomago a base de fortísimos puñetazos, eran tan fuertes que conseguía que Damon despegara los pies del suelo con cada golpe.

La sangre le llenaba la boca y podía notar como dos de sus costillas se habían roto y otra se había fisurado, Sin duda dolería mucho cuando se curaran. Si conseguía salir de allí vivo. En un vano intento desesperado intento separarse para poder contraatacar pero no pudo, su hermano le inmovilizo cogiéndole del cabello y tiro de el con fuerza haciendo que sus ojos negros se encontraran.

-Voy a matarte, hermanito.-siseo con diversión en los ojos.

Damon estaba a punto de dejarse llevar. Quería que todo acabara, descansar en paz e ir al infierno que era donde se merecía estar, pero entonces lo sintió.

 

El miedo de Elena

Y no era un miedo a quedarse sola, o a que la siguiente seria ella, sino a perderlo.

Elena tenia miedo de perderlo.

Eso fue como una especie de revelación.

Elena sentía algo por el, algo bueno y hermoso y tenia miedo de perderlo.

No podía morir, no podía hacerle eso a la joven. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzo la mano para parar el siguiente y seguramente fatídico de su hermano pero nunca llego a hacerlo ya que la joven Gilbert se tiro sobre su captor agarrándose al brazo que iba a darle el golpe de gracia y gritando como una histérica.

-¡¡¡NO¡¡¡ -Damon lo vio todo a cámara lenta.

Como Sthephan la miraba como si fuera un mosquito, el largo pelo castaño zarandeándose de un lado a otro debido a la fuerza que la joven utilizaba para intentar que le golpeara y luego como su hermano giraba un poco el brazo y esta salia volando en dirección contraria; golpeándose contra la pared y cayendo al suelo....Esperaba que inconsciente.

-Es una autentica pesada, ¿Verdad?-Se burlo Sthephan aflojando lo suficiente para que Damon pudiera contraatacar.

Y lo hizo.

Ataco como un buen vampiro lo haría.

Con los dientes por delante.

Dejando que la furia de todos estos años le recorriera cerro la mano sobre la nuca de su hermano, imitándolo en la postura y lo atrajo hacia el. Sthephan se olio lo que iba a hacer porque intento alejarse, pero Damon afianzo su agarre y rodeandole la cintura con la mano lo pego a su cuerpo.

-Has sido un niño muy malo, Sthephy.-Regaño como cuando eran niños.-Y ahora tendré que castigarte.-Sin darle opción a reaccionar Damon cerro su boca contra el cuello del vampiro donde Elena no le había herido y bebió con avidez.

-No....¡¡No¡¡ NOOOOO...-Sthephan retrocedió arrastrándole consigo. Sabia muy bien lo que su hermano intentaba pero ya era demasiado tarde. Entre la perdida de sangre por culpa de Elena y la que Damon le estaba quitando iba a perder el conocimiento muy rápido.- No vas a ganarme así...No vas a.....-Sintió las piernas pesadas y los brazos caer a sus costados, Damon seguía bebiendo con fuerza y antes de darse cuenta. Todo se volvió negro.

 

Damon dejo caer como un fardo a su hermano, sentía perfectamente la fuerza de la sangre humana corriendo por sus venas; la vitalidad, la euforia y sabia que tenia que controlarse. No era la primera vez que bebía demasiada sangre humana, pero si la primera que tenia algo que perder. Sin darse cuenta de que utilizaba su rapidez sobrehumana se acerco al cuerpo de Elena para comprobar que estaba bien. La chica respiraba, fue sorprendente el suspiro que se escapo de sus labios nada mas comprobarlo.

-Ey...Princesa....¿Piensas dormir todo el dia? -pico moviendole dulcemente el hombro. Elena se movió levemente, igual que lo haces cuando te despiertas de un sueño muy pesado. Novio la cabeza hacia un lado consiguiendo que su cabello le cubriera el rostro y arrancándole una dulce sonrisa al vampiro que se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.-Princesa...-volvió a llamar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena le miro sin verle, solo vio unos grandes ojos negros mirándola fijamente, así que reacciono sin pensar, dando una sonora bofetada al vampiro que tenia delante que soltó una maldición.

-No me llames así. -Jadeo sin fuerza.- Solo Damon puede, Bastardo.-Iba a matarla, así que ¿Que mas daba?. Estaba enamorada de Damon e iba a decirlo en voz alta antes de morir. Y así lo hizo, lo soltó todo, como le había echado de menos pero que pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada como una idiota del vampiro mayor pero que era demasiado cabezota para admitirlo y que cuando se dio cuenta no pudo decírselo porque la secuestraron y ahora se arrepentía tanto que le daba pena morir sin que lo supiera.- Amo a Damon, maldita sea. -Gruño apretando los ojos y esperando el golpe de gracia.

Uno que no llego.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio. A Damon con los ojos negros como el carbón, con una amplia sonrisa en la que brillaban unos dientes tan afilados que podría desgarrarle la garganta sin pestañear, aunque no fue en eso en lo que se fijo sino en la expresión de puro amor, tanto que le resultaba extraño en un rostro que, en principio debería de dar miedo.

-Hola, Princesa.-Saludo con los ojos negros tan brillantes que por un momento pensó que iba a llorar.

-Hola..-respondió como si estuviera en su cama y no en el suelo de un asqueroso almacén de los horrores.-¿Has matado a Sthephan?.

Damon ladeo la cabeza en un gesto que le hizo parecerse mas a un perro que a un vampiro, luego borro la sonrisa de su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, Elena. Es....Es mi hermano.

Al oír esas palabras lo único que quiso espetar fue que su "hermano" había matado indiscriminadamente, sin contar el pequeño detalle que mato a Jeremy delante de ella. Pero no tuvo corazón de hacerlo, si hubiera sido su propio hermano pequeño ella tampoco lo habría matado.

-Siento haberte pegado.- se disculpo haciendo referencia a la bofetada.

La brillante sonrisa del vampiro volvió haciendo que a Elena se le olvidara hasta el nombre. ¡¡Dios¡¡ Daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír así todos los días de su corta vida.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora con el?-susurro señalando al inconsciente vampiro.

El rostro del mayor de los Salvatore se tiño de pena, aun tenia los ojos negros, algo que Elena no pudo comprender el porque, que ella supiera, Damon solo tenia los ojos de ese color cuando se enfadaba. Aun así no pregunto.

-Haremos lo mismo que la otra vez. Encerrarlo en la mazmorra y esperar a que se desintoxique.

 

-Genial...Me parece genial.

Damon ayudo a levantarse a Elena del suelo con el firme convencimiento de que todo, por fin, había acabado.

No sabia lo equivocado que estaba.

CONTINUARA.

A que mola????


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO  
13 (Primera parte)

 

La casa no estaba mortalmente silenciosa, tal y como  
ella creía, ojala lo hubiera estado. Podría lidiar con el silencio  
de la muerte pero no con lo que oía, no con el sollozo amargo de  
alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido. Y lo peor es que no era su  
propio llanto.

 

Elena entro en su casa dispuesta a enfrentarse al cuerpo  
muerto de Jeremy, habían pasado por la casa de los Salvatore para  
encerrar y encadenar a Sthephan; cruzo el umbral de su hogar y se  
dirigió al salón. Allí debería de estar su hermano, descansando  
en el sofá, tal y como Damon le había dicho que lo había dejado y  
efectivamente allí estaba, salvo que no estaba solo.

 

[I]Bonnie [/i]

 

 

Su amiga se encontraba tirada de rodillas junto al sofá,  
agarrando las manos de su hermano en un vano intento de despertarlo  
mientras le decía lo estúpido que era.

 

Sino hubiera sido por el dolor de las palabras que se escapaban de  
la chica negra se habría enfadado. ¿Que derecho se creía que tenia  
para insultarlo?. Algo debió notar la bruja que giro la cabeza y los  
miro con los ojos rojos e impregnados en dolor.

 

-Esta muerto.-susurro como si no pudiera creérselo

 

Esa simple frase hizo que la presa que Elena tenia conteniendo sus  
sentimientos se rompiera en mil pedazos y dejara brotar todas y cada  
una de las lagrimas que tenia contenidas. Sin importarle no estar  
sola, la joven Gilbert se agacho abrazo a su amiga uniéndose en un  
doloroso llanto.

 

Damon se sintió fuera de lugar, por su culpa Jeremy estaba  
muerto. Si no se hubiera dejado bloquear por los sentimientos de  
Elena podría haber echo algo para salvarlo pero la situación le  
sobrepaso tanto que lo dejo clavado en el sitio. Sintió la necesidad  
de dejarlas solas, necesitaban expresar su dolor libremente, sin  
seres sobrenaturales y chupasangres alrededor. Así que utilizando la  
conexión que tenia con Elena, lanzo un casto beso y le susurro que  
iba a comprobar las cadenas de su hermano, que se verían esta noche.

 

Elena le dio las gracias por el gesto pero no lo retuvo. Solo se  
abrazo con mas fuerza a su amiga que lloraba sin parar.

 

El vampiro se fue dejándola sola con la bruja que se mecía de un  
lado a otro, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que la  
morena piel de su hermano estaba adquiriendo un color ceniciento de  
lo mas desagradable. Mas temprano que tarde tendría que llamar al  
medico y dar el parte de su muerte. ¡Dios¡ ¿Que explicación le  
daría?

 

-Fue culpa miá.- susurro Bonnie sacándola de sus macabros  
pensamientos.

 

-Fue culpa de Sthephan. El fue quien lo mato.- Se sintió mal por  
no poder odiar con mas fuerza al vampiro, pero en el fondo sabia que  
el menor de los Salvatore, cuando recuperara la cordura, se odiaría  
por los dos.

 

-No...-replico la joven de ébano.- Es miá, el....El me dio el  
anillo.-A Elena se le subió el corazón a la garganta al ver como el  
anillo protector lucia en el fino dedo de la bruja.- Los últimos  
conjuros que he hecho me han debilitado tanto que Jeremy pensó que  
lo mejor seria que lo tuviera yo.- La unica Gilbert viva quiso  
preguntar porque; ¿Porque lo acepto cuando ella tenia poderes?  
¿Porque se lo dio su hermano?-Me dijo que Damon vivía con vosotros  
y que el no dejaria que os pasara nada.

 

Típico de su hermano. El muy imbécil. Estúpido. Insensato.

 

Elena lloro de rabia e impotencia, por culpa de su buen corazón  
Jeremy había muerto. Quiso odiarlo con toda su alma pero....No pudo.

 

Bonnie se quedo con ella gran parte del día, la apoyo cuando el  
abogado ingles de Damon apareció con un agente de policía y le  
explico todo lo que había pasado. A Elena se le rompió el corazón  
cuando metieron a su hermano en una bolsa de plástico, pero lo que  
mas le impacto, lo que nunca olvidaria en todos sus años de vida  
futura, seria el sonido de la cremallera al subirse, haciendo que una  
oscuridad total se tragara el joven cuerpo de Jeremy. Desde ese  
momento era oír una cremallera y entrarle ganas de vomitar. La Sra  
Stilston también apareció, dio el pésame con cara de circunstancia  
y se marcho sin mas pena ni gloria. Fue un día duro y estresante.  
Bonnie se fue bien entrada la noche, despidiéndose con un  
sempiterno: Lo siento, en los labios. Cuando por fin se sentó en  
sofá estaba exhausta, creía que podría dormir durante dos días  
seguidos. Pero, como siempre pasa cuando uno encuentra la postura  
adecuada y esta a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo, el teléfono  
sonó de forma tan insistente que tuvo que levantarse a cogerlo.

 

 

[I]-Hola [/i]

 

Damon.

 

El corazón se le acelero al  
oírlo.

 

-Hola..-Respondió volviéndose a  
desplomar en el sofá.- Bonnie acaba de irse.-informo con una triste  
sonrisa.

 

[I]-Lo se. Ya sabes, conexión  
ultravampirica.- recordó[/i] de tal  
forma que Elena supo que estaba sonriendo. -[I]¿Como  
estas? [/i]

 

-Creía que lo sabrías.-  
respondió con una sonrisa.- Ya sabes, Conexión ultravampirica y  
todo ese rollo.- Pico

 

La risa al otro lado del  
teléfono no se hizo esperar y fue lo mas bonito que nunca había  
oído. Parecía mentira que, en dos años de relación, nunca hubiera  
hablado por teléfono con Sthephan. Era algo estúpido,  
pero....No sabia porque...Le gusto. Un corto silencio, para nada  
incomodo, aconteció y aunque no podía oír la respiración de Damon  
sabia que estaba allí. [I]Siempre  
estaré aquí. [/i]Fue un  
pensamiento que la dejo sin aliento.

 

-¿Co....Como esta Sthephan?.-Pregunto para  
aliviar la extraña tensión que se había formado.

 

Oyó como el vampiro resoplaba y casi pudo  
verlo llevarse las manos a las sienes.

 

-Mal. Muy mal. Pero nada que no pueda  
superar.

 

Elena sonrió ante tal comentario, Damon se  
había pasado un siglo incordiando a su hermano pero a la hora de la  
verdad siempre estaba allí para el.

 

De repente se sintió sola.

 

Muy, muy sola.

 

Las ganas de pedirle que pasara la noche con  
ella fueron tan grandes que tuvo que morderse los labios para no  
hacerlo. Sthephan necesitaba a su hermano mayor, no podía ser  
egoísta.

 

[I]-Hoy no voy a poder escuchar tu  
corazón.- [/i]Una sonrisa de lo mas  
amarga se le formo en el rostro. Damon y su maldita conexión.-[I]Me  
muero de ganas de estar contigo en la cama -[/i]El  
tono que utilizo le dejo bien claro que no era nada sexual, solo el  
simple echo de acurrucarse junto a ella.-[I]No  
consigo dormir sino es oyendo tu corazón. [/i]

 

 

Estaba a punto de decirle que fuera a  
buscarla, que ya no le retenía nada en esa casa cuando la vio.

 

En medio del salón de su casa.

 

Una versión fantasmagórica suya.

 

Mirándola con ojos depravados.

 

Y un cuchillo en las manos.

 

No pudo evitarlo.

 

Grito de puro pavor.

 

 

 

CONTINUARA (jurl jurl jurl...No pude  
resistirme a cortarlo ahi)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

¡¡QUE NO TONTITAAAASSSS...QUE ERA BROMA  
JAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Damon soltó el teléfono debido al fortísimo  
grito que le perforo el tímpano y dio un paso atrás con tan mala  
suerte que tropezó con el sofá y cayo estrepitosamente sobre el,  
rebotando contra el suelo medio segundo después.

 

-Uffff....-Dio gracias al cielo de que no lo  
hubiera visto nadie, porque sin duda tuvo que ser una escena digna de  
una película de Abbott y Costello. Enseguida dejo de lado esos  
pensamientos, el grito de Elena solo podía significar una cosa.

 

[I]Problemas [/i]

 

Con lo tranquilo que estaba el porque creía  
que iban a tener un poco de paz. Utilizando su velocidad vampirica  
cogió el teléfono solo para encontrarse con el tono de comunicando.

 

-¡¡Mierda¡¡.- No volvió a llamar, sabia  
perfectamente que su chica no había actuado así porque hubiera  
visto una rata o algo por el estilo. Sino por algo peor.

 

Sintiendo el pánico que en esos momentos  
recorría a Elena y salio a la noche, hacia la casa de su amada

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Olía a excrementos, sangre y algo mas  
que el atrofiado olfato humano de Elena no pudo identificar. El  
cabello, igual de largo y del mismo color que el suyo, estaba  
completamente enmarañado. Los pies y las manos llenos de costras y  
...¡¡Dios¡¡ Con la fascinación del horror, comprobó que dos de  
las uñas de las manos estaban arrancadas.

 

Iba a preguntar si estaba bien, a lo mejor la  
habían atacado y entro en la primera casa que vio. Fue a hablar pero  
la joven lo hizo antes.

 

-Elenaaaaa.- siseo con un tono completamente  
ido.

 

Y entonces sucedió; fue como un flash; como  
en las películas antiguas en donde todo cuadra a base de rápidos  
destellos.

 

La habitación macabra de Sthephan. Los  
vibradores. [I]La sangre. [/i]

 

 

Esa chica que tenia delante era la dueña de  
aquella sangre.

 

[I]La que Sthephan había violado y  
torturado. [/i]

 

 

-Es...Espera...-Intento racionalizar con  
ella. Decirle que todo había acabado pero...Fue inútil.

 

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la joven se  
lanzo sobre ella. Quiso gritar pero las fétidas manos se cerraron  
sobre su cuello con tanta fuerza que no pudo hacer otra cosa que  
revolverse contra el sofá. Intento liberarse sin hacerle daño,  
agarrando las manos de la desquiciada e intentando que la soltara  
pero fue completamente imposible. Estaba tan fuera de si que tenia  
demasiada fuerza.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jeremy observaba completamente impotente como  
esa loca asfixiaba a su hermana. Había intentado convencerla para  
que la soltara pero ese truquito solo funcionaba con Damon. Se había  
pasado todo el día al lado de Bonnie observando el dolor de la bruja  
y con unas terribles ganas de abrazarla pero cada vez que lo  
intentaba la bruja lloraba con mas fuerza, así que opto por observar  
en la lejanía. Estaba a punto de irse cuando esa chica apareció y  
se lanzo sobre Elena. Maldijo por lo bajo. No podía hacer nada. Solo  
ver como la chispa de los ojos de su hermana se extinguía y rezar  
porque Damon llegara a tiempo.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

La falta de aire empezó a hacerse notar en  
forma de puntitos rojos delante de su vista. Eso no era buena señal,  
había visto las suficientes películas como para saber que pronto  
perdería el conocimiento, así que debería de hacer algo y tenia  
que hacerlo pronto. Algo difícil cuando los brazos te pesan tanto  
que parecen planchas de acero, sentía los ojos a punto de salirsele  
de las órbitas y sus oídos habían dejado de oír la retahíla sin  
sentido que decía la joven.

 

Iba a morir.

 

Había sobrevivido a Klaus, al consejo, a  
hombres lobo, a Sthephan, incluso a Damon y ahora....Iba a morir a  
manos de una chica que era una fotocopia suya pero en versión "El  
Resplandor".

 

Quiso echarse a reír por la ironía de la  
situación.

 

[I]Tienes que aguantar, Princesa. Estoy  
llegando. [/i]

 

Curioso, no recordaba que la conexión con  
Damon incluyera la telepatía. Siempre habían sido intuiciones y  
cosas por el estilo, no frases tan concisas como esa. Tal vez la  
cercanía de la muerte lo acrecentaba. De todas formas el mensaje  
llego alto y claro.

 

Tenia que luchar. Y lo haría

 

Ignorando algo viscoso que resbalaba de la  
boca de la joven y caía en su mejilla , dejo caer la mano en el  
asiento del sofá y la cerro sobre el auricular del teléfono. No lo  
dudo. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en ese momento alzo la mano y  
golpeo con fuerza la sien derecha de la joven que no se movió.

 

Maldijo por lo bajo.

 

Repitió el movimiento con mas fuerza.

 

El agarre se aflojo pero no mucho.

 

Así que volvió a golpear.

 

Una y otra vez.

 

Y otra.

 

A la quinta vez fue cuando la joven cayo a su  
lado llevándose las manos a la sien y gritando de dolor.

 

Elena cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo  
llevándose la mano a la garganta, un fortísimo dolor estallo en  
ella cuando la primera bocanada la acaricio. Aspiro con tanta fuerza  
que le dolió hasta los pulmones, si la primera dolio, la segunda  
casi la hace desmayarse. La inconsciencia intento reclamarla pero se  
resistió, sabia positivamente que como se dejara llevar no volvería  
a despertarse.

 

Miro hacia su atacante y por un momento pensó  
que todo había acabado, que tal vez uno de los golpes había sido  
certero y la había matado o noqueado. Eso le dejo tiempo para  
horrorizarse ante la obra de su exnovio. El camisón, que antes era  
de un blanco absoluto, ahora estaba teñido entre amarillo y rojo que  
le revolvieron el estomago. La sangre reseca de entre los muslos se  
asomaba por debajo del borde provocandole ganas de vomitar.

 

[I]Pobre chica. [/i]

 

Pensó con pena, pero enseguida se vio  
sustituido por otro pensamiento bien distinto: [I]¿¿Eso quería  
hacerle Sthephan a ella?? [/i]

 

Estaba a punto de levantarse y coger el  
teléfono cuando la chica volvió a moverse. Elena se quedo  
petrificada de miedo al ver como unos ojos prácticamente iguales a  
los suyos, solo que teñidos de negro, la acuchillaban con la mirada.  
[I]Un vampiro. [/i].Sthephan la había convertido en vampiro.  
Por eso tuvo que darle tantos golpes con el teléfono, porque tenia  
la fuerza sobrenatural. Quiso gritar tanto de desesperación como de  
ira, no era justo, eso ¡¡NO ERA PARA NADA JUSTO¡¡ pero el fétido  
aliento de la joven la golpeo con fuerza cuando la llamo por su  
nombre.

 

-Voy a matarte.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

-Vamos, vamos, vamos.-Damon corría tan  
rápido que hasta adelantaba a los coches y aun así le parecía  
que iba a paso de tortuga. No sabia que demonios atacaba a su chica  
pero, por su conexión, sabia que no era nada bueno.

 

[I]Vampiro. [/i]

 

 

La palabra brillo con tanta fuerza en su  
mente que le hizo pararse y llevarse las manos a la sien con un grito  
de dolor.

 

Estaba aterrorizada. Tanto que no le dejaba  
ni pensar.

 

[I]Damon, date prisa. [/i]

 

La advertencia le hizo reaccionar. No podía  
dejarse dominar por los sentimientos de la joven Gilbert. La ultima  
vez que lo hizo Jeremy no salio muy bien parado.

 

Con la determinación recorriéndole el  
cuerpo, volvió a correr y sin importarle nada mas que llegar a casa  
de su amada.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

-Elenaaaaa.- decía su nombre como si fuera  
una serpiente; siseando y escupiendo. Los colmillos la tenían  
hipnotizada de tal forma que le impedían moverse. No alcanzaba a  
comprender como era posible que Sthephan la hubiera convertido en  
vampiro. Para hacerlo tendría que haberla matado y si hubiera sido  
así...La habría visto.-Sthephan me dejo marchar, no sin antes dejar  
un regalo en mis venas.- La joven vampira se señalo los ojos.- Me  
hizo beber su sangre y luego me soltó. Creí que todo había  
terminado. Que era libre, pero después de todo lo que me hizo....No  
podía vivir. ¿Comprendes?- Pequeños perdigones de saliva salieron  
de su boca cuando escupió la pregunta haciendo que la chica viva  
comprendiera; se había matado. Sthephan la había llevado tan al  
borde que la única salida que había contemplado su mente era el  
suicidio. Sin duda la estrategia del vampiro era infalible: Cuando  
creía que ya había encontrado el descanso eterno, vuelve a la vida  
convertida en el mismo monstruo que la torturo.

 

Sino fuera por lo horrorizada que estaba le  
habría felicitado.

 

-Y ahora voy a matarte, puta.

 

La vampira se movió con rapidez, tanta que  
consiguió esquivarla por muy poco. Había estado tan cerca que  
sintió como un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su mejilla  
hasta la barbilla; El zarpazo había estado destinado a arrancarle la  
garganta pero gracias a que sabia moverse entre vampiros, se había  
convertido en un pequeño arañon.

 

Respiro aliviada.

 

Pero no le duro mucho, ya que el monstruo  
volvió a la carga.

 

Como si fuera la protagonista de una película  
cutre de terror, Elena se levanto a voz en grito y empezó a correr  
por toda la casa mientras le tiraba todo lo que encontraba por su  
paso. Eso solo hizo que el ser sobrenatural disfrutara mas. La joven  
Gilbert se maldijo, sabia que tenia que centrarse y no actuar como  
una histérica pero, simplemente, no podía.

 

Ya no tenia ni un solo cuadro mas a mano, ni  
jarrón, ni libro, así que opto por subir al piso de arriba y ver  
que mas podía encontrar por allí; pero no dio ni un paso cuando una  
fortísima mano se cerro sobre su brazo y la lanzo contra la pared.

 

-Ufff...- El golpe fue seco y doloroso, tanto  
que la hizo caer sentada al suelo como si fuera una muñeca rota.

 

Iba a dejarse ganar. Seria lo mas fácil. Un  
mordisco y luego, fundido negro. Observo, ya sin pánico, como la  
vampira se acercaba a ella con una mueca entre divertida y macabra. Y  
era lo normal, iba a cumplir su venganza. O eso creía ella, ya que  
justo cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla lo vio.

 

Era pequeña y casi imperceptible pero ahí  
estaba.

 

 

[I]Una palanca. [/i]

 

 

La imagen de Damon con un martillo y  
centenares de tabla de madera brillo en su mente.

 

[I]Estoy convirtiendo tu casa en un  
arsenal para que puedas defenderte de Sthephan. [/i]

 

 

Una sonrisa de lo mas estúpida se le formo  
en el rostro al recordar el momento en la cama en el que el vampiro  
le confeso el porque de tanto bricolaje. Al final no iba a servir  
para defenderse de Sthephan pero si de otro ser sobrenatural de la  
misma calaña.

 

-¿Me quieres?-pregunto alzando la barbilla  
en forma desafiante.- Pues ven a buscarme, zorra.

 

Como era de esperar la chica no se hizo de  
rogar y se lanzo contra su presa como el monstruo que era.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jeremy lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Su  
hermana revotando contra la pared y cayendo, prácticamente,  
inconsciente contra el armario de la vajilla de la abuela, ahora  
completamente vació. Pudo vislumbrar como la derrota iba ganando  
terreno y luego "eso". Esa provocación tan estúpida. Era  
como si un político se pintara una diana en el pecho y se pusiera en  
el angulo de visión de un francotirador.

 

[I]Se ha vuelto loca. [/i]

 

Eso fue lo primero que pensó y a punto  
estuvo de gritar cuando vio a la maníaca tirarse contra su hermana.

 

Gritar, si grito.

 

Pero de jubilo, ya que, justo cuando el  
cuerpo inmortal estuvo a punto de tocar el frágil de su hermana,  
esta movió el brazo con fuerza activando un mecanismo que lo dejo  
completamente alucinado.

 

Una especie de pared de estacas descendió  
desde un falso techo convirtiendo su casa en una especie de trampa  
mortal para los vampiros.

 

La loca atacante grito al sentir el punzante  
dolor lacerarle la piel por varios sitios: la pierna izquierda a la  
altura del muslo, un hombro, el cuello. La herida mas fea la tenia en  
el costado, pero, para mala suerte de Elena ninguna dio en el sitio  
requerido para matar a un vampiro. Es como si esa trampa estuviera  
diseñada para alguien bastante mas alto.

 

Soltó un taco.

 

-Elena, tienes que correr. Eso no la detendrá  
mucho.

 

Tal y como si le hubiera escuchado, su  
hermana tardo medio segundo en moverse. Jeremy quiso soltar un grito  
de jubilo, seguramente saldría a la calle y se pondría a gritar  
como una histérica para que la gente saliera y llamara a la policía.  
Pero su euforia duro poco al ver como subía escaleras arriba.

 

-Pero...¿¿Que coño haces??-grito  
asomándose al pie de las escaleras sin poder creerse lo que veía.

 

 

Un sonido húmedo llamo su atención,  
haciendo que el estomago se le encogiera.

 

La vampira cerraba sus finas manos sobre la  
madera que tenia clavada y, utilizando su fuerza sobrehumana, tiraba  
con fuerza. El sonido que hizo la madera al desgarrar la carne le  
puso la piel de gallina.

 

-No toques a mi hermana.- se puso en su  
camino para impedirle el paso olvidando por completo su incorpóreo  
estado.

 

Una sensación de lo mas desagradable le  
sobrevino cuando la vampira paso a través de el sin siquiera  
percibirle.

 

-¡¡Mierda¡¡. Esto de ser fantasma es un  
asco.- Gruño preguntándose donde demonios estaban las dos fantasmas  
que le habían amargado las ultimas semanas la existencia.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Tenia que llegar. Tenia que llegar. No  
importaba lo que le doliera el cuerpo. Tenia que darse mas prisa.

 

Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de reírse  
como una histérica. Creyó que Damon había exagerado cuando le dijo  
que había desperdigado estacas por toda la casa pero ahora no podía  
estar mas agradecida. El recuerdo del vampiro recitándole donde  
estaban brillo en su mente y, ahora mismo, deseaba no haberse  
enfadado tanto con el y haberle prestado un poco mas de atención.

 

-Si salgo de esta lo haré.- susurro su mente  
para darle ánimos para que corriera mas rápido.

 

Estuvo unos segundos intentando recordar  
donde le había dicho pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco.  
Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando lo recordó. Fue como un  
puñetazo. Tanto que casi la hace caer al suelo. Ahora el único  
problema era llegar hasta allí. Ironías del destino. Su atacante se  
encargo de que llegaran al sitio adecuado, ya que justo cuando  
alargaba la mano para girar el pomo, se lanzo sobre ella haciendo que  
la fina hoja de madera cediera bajo el peso de las dos.

 

-Ufffff.....

 

El dolor estallo en su costado, revelándole  
que, por lo menos una costilla, se había roto. Manoteo como pudo,  
convirtiendo sus uñas en garras y sintiendo como un par de uñas  
eran arrancadas de la piel al clavarse en la dura carne sobrenatural.  
Su atacante se sentó sobre ella sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo  
por impedir que le hiciera daño, incluso soltó una risita divertida  
cuando, una de las uñas destrozada, se le quedo clavada en la  
mejilla.

 

-Así me gusta....Que intentes  
defenderte.-Animo la psicopatía apartándole las manos de un  
manotazo y cerrando sus huesudos dedos sobre la larga melena de su  
victima, de tal forma que dejo expuesta la yugular.- Tanto ejercicio  
me ha dado hambre.

 

La joven Gilbert quiso gritar con todas sus  
fuerzas al ver como los colmillos humanos mutaban a otros demasiado  
mortales para su gusto. Pero no pudo. La vampira se había cansado de  
juegos y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sus ojos se bañaron  
en sorpresa al sentir el fortísimo pinchazo sobre su cuello.

 

Pataleo.

 

Gruño.

 

La golpeo.

 

Pero todo fue inutil.

 

La falta de sangre hacia mella en ella.  
Haciendo que los brazos le pesaran, al igual que los parpados.

 

 

Su cabeza golpeo levemente el suelo y sus  
ojos rodaron. Estaba al borde y lo sabia. El apellido Gilbert iba a  
extinguirse con ella. Muerta en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Justo  
al lado del Water.

 

 

[I]Que triste. [/i]

 

Su mano cayo al suelo y choco contra el  
sanitario sin fuerza. El escaso aire que tenia en los pulmones fue  
acabándose haciendo que las piernas cayeran laxas. La vista se le  
nublo. Estaba a punto de pasar. El cuerpo se le fue entumeciendo,  
ascendiendo lentamente desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla.

 

 

[I]-¿Así que esto es lo que se siente al  
morir?- Pensó[/i] rotando los ojos  
al cielo.-[I]Tampoco es tan malo.-  
[/i]Racionalizo

 

-¡¡Elena¡¡-El grito fue tan claro y  
fuerte que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Alguien delante de  
ella le hablaba a voz en grito, pero no podia distinguir las  
palabras. Parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió ante lo que sus ojos le  
mostraban.

 

[I]Jeremy. [/i]

 

 

Su hermano había venido a buscarle. A  
llevarle a un sitio mejor. Con sus padres. Sus abuelos. Por fin podía  
descansar en paz.

 

-¡Tienes que coger la estaca, hermanita¡ No  
puedes dejar que esto termine así.

 

[I]¿Porque?...¿Porque no podía  
dejarlo?. ¿Que le retenía ya allí?. Ese mundo era frió y mortal  
y.... [/i]

 

-Damon  
viene hacia aquí. Tienes que aguantar hasta que el llegue.

 

 

[I]Damon. [/i]

 

Era verdad. Damon. Su oscuro y chulesco  
vampiro. No. No podía dejarlo solo. No ahora que había  
descubierto...El amor.

 

Sacando fuerza de donde no tenia consiguió  
centrarse en lo que su hermano le señalaba. Era algo, detrás de  
ella. Alzo la vista como pudo y allí la vio. De madera noble,  
escondida entre la pared y el water con un poco de cinta aislante. La  
justa para que no cayera al suelo y saliera rodando.

 

Una sonrisa de lo mas tonta se le formo. Con  
lo que había despotricado de esa estaca en concreto y al final iba a  
salvarle la vida.

 

Un ruido de chupeteo que le revolvió el  
estomago le hizo consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su  
alrededor: De la vampira sobre ella chupándole la vida, del olor a  
excrementos y orín; del pelo enmarañado cayendo a ambos lados de su  
rostro. Sintió asco. Un asco atroz. Puede que tarde o temprano  
muriera, pero desde luego no iba a acabar con ella un vampiro como  
esa. Era Elena Gilbert y por Dios que iba a matar a esa bruja.

 

Contorsionandose con las pocas fuerzas que le  
quedaban, alargo la mano y rozo la madera con los dedos sin uñas. Un  
fuerte pinchazo le arranco lagrimas de los ojos pero le dio la  
bienvenida. El dolor era señal de que aun seguía viva.

 

Volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito.

 

Soltó un juramento.

 

Otra vez.

 

Nada.

 

La estaca se desdibujo ante sus ojos. La  
ausencia de sangre era mas que evidente. Sino se daba prisa iba a  
perder la batalla.

 

[I]No [/i]

 

Apretando los pies en el suelo y llorando de  
dolor consigo levantar su cuerpo y la de la vampira que tenia encima,  
ganando unos escasos centímetros que le valió para llegar a su  
objetivo.

 

[I]¡¡Si¡¡ [/i]

 

Sin siquiera pensar en un plan de ataque alzo  
la mano sobre su cabeza y la clavo en la espalda de la vampiro que,  
por fin, soltó su cuello en un grito de dolor.

 

Ambas miradas se cruzaron. Las dos bañadas  
en la misma ira. Ambas mujeres luchando por su vida. Solo una de  
ellas saldría victoriosa.

 

Elena cerro la mano sobre el enmarañado  
cabello de su contrincante para evitar que se apartara de ella y  
clavo con mas fuerza la estaca. Sabia que tenia que llegar al corazón  
o todos sus esfuerzos no habrían valido para nada.

 

La vampira gruño con todas sus fuerzas,  
forcejeo pero no consiguió librarse de la humana. A Elena le  
recorría la adrenalina típica que te da el estar al borde de la  
muerte. Clavo otro poco la estaca y un fuerte aullido se escapo de la  
garganta de la vampira.

 

-Asi me gusta.-Gruño Elena recordando las  
mismas palabras que le había dicho hacia escasos segundos la  
vampira.- Que intentes defenderte.- Y con estas ultimas palabras  
hundió hasta la empuñadura la estaca.

 

Supo el momento exacto en el que la madera  
toco el negro corazón debido a que su asesina frustrada se quedo  
petrificada. Respiro aliviada y la empujo hacia un lado, con cuidado  
de que la estaca no se rompiera. Todo había acabado. Por fin.

 

-¿Elena?.-la voz de Jeremy capto su  
atención. Vestía lo mismo que cuando estaba muerto y se le veía  
tan saludable que por un momento creyó que su muerte había sido una  
invención de su muerte.-Elena, tienes que levantarte y llamar a un  
medico.- El tono era urgente, tanto que le hizo preguntarse el porque  
de tanta prisa.- Estas perdiendo mucha sangre.-susurro. -Tanta que  
hasta me ves. Estas casi en la linea

 

Para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras un  
chorreón de sangre le mancho la camisa. Elena bajo la cabeza y la  
miro como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Estaba sorprendentemente  
tranquila.

 

-No te preocupes...-susurro agarrándose al  
water y dejando la marca de su mano ensangrentada en el.

 

-Tienes que darte prisa.-apremio el fantasma

 

-Si...Si...ya...ya voy...Solo...Necesito  
descansar unos segundos.-Intento levantarse pero sus piernas eran  
como gelatina. Cayo de nuevo al suelo de forma patosa.

 

-¡¡¡Elena¡¡¡.-La voz de Damon llego  
desde el piso de abajo.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Damon se horrorizo nada mas ver el hall de la  
casa. La trampa que había colocado en el armarito estaba activada;  
las puás llenas de sangre y de una de ellas colgaba un trozo de  
carne que le lleno de horror. Se tranquilizo medio segundo después  
al oler que no era de Elena.

 

Entro en el salón. El teléfono destrozado y  
el sofá movido de su sitio. Aquello no pintaba bien.

 

-¡¡¡Elena¡¡¡-Grito con todas sus  
fuerzas.

 

Iba a dirigirse a la cocina cuando lo oyó.  
El sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo.

 

Utilizo su rapidez de vampiro para subir al  
piso de arriba. No le costo mucho ubicar donde se habían  
desarrollado los acontecimientos, el olor de la sangre era tan fuerte  
que hasta le mareaba.

 

[I]El baño. [/i]

 

Damon agradeció el no tener corazón cuando  
se asomo al umbral. Parecía un baño digno de una película de  
terror. El suelo de baldosas manchado de sangre, la misma mujer que  
vio cuando Sthephan secuestro a Elena tendida de costado con una  
estaca en el pecho; curioso, cuando se la encontró era humana. Y....

 

-¡¡ELENA¡¡

 

Su amada se agarraba al water como si se  
abrazara a la vida, toda su pechera llena de sangre, despeinada y  
blanca como la muerte.

 

-Dios, Elena....¿Estas bien?-pregunto  
acercándose a ella. Un escalofrió se le cerro sobre el alma  
que no tenia cuando la joven Gilbert lo miro. Rabia visto decenas de  
veces el brillo que reinaba en los ojos de Elena.

 

[I]El brillo de la muerte. [/i]

 

-Lo siento.- susurro la muchacha sabiendo lo  
que estaba a punto de pasar.

 

-No....No, Elena, no...-negó el vampiro  
apartándole el cabello del rostro. Vio la herida mortal cuando lo  
hizo. Una senda mordedura de la cual brotaba un fino hilo de sangre.-  
Podemos arreglarlo. Puedo llevarte al hospital y ....

 

-Damon....Tengo frió.-Fue solo un susurro  
pero resonaron con tanta fuerza en sus oídos que le arranco una  
mueca de dolor.- Abrazame...Dame tu calor.

 

Iba a decirle que era un vampiro. Que estaba  
muerto y que no tenia calor corporal. Incluso quiso gastarle una  
broma sobre sino había visto la película de Eclipse; la parte en la  
que Bella esta a punto de morir congelada y Edward no puede darle  
calor porque...¡¡Esta muerto¡¡

 

Elena soltó una risita que le saco de su  
diarrea mental.

 

-No me dijiste que habías visto  
Eclipse.-susurro haciéndole saber que lo había soltado todo en voz  
alta.-Pero no tenemos ningún lobo a mano-Bromeo hundiéndose mas en  
su pecho.

 

Damon la rodeo con delicadeza, como si fuera  
de cristal, y la dejo reposar en sus brazos. Se sento sobre el  
ensangrentado suelo del baño y la meció dulcemente. Fingiendo que  
estaban en una especie de picnic,disfrutando del sol y no viviendo un  
momento tan terrible.

 

-Dame cinco minutos y traeré a Tyler ataco  
con una correa.- siguió la broma.

 

-No creo que dispongamos de tanto.

 

Un silencio incomodo paso cuando la verdad le  
golpeo a los dos.

 

-Elena....Dime que puedo hacer.-susurro  
sintiendo como las lagrimas se le escapaban. No hizo ademan de  
detenerlas. Elena se moría...En sus brazos.

 

La joven Gilbert solo sonrió dulcemente con  
los ojos cerrados, acomodo la cabeza en su hombro y como si fuera a  
echarse una cabezadita susurro:

 

-Solo vive. Vive por mi.

 

Damon observo como el ultimo aliento se  
escapaba del cuerpo de su amada sin que el pudiera hacer otra cosa  
que mirar.

 

CONTINUARA......


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

-No...No...No.... No puedes hacerme esto, princesa. No puedes.

Jeremy observo todo con un nudo en el estomago. Su hermana se moria en los brazos de un cruel vampiro que no paraba de llorarla. Queria hacer algo. Deseaba hacer algo. Pero aun no sabia las reglas de ese maldito mundo. No sabia que podia y que no hacer.  
La mano de Elena descendio lentamente sobre su propio pecho, señal inequivoca de que el fino hilo de la vida iba a ser cortado en breve. Y, como si le hiciera falta que recalcaran sus palabras, el fantasma de la unica Gilbert viva parpadeo justo a su lado. Fue como cuando enciendes la television y da un pantallazo. Tan escalofriante que hasta al mismismimo Jeremy le puso los vellos de punta.

Un pantallazo.

Luego dos.

Al tercero parecio estabilizarse, pero no mucho, era mas una sombra difuminada que un fantasma como el mismo. Parecia un dibujo no coloreado y eso le hacia sentir aun mas pena. Su hermana se aferraba a la vida con todas sus ganas pero su espiritu estaba tan cansado que no conseguia ganar la batalla.

-Ojala pudiera ayudarte.- susurro alzando la mano y acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Nunca llego a tocarla. Su mano atraveso la mejilla como si delante de el no hubiera nada. Lo que significaba que Elena aun estaba entre dos mundos. El de los vivos y los muertos.

Como Damon.

 

No supo de donde vinieron las palabras pero fueron como una especie de luz luminosa en plena oscuridad. Damon. Damon era la clave. El habia conseguido lo que ningun otro habia echo. Crear una conexion con un humano. Si habia conseguido eso...Seguro que podria.

Con los ojos llenos de esperanza, y sin tener muy bien idea de lo que decir, se agacho delante del vampiro quedandose a la altura de su oido y empezo a hablar. Tenia muy poco tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No puedes dejarme solo. No puedes, Elena. No puedes.- Repetia una y otra vez sin parar. Damon sentia como Elena se iba apagando en sus brazos. Su maldtia conexion era tan fuerte que lo mantenia atado incluso en ese oscuro momento y lo peor de todo era que...Ninguno de los dos querian hacerlo. Oia a Elena llorar porque no queria irse y pidiendole perdon por no tener la suficiente fuerza como para luchar. Mientras él se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Con cada molecula de su cuerpo. Tenia que retenerla.

Salvala.

Una pequeña palabra aparecio en su mente, rebotando de un lado a otro y atormentandolo. Se repetia tanto que termino gritando a la nada que no podia, que Elena estaba mas alla de sus poderes vampiricos.

Hay otra manera. Tu conexion. Deja que fluya, Damon. Deja que ella te guie.

Esas palabras consiguieron que un diminuto brillo de esperanza luciera en sus ojos. Bajo la vista hacia la joven Gilbert y lo vio alli. Ella tambien habia oido esas palabras y...Estaba de acuerdo.

Todo estaba en sus manos: La vida de Elena, su amor; incluso el futuro de ambos. Era una apuesta. Si perdia se condenaba a una eternidad de oscuridad y pena, cargando con la pena de su hermano y la de el mismo. Si ganaba... Si ganaba, lo ganaba todo.

No lo dudo.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en esa maldita conexion. Una conexion que le habia valido para redescubrir muchas cosas que tenia olvidadas. Una de ellas....El amor. El amor...Ese estupido sentimiento porque el que nos vemos arrastrados a hacer grandes idioteces.

Busco dentro de si mismo. Vio a su madre y su padre cuando aun era humano. A su hermano sufriendo por todos los años en los que le amargo la vida y lo peor....Se vio a si mismo...Siendo infeliz y un autentico capullo. Ya creia que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso cuando lo sintio. Era como una flecha luminosa que le señalaba el camino de tal forma que le dieron ganas de golpearse a si mismo.

Abrio los ojos y miro a su amada. El brillo de la muerte la dominaba por completo.

-Voy a salvarte, amor.

Con toda la conviccion del mundo torno sus ojos en negro y dejo que sus colmillos se alargaran. Dejo que Elena lo viera en todo su explendor; terrorifico y oscuro y no vio miedo en sus ojos. Con un leve rugido, alzo el cuerpo de la joven dejando su garganta expuesta y la mordio con ansia, bebiendo la poca sangre que aun le quedaba. Drenandola casi al extremo. Le explico cual era el plan mientras lo hacia. La idea era vaciarla, para luego llenarla con su misma sangre mezclada con la de Damon. Si no se equivocaba, seria como una especie de transfusion, solo que no se convertiria en vampiro. O eso esperaba.

-¿Y qui hay de ti? -Pregunto la joven dejando ver el miedo en su voz.

 

-He vivido muchos años, Elena. Si esto no funciona por lo menos, tu, viviras.

 

-No.

Damon ignoro la queja de la joven y lacerandose la muñeca vertio su sangre sobre la boca de Elena. Al principio no hubo reaccion. El panico le recorrio. ¿Y si habia echo algo mal?. No...Tenia que tener fe. Todo el mundo dice que el amor es la mayor fuerza que existe, ¿Verdad? Pues mas le valia a ese estupido de Cupido ponerse a trabajar porque si Elena moria iba a coger a ese bastardo en pañales e iba a puñalarle los ojos.

Como si el pequeño dios del amor temiese que hiciera su amenaza realidad, Elena empezo a moverse, consiguiendo que Damon soltara una pequeña carcajada. Al principio fue solo una leve supcion, pero pronto se volvio ansiosa y hambrienta.

-Eso es, princesa. Bebe.- En el momento en el que Elena se puso de rodillas supo que era el momento en el que pararia si fuera a convertirla en vampiro, pero nada mas lejos de su intencion. Asi que dejo que bebiera. Que se alimentara de el y todo lo que Damon Salvatore fue alguna vez.-Vas a vivir, Elena Gilbert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sangre. La sangre tibia y dulce le llenaba de vida. Le daba fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de rodillas mientras sentia como todas y cada una de las heridas de su cuerpo se curaban como si nada hubiera pasado. La costilla rota, el moraton del cuello, los golpes...Ahora entendia porque a los vampiros les costaba tanto trabajo el desengancharse de la sangre humana.

La sangre era la vida.

Bebio con todas sus ganas renovadas. Con vicio y desesperacion. Como si acabara de cruzar medio desierto y hubiera encontrado todo un estanque de agua potable. Bebio sin importarle nada ni nadie. No hasta que lo oyo.

-Vas a vivir, Elena Gilbert.

Damon.

La frase le hizo abrir los ojos y la arrastro cruelmente hasta la realidad. Si, la sangre era vida. Pero era la vida de Damon.

No.

No se salvaria de esa forma. No llevandose a Damon por delante. Ya habia perdido a demasiados seres queridos.

Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad solto la muñeca del vampiro que cayo estrepitosamente sobre el manchado suelo, revelandole que habia bebido demasiado.

-Oh...No...No...Damon...-Los sentidos de Elena estaban embotados. Parecia que se movia a camara lenta, su vision estaba completamente desenfocada y no conseguia pensar con claridad. Una pequeña parte de su mente le decia que aquello estaba bien, que tenia que seguir con el plan pero...¿Que plan?. Le dolia horriblemente la cabeza. Intento llevarse las manos a las sienes pero no pudo. Estaba haciendo algo mal. No el soltar a Damon, pero habia algo que se le escapaba.

Ahora te toca a ti.

La voz de Jeremy fue clara y concisa y, a pesar, de no aclarar nada, Elena sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Sin importarle que la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle se sento sobre su amor y le imito rajandose la muñeca. La sangre cayo a borbotones sobre la boca del vampiro que movio los labios lentamente, como un cachorrito que esta aprendiendo a beber de un biberon. No pasaron mas de dos minutos hasta que Damon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-No.- susurro sin fuerza apartando la boca, manchandose la barbilla de sangre.

-Si.- replico aprentandole la muñeca contra la boca. Damon bebio sin conviccion, al menos durante unos instantes, varios segundos despues bebio de forma boraz.-No pienso dejarte morir.

Damon la miro a los ojos, en un principio se tiñeron de negro, pero pronto perdieron su color tornandose azul cielo. Fue algo raro, sobre todo cuando Elena sintio como algo le pasaba a sus dientes. Salvatore recupero fuerzas rapidamente, tanto que se puso de rodillas obligando a Elena que le imitara en la postura. Damon se separo de ella con los ojos inyectados en lujuria y sangre.

-Elena....-No le hizo falta decir nada mas. Sin saber que fuerza le movia saco sus dientes y los clavo en el cuello de la joven que rodo los ojos al sentir la piel desgarrada. Era una sensacion diferente; no era dolorosa. Era...Distinta. Tanto que Elena no pudo evitar imitar al vampiro. Se sorprendio de lo facil que se rompio la dura piel bajo sus dientes. Sentia la sangre salir de su cuerpo y entrar en Damon para luego volver a ella. Era como el simbolo del infinito y le resulto lo mas bonito del mundo a pesar de que si alguien entraba en ese mismo momento en el baño se horrorizaria de la escena que alli acontecia. Tres cuerpos; uno con una estaca clavada en el corazon, dos abrazandose mientras bebian el uno del otro y todo el suelo encharcado en sangre.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi. Solo que cuando se separaron la sangre bajo su cuerpo estaba reseca y pegada. Estaban exhaustos, como si en vez de beber sangre hubieran estado corriendo una maraton. Y en cierta manera asi fue. Algo habia pasado. No sabian el que...Pero algo era...diferente.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta.

-Tus ojos.- Elena miro al vampiro fijamente. Su ojo derecho era azul cielo, pero el izquierdo. El izquierdo era marron.

Damon le rodeo la cara con las manos y abriendo muchos los ojos repitio la misma frase, haciendole entender que los suyos estaban igual. El izuquierdo azul y el derecho marron.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto la chica levantandose sin apenas trabajo y mirandose en el espejo.- Seguramente sera por lo que quiera que sea que hemos hecho.- racionalizo sorprendiendose de lo rara que se veia con un ojo de cada color.- ¿Que mas crees que habra cambiado?- Se giro justo a tiempo de ver como el vampiro se levantaba despacio y se llevaba las manos al pecho con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.- ¿Damon? ¿Que?..- Iba a preguntar que pasaba pero no le hizo falta porque lo oyo...

Boom

 

Un latido

 

Era mas lento que un latido normal, de echo era el doble de lento, pero eso no le sorprendio tanto como que ella pudiera oirlo.

-¿Que demonios nos ha pasado?-pregunto el salvatore mirandola con sus nuevos ojos bicolores.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

La idea inicial era entrar en panico. En realidad queria hacerlo, pero la casa estaba echa un autentico desastre y no sabian si la Sra Stilston haria alguna visita sorpresa. Asi que no les dio tiempo a pensar mucho. Damon se centro en llamar al abogado para que se encargara de la "limpieza". Y Elena ...Elena tenia suficiente con concentrarse en no ponerse a gritar. Lo veia todo de forma diferente. Sus sentidos se habian agudizado cinco veces, cosa que le molestaba bastante.

-Creo que se que nos ha pasado.-susurro Damon apoyandose en el umbral de la puerta. A Elena le resulto raro que la mirara con esos ojos pero mas raro le resulto oir su corazon.

-Yo tambien lo sospecho.- agrego sentandose en la cama y echandose hacia un lado el cabello.- Creo que tiene que ver con nuestra conexion.

-Yep.- confirmo Damon.- No se como coño lo hemos hecho, pero ... Tu te has vuelto medio vampira y yo medio humano.- Solto de un tiron sentandose junto a ella.-Ey..Hemos creado una nueva especie. ¿A que mola?- A pesar de la broma ninguno de los dos se rio.

Un largo silencio los envolvio.

-¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Elena mirandose la punta de los zapatos.- Porque...Volver al instituto me parece un poco estupido.

Damon suspiro a su lado y se encogio de hombros.

-Supongo que el tiempo lo dira...¿No crees?-Otro largo silencio.

 

-Bueno...Al menos...Estamos juntos ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Elena sintiendo como sus palabras se bañaban en miedo.

El salvatore la miro con sus extraños ojos y su sempiterna sonrisa.

-Elena, me he convertido en un hibrido por ti. Porque te amo y no soportaba una eternidad sin ti. ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte escapar ahora?-solto con su tipico tono chulesco.

Esa fue la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Elena Gilber sonrio de verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Awww...El amor...¿No es precioso?- Vicky aparecio a su lado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lo mas estupida.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?- Jeremy observo como su hermana y Damon se miraban profesandose amor eterno. Queria preguntarle a su ex donde se habia metido, pero ahora, viendo como se habian desarrollado las cosas..

-Que una nueva era comienza- Ana aparecio a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado,dejandolo aun mas confundido.

-¿Perdon?

-Cada cierto tiempo nace una nueva especie en el mundo sobrenatural. -Empezo a explicar Vicky como si fuera un tema de lo mas aburrido- En nuestro mundo es cada muchisimo tiempo pero el mundo de la magia se rige por otro tipo de reglas. El caso es que la nueva especie esta destinada a exterminar a su predecesora.

-¿¿Te refieres que Damon y Elena van a matar a los humanos??-pregunto alucinado. No veia a su hermana arrebatando una vida humana.

-No.- Esta vez fue Ana la que hablo.- A los vampiros. Al igual que el hombre de el homo erectus acabo con su predecesor; Elena y Damon estan destinados a hacer lo mismo con su antigua raza.

-Y a lo mejor por el camino se cargan a unos cuantos bichos mas.-solto todo sonrisas su ex.

-Pero....¿Porque?...- Jeremy no entendia nada.

Ana se encogio de hombros y como si fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas solto.

-Es la evolucion.

 

El joven fantasma se quedo perplejo ante semejantes palabras. ¿La evolucion?...¿Que demonios era su hermana ahora?. Por lo que podia ver era humana pero tambien vampira. ¿Que tipo de limitaciones tendria? ¿Se alimentaria de la sangre? Tendria que quedarse y averiguar mas sobre ese tema tan...Fascinante.

-Espera...-susurro cayendo en la cuenta.- ¿Eso signfica que Damon y Elena son los nuevos Adan y Eva del mundo sobrenatural?

Esa pregunta fue tan inesperada que lo unico que consiguio como respuesta fue sendas carcajadas.

FIN


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOGO.

El comienzo de una nueva era.

Si, sin duda ese era un nuevo comienzo, el único problema era que Damon no se adaptaba bien a los cambios. El tema de la comida no fue un gran problema. Ya había alternado antes la sangre con la comida humana, así que no le resulto muy repulsivo comer espagueti con sangre en vez de con tomate. Lo que no llevaba tan bien era el tema de la higiene. Y no porque no se bañara ni nada por el estilo. Sino porque ahora sudaba. Según Elena no mucho pero para él, que se paso ciento y pico de años sin hacerlo, le resulto de lo mas molesto.  
También estaba el tema de las “necesidades físicas”. Dios, había olvidado lo que era el ir al baño y sentarse en el water. Y menos mal que ahora ese asunto había avanzado bastante porque lo que era en su época.....

De todas formas no todo estaba tan mal. Ya no le hacia falta el anillo para salir a la luz del sol. Su piel no se convertía en cenizas nada mas sentir los rayos UVA, pero tampoco podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera, ya que le terminaba doliendo la cabeza. Su piel ya no parecía mármol blanco, sino que se había tostado lo suficiente como para parecer “normal” como decía Elena. La cual estallo en risas cuando se dio cuenta de que, al ser humano, sus mejillas se pasaban casi todo el día teñidas de rojo.

-Eres adorable.- Le susurro la joven Gilbert cogiéndole de los cachetes y sonriendole como si fuera un crió de cinco años.

Estuvo a punto de enseñarle los colmillos y gruñir que no lo era. Que él era un malvado vampiro y todo ese rollo pero en ese momento Elena se sentó sobre su regazo y le lleno la cara de besos haciendo que se olvidara por completo de vampirismo, sangre y cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los labios de su chica.

Aaaww...Su chica. Por eso había merecido la pena el haberse convertido en un híbrido extraño que mojaba el pan del desayuno en sangre tibia en vez de café.

Su carne no era tan dura como antes. Si más que un humanos pero menos que un vampiro. Era raro ser tan vulnerable e invencible a la vez.

Aunque si él lo llevaba mal, Elena lo llevaba peor. A la joven Gilbert le resultaba de lo mas asqueroso el tomar sangre, tanto que, durante los primeros días, bebía de él. Al principio no era peligroso, pero la sangre de un vampiro no es tan nutritiva como la de un humano (aunque estuviera en una bolsa) y eso casi hace que le costara la vida cuando Elena bebió demasiado de él.

De todas formas el adaptarse a su nuevo estatus no fue tan duro como el enfrentarse a Sthephan. Sino hubiese sido por el choque emocional que le supuso a su pareja habría disfrutado como un enano al ver la cara de su hermano cuando entraron en la habitación y los olio.

 

¿Que le has echo? -Le pregunto Sthephan con los ojos inyectados en sangre. No había pasado ni un día desde que lo capturaron y aun se encontraba en pleno mono de la sangre.

-Muy típico en ti. Pensar que la culpa es miá.- le respondió torciendo el gesto.

-Ha sido cosa de los dos.- Interrumpió Elena cortando la discusión de raíz. -No vamos a matarte, Sthephan pero no sera por falta de ganas. Eres el hermano de Damon y se lo que es perder a uno a manos de un ser querido.- Le advirtió haciendo que sus bicolores ojos brillaran en la oscura mazmorra.-Pero eso no significa que no dude en hacerlo como vuelvas a amenazar mi felicidad.

La cara de Sthephan fue todo un poema, incluso dominado por la sed de sangre pudo darse cuenta de que la amenaza no era farol, mas bien todo lo contrario.

Eso fue hacia dos meses. Su hermano ya se había curado y había abandonado la Casa Salvatore con el recordatorio de la amenaza de la joven Gilbert. Damon no dudo en preguntar donde iría, a pesar de ser el hermano mas loco y desprendido, seguía siendo el mayor y había hábitos que eran imposibles dejar de lado y Sthephan seguía siendo su hermano pequeño.

-Chicago -Fue la seca respuesta.

Quiso soltar una risotada nada mas verlo marchar; cuando llego a Mistyc Falls era él el que abandono una gran ciudad para irse aun pueblo de mierda. ¡Cristo¡ Aun recuerda la sensación de ahogo de estar en ese pueblo tan pequeño. Y ahora, sentando en el sofá, con Elena dejada de caer sobre su pecho mientras veía la televisión, le resultaba de lo mas impensable el irse a una gran urbe.

Se mordió una risotada al ver como había cambiado su vida. Había sido humano, luego vampiro y ahora un híbrido que vive como un humano casado y feliz. Porque sip, Elena ahora vivía con él.

-Ya nada me retiene en esta casa. -Le dijo justo ante de cerrar la puerta de los Gilbert. Tardaría 50 años en volver y cuando lo hizo fue para visitar a sus nietos. Pero eso era adelantar mucho en la historia.

Así que, a pesar de que no había habido ceremonia ni celebración, Damon se sentía como un hombre completamente casado.

-Dentro de nada empezare a echar barriga.- resoplo cogiendo el mando a distancia y viendo como los Winchester* cazaban al monstruo de esta semana que curiosamente, era un vampiro. Que ironía. Sintió la vibración de la risa de su chica contra el pecho a la vez que se acurrucaba un poco mas contra su el.- No te rías. Es cierto. A esta hora solía estar cazando a algún humano.

\- Y lo hacias corriendo ¿No?.- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios la única Gilbert sobre la tierra.

-Yep. Y aunque no lo apruebes, era un buen ejercicio. No sabes como pueden llegar a correr esos condenados cuando su vida esta en peligro.- gruño haciendo una mueca. Sam Winchester acababa de decapitar a un vampiro con un alambre de espino. Que bruto.

-Mmmm...Estaba pensando.- susurro Elena llamando su atención. Esas palabras dichas por una mujer siempre le habían aterrorizado. Era igual que la clásica frase de: Tenemos que hablar.-Que, técnicamente, yo soy humana.

-Si, y yo también. No me lo recuerdes.- Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar su ultima visita al baño. Elena soltó una risita al rememorar sus maldiciones.

-Tonto.

-Lo se. Pero por eso me quieres.-Lo dijo sin pensar y se horrorizo nada mas decirlo. Sintió como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra el pecho. Eso era otra cosa. Ahora tenia pulso y, aunque para algunas cosas era genial, como el sexo. Para otras era una autentica tortura, mandaba narices que por culpa de ese órgano que llevaba muerto tanto tiempo en su pecho, pudiera morir ahora de un ataque cardíaco. De todas formas su corazón se emperro en latir bañándolo de pánico. Aun no comprendía como era posible que alguien tan excepcional como la joven Gilbert se sintiera atraída por el.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo sonrió ampliamente y trepo como un pequeño gatito sobre su pecho para luego posar labio con labio en un beso tan dulce que se sintió sucio al tener una erección.

-Pues sip. De echo fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti.

El triple salto mortal que dio su corazón en su pecho le dejo claro que, sino moría a eso, no moriría de nada.

Elena lo amaba.

Elena

Lo

Amaba.

¡¡YUJUUUUU¡¡

Un largo, lento y húmedo beso hizo que toda su sangre se concentrara en la zona mas al sur de su cuerpo y Damon no pudo estar mas que encantado. Había tenido mucho sexo con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna consiguió lo que hacia Elena: Que con un inocente beso quisiera jurarle amor eterno y prometerlo que siempre estarían juntos. Y siempre, cuando se es inmortal, tiene un significado completamente diferente.

-Oye, Damon...-susurro entre besos su pequeña flor de la noche.

-¿Mmmmm?-La verdad es que no le importaba lo que fuera a decirle, solo quería que siguiera besandole.

-¿Que te parece si jugamos al gato y al ratón?-Pregunto deslizando la pequeña mano por su gran pecho lentamente hasta posarla en su erección.

El antiguo vampiro ronroneo como un tigre domesticado mientras alzaba las caderas para darle el encuentro al tímido roce.

-Sabes que me encanta ese juego.- jadeo cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer. Sentía la boca de Elena contra el lóbulo de su oreja y deslizándose lentamente hacia su cuello- ¡Joder¡

-Yo seré el ratón ¿Vale?. Haré todos los estereotipos de películas de miedo. Gritare como una histérica y te tirare cosas....- informo acariciándole la piel por debajo de la camiseta y cerrando con posesión sus labios sobre el cuello vampirico.

-¿Suplicaras por tu vida cuando te pille?-susurro excitado. Jugar con un humano a ese juego era excitante, pero con Elena, que no solo le ponía como una moto sino que ademas ejercía mas resistencia por su fuerza sobrenatural era...Intoxicante.

-Claro.- ronroneo como si no fuera de lo mas obvio.-Ademas...Tendrás un regalo sorpresa.

¿Uhu?

Esa frase no le gustaba a ningún vampiro, ya que, siempre iba acompañada de una forma de matarlo.

-¿Cual?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio y apretando los pies en el suelo. Si Elena seguía haciendo esas cosas con la lengua no iban a jugar a nada.

-Te suplicare por la vida de nuestro hijo.

La mandíbula casi se le cae a los pies.

-¿Co...Como?..- No sabia si sentirse traicionado o decepcionado. Si entendía lo que Elena estaba diciendo, y creía que no era tan tonto, Elena estaba embarazada y no era suyo porque...Él no podía.

-Al parecer nuestro nuevo estatus no solo te ha cambiado el color de ojos.- sonrió Elena con los ojos iluminados.-¡Estamos embarazados¡

Si fuera el antiguo Damon, el vampiro, no habría dudado medio segundo en romperle el cuello. Él murió hacia mas de cien años, ergo, era estéril. Pero ya no era ese hombre. Sino uno completamente diferente, que tenia latidos (lentos pero los tenia), uno ojo de cada color y ..Riego sanguíneo. Y por ultimo, que no menos importante:

Su conexión.

Y fue eso lo que le dejo claro que no mentía.

Elena estaba embarazada.

De él.

El apellido Salvatore no moriría con ellos.

-¿Estas..De verdad estas...?- Ni decirlo podía.

-Enhorabuena, Damon Salvatore. Vas a ser padre.- Menos mal que estaba sentado sino se habría desmayado.

Y de echo lo hizo. Se desmayo en el sofá como si tuviera quince años y su novia le soltara la misma bomba. Cuando volvió en si ya era de día y Elena sonreía como si fuera la mujer mas feliz del planeta.

-¿Vamos a ser padres?-Pregunto nada mas ser consciente de lo que se le caía encima. Su oscura pareja asintió ofreciéndole una taza de café que nunca llego a tomar porque volvió a desmayarse.

Y así pasaron otros cuatro meses.

Meses en los que Elena engordo a pasos agigantados, tanto que tuvo que dejar de ir al instituto. Damon utilizo sus contactos en el mundo sobrenatural para conseguir un medico especializado en casos extraños. No tuvo que amenazarlo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Ya se encargo de eso Elena, que con el embarazo estaba de lo mas irritable. Pronto aprendió a apartarse de su camino y a ser sumiso, al menos hasta que el bebe naciera.

Debido a su extraña situación, el bebe nació cinco meses después. Les pillo tan de sorpresa que el mismo Damon tuvo que hacer de matrona. Fue de lo mas raro haberse pasado años bañándose en sangre, disfrutando de la situación y ahora horrorizarse por que el mismo liquido rojo de su mujer le llegaba hasta los codos. Pero valió la pena. Incluso el micro infarto que tuvo cuando el pequeño no lloro nada mas tenerlo en sus brazos.

Una semana después Elena se reiría de él porque su pequeño Jeremy (como bautizaron al niño) no dejaba de llorar en toda la noche.

Y sin siquiera comerlo ni beberlo, Damon se vio convertido en padre, marido y cazador de vampiros.

¿Ironico, verdad?

La caza comenzó con algo tan estúpido como una salida familiar para ir al cine. Jeremy contaba con 5 años y quería ver una peli de vampiros. Cualquier niño de su edad se habría aterrorizado pero él no. Él vivía con dos vampiros y lo único que pudo hacer con tal film fue reírse a carcajadas. El problema llego cuando salieron del local y un chupasangre los ataco porque...Ese crió huele tan bien.

Con horror se percataron de que su prole era el nuevo y mas deseado manjar de sus antiguos congéneres. Antes no le habría importado mucho pero ahora, con Elena, Jeremy y otro pequeño bebe viniendo en camino... Pues como que la cosa variaba bastante.

Y fue cuando empezó la cacería.

Un ex vampiro, un ex humano y sus hijos híbridos.

Cuando pasaron treinta años de caza, le comento a Elena que tal vez deberían de tomar precauciones con eso de engendrar niños, ya que, ella envejecía el triple de despacio que una persona normal y que, tal vez, debían de parar con el octavo niño. La respuesta de su princesa negra fue unánime.

Te quiero y quiero tener tus hijos. Todos y cada uno.

Eso le derritió tanto el corazón que veinte años después, cuando volvieron a la casa Gilbert para visitar a Jeremy y conocer a su nieta, Elena lo hizo embarazadisima de gemelos.

El visitar a su pequeño primogénito entristecía a su amor oscuro. No sabia porque sus niños no eran como ellos. Si, envejecían mas despacio que un humano normal, y eran mas fuerte, pero por lo demás, eran como los humanos. Tal vez por eso Elena no quería dejar de tener hijos. Porque sabia que tarde o temprano todos morirían.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, en un accidente de coche, Jeremy pereció. Salvo que no permaneció muerto. Su cuerpo muto a lo que Damon y Elena era. Ese era el gran misterio.

-Somos como los mutantes, Papa.- Le explico su quinto hijo, Timothy, un friki adicto a los cómics.- Nuestros poderes vampiricos se desarrollan cuando morimos. -Rió dando carcajadas.

No fue tan gracioso cuando se suicido y no resucito.

Eso destrozo a Damon. Puede que fuera un hijo pesado que fantaseaba demasiado, pero le encantaba oír sus chorradas sobre batallas y dragones. Así fue como supieron que:

Uno: sus poderes se activaban cuando morían, manteniendo jóvenes a sus hijos y fuertes.

Dos: Tenían que morir cuando le llegara la hora, no cuando quisieran. Si lo hacían antes, morirían para siempre.

Si quitaban esos pequeños detalles la vida de los Salvatore era, a falta de una palabra mejor, perfecta.

Elena se convirtió en la madre de una prole de hijos a cual mas dispar. Damon, que seguía desmayándose cuando se enteraba de un nuevo embarazo, creyó que iba a cortarse las venas al decimosexto niño, incluso creyó que se aburriría pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Estaba encantado con su papel de padrazo. Y claro, luego estaba la caza. Que no solo le servia para mantenerse en forma, sino que le valió para volver a ver a alguien que hacia por lo menos setenta años que no veía.

Sthephan

Fue un encuentro raro. Como era normal, Sthephan no había cambiado físicamente, cosa de la que él no podía presumir, ya que ahora aparentaba ser cinco años mayor (Desventajas de ser un híbrido).

-¿Así que es cierto?. Te has convertido en Buffy.- Se burlo el menor de los Salvatore rodeado de una docena de vampiros.

-Bueno....Reconozcamoslo, a mi me quedan mejor los vaqueros.- replico jugando con la estaca.

-Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Hermano. Según tengo entendido tengo varios sobrinos.- Siseo el vampiro luciendo sus colmillos.

Después de eso no hubo muchas palabras mas, el híbrido enseño también sus propios colmillos y se lanzo, estaca en mano, dispuesto a acabar con todos sus enemigos con el estupendo respaldo de sus tres hijos mayores.

La pelea acabo con la huida de los vampiros y varios moratones y heridas de la familia Salvatore, pero la guerra se recrudeció. Aunque, eso es otra historia. Lo importante era que...

Damon y Elena fueron felices y comieron perdices.

FIN


End file.
